En Llamas: Giros del Destino
by Marydc26
Summary: Después de regresar de los Juegos del Hambre, Katniss y Peeta se comprometen y ese acto marcara el inicio de lo que sería una posible guerra y un futuro prometedor y lleno de incertidumbre.
1. Es Hoy

_**"Solo unos pequeños actos marcan la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.**_

_**Sin duda, fallar provocaría la destrucción de lo que alguna vez creí recuperado.**_

_**Luchar seria lo apropiado".**_

**Capitulo 1**

**"Es Hoy"**

Camino por el bosque, es de noche y solo la luna ilumina el camino. Estoy con mi arco cargado por si encuentro una amenaza. Seré sincera, estoy asustada. No puedo ver nada, la oscuridad me da indicios de que algo va a pasar pronto; pero no sé cuándo. De repente escucho pasos y de inmediato me volteo, ya que provienen detrás de mí. No encuentro nada, pero aún los escucho. Me quedo petrificada donde estoy, no puedo moverme, mis pies no responden y mi corazón se acelera rápidamente. El miedo me inunda y es ahí cuando lo escucho. Mi hermana, Prim, grita con desesperación y dolor y de inmediato comienzo a correr, tratando de encontrarla. Corro y corro, los gritos son más fuertes, mi desesperación por no encontrarla aumentan, entonces es ahí cuando otros gritos se oyen; son los de Peeta. Tengo que salvarlos, cada vez los escucho más, siento que corro y no llego a ningún lado. De repente siento que me llaman y me sacuden con fuerza, mis gritos y los de Prim y Peeta no me dejan reaccionar, hasta que siento que halan de mi brazo. Es cuando despierto.

Lo primero que veo es el techo de mi habitación, la luz tenue de la mañana se filtra por la cortina de la ventana y se reflejan en la pared. Mi hermana esta a mi lado derecho y me tiene tomada del brazo. Me mira expectante, como esperando a decir algo. Al final pregunta:

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me veo reflejada en sus ojos, los cuales demuestran preocupación y cariño al mismo tiempo. Prim es una niña que a pesar de sus recientes 13 años cumplidos, se comporta como una persona mayor. Su madurez es sorprendente, a tal grado que en ocasiones se comporta como si fuera la hermana mayor en lugar que yo.

- Si, eso creo - contesto en un siseo. Tengo que recordarme muchas veces que solo fue una de las tantas pesadillas que ahora se presentan cada noche luego de haber regresado de los juegos. Todas son horribles, una peor que la otra y la mayoría tratan de perder a Prim o a Peeta, pero esta era una que tenía desde hace dos días; el mismo escenario, el mismo dolor y el mismo final.

- Tuve que halarte del brazo varias veces, gritabas con desesperación - decía mientras me secaba una lagrima con sus dedo índice, la cual me recorría mi mejilla izquierda.

- Si lo supuse. Lo siento si te asuste.

- Descuida, para eso estoy - sonrió.

- Gracias - la abrace, necesito saber que esta aquí sana y conmigo. No soportaría ver que le hagan daño. Por eso fue que me presente voluntaria para sustituirla y lo haría mil veces más.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí, nada me va a pasar - Ven, por eso la adoro. Siempre sabe lo que estoy pensando. Es como si estuviéramos conectadas.

- Lo sé Prim. Gracias de nuevo.

- Chicas es hora de desayunar, se hace tarde - Entra diciendo mi madre, quien ahora se encuentra corriendo la cortina de la ventana para hacer pasar la luz matutina al cuarto - Buenos días querida, ¿te sientes bien?

- Si mamá, estoy bien.

- Me da gusto cariño - Me besa la frente y me ve a los ojos - Se que no pasaste buena noche, por eso mande a que te prepararan un té para que te relajes y puedas llevar mejor la mañana- Decía mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

- Gracias mamá - Le digo con toda sinceridad. Últimamente mi relación con ella va de bien a mejor. Me da gusto saber que esta con nosotras de nuevo y que no volverá a ese estado de ausencia en el cual estuvo por mucho tiempo, luego de la muerte de mi padre.

- Muy bien ahora ve a alistarte para que salgas a comer, los chicos de tu equipo de estilistas están por llegar. Recuerde lo del gran día - Me guiña un ojo y sale de la habitación seguida de mi hermana que me da una sonrisa burlona.

Si como vieron, hoy es un gran día, el que muchos estaban esperando. El que mi madre había soñado para mí y el que yo había huido. Hoy es el día que no pensé que llegaría, pero aún así lo hizo. Hoy es mi boda, mi boda con Peeta. Hoy pasaré de llamarme Katniss Everdeen a llamarme Katniss de Mellark. De solo pensarlo me da escalofríos. De solo imaginarlo me vuelven esas mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago. ¿Será nervios? ¿Emoción? No lo sé, pero si se que cambios se avecinan en mi vida y uno de ellos es que me convertiré en la esposa de Peeta, mi chico del pan.

**Hola chicos! ¿Como están? Soy nueva aquí, pero ya había publicado esta historia en otra página.**

**Me encanta la pareja que hace Katniss y Peeta, pienso que se ven muy bellos juntos y que ambos se tienen mucho cariño ¿o no?**

**Espero que la disfruten y pueda contar con sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o no :) Gracias y nos publicamos pronto!**


	2. Sorpresa inesperada

**Capitulo 2**

"**Sorpresa Inesperada"**

Me levanto de la cama y voy al baño, me cepillo los dientes y lleno la tina para darme un baño. Al estar sumergida en el agua tibia me hace relajar los músculos. Me gusta meditar. En momentos como estos lo necesito. Y es que no quisiera casarme con él; al contrario, es un honor hacerlo. Durante los días en que estuvimos de regreso al distrito 12, mi relación con Peeta no fue muy buena del todo, pero aún así no dejaba de pensar en el. Su manera de soportar las cosas, su simpatía a pesar de lo que le hice pasar, pero después de todo supo cómo lidiar con ello y volver a hablarme; no sin antes reflejarme lo mucho que le dolió saber que mis sentimientos hacia el no eran los mismos que sentía hacia mí y que solo utilice ese detalle pasar salir vivos de los juegos.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Fui una idiota al pensar que saldría bien, no medí que le afectaría tanto y ahora, después de lo que le hice pasar, se va a casar conmigo. No debió de ocurrir así, pero gracias a la amenaza impuesta por la serpiente repugnante de Snow de que correría peligro mi familia, amigos, incluyendo a Peeta, a su familia y quizá al distrito entero, todo tiene que correr de esta manera. Me odio al solo pensar la pena que sintió Peeta al proponerme matrimonio solo por una amenaza. Soy de lo peor, no me lo merezco.

- Katniss date prisa que ya está servido el desayuno y tu té se va a enfriar - dice mi madre desde afuera del baño.

- Ya voy mamá - grito saliendo a trompicones de la tina.

Al estar vestida con una ropa cómoda, salgo de la habitación y me dirijo al comedor del departamento en donde mi familia y yo nos hospedamos desde hace unos días, ya que aquí en este edificio lujoso del Capitolio es donde se va a efectuar la boda, justamente en el inmenso salón que se encuentra en el primer piso. Eso me aterra aún más.

Al llegar encuentro a mi equipo de preparación, quienes se encargaron de arreglarme para los juegos, y con ellos un sonriente e impecable Cinna.

- Buenos días linda, ¿cómo amaneces? - me pregunta sonriente.

- Bien Cinna - mentira me digo internamente.

- Pues no lo parece. Mírate esas ojeras, pereces como si no hubieras dormido en dos días - me reprocha Octavia quien está comiendo un cereal con frutas.

- Lo siento - digo apenada.

- No te disculpes linda, sabemos que los nervios siempre están presentes al tratarse de eventos como este y más aun que tú eres la protagonista - dice Cinna defendiéndome. El sabe al igual que mi familia, que mis noches no son muy buenas - eso se arregla con un buen maquillaje y un peinado espectacular.

- Sería de gran ayuda - y de verdad que así sería.

Luego de terminar de comer, me dirijo a mi habitación, entro al baño y me cepillo los dientes. Al salir me veo al espejo y confirmo lo que dijo Octavia, si que estaba deplorable. Pero como más voy a estar si cada noche y cada día me atormentan una y otras vez la amenazas de muerte hacia mi familia. Las palabras de Snow me persiguen: "convénceme".

El toque de mi puerta me saca de mis pensamientos con un susto. Arrastrando los pies, camino hacia la puerta y al abrirla encuentro a Prim en una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

- Kat disculpa si te moleste. Trajeron esta caja para ti, al parecer es un regalo anónimo - dice mientras le da vueltas a la caja como si estuviera buscando una dirección o un nombre del que lo envió.

- ¿Ah si? Bueno gracias por traerlo - digo mientras lo tomo. Esta forrada de un papel color rojo chillón y con un pequeño moño azul en la tapa - ¿de quién será? - pregunto.

- No lo sé - responde levantando los hombros como señal de indiferencia - pero el que lo hizo es amable con su gesto.

- Sí que lo es - le resto importancia - oye, ¿tú no deberías estar alistándote? Mira que no me gustaría tener a una dama de honor desarreglada - bromeo con ella mientras le acaricio su cabello.

- Por supuesto que no la tendrás. Daré mucho de qué hablar esta tarde - dice burlona.

- Oh no, eso si que no señorita. No me vas a quitar el puesto.

Ríe con ganas - tranquila ese puesto lo tienes tú. Será mejor que me vaya. Sigue preparándote futura señora de…

La atajo en el momento - Deje de parlotear y vaya a su cuarto que se le hará tarde - es mucho mejor que no se hable del tema por ahora.

- Si como no. Bueno ya me voy - sonríe y se va a su cuarto.

Al cerrar la puerta me quedo con la duda. ¿Qué habrá dentro de la caja? ¿De quién será? ¿Será de Peeta? Esto último me emociono y sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban, pero al colocar la caja en el escritorio percibí un aroma penetrante. Un aroma que había sentido antes y es ahí cuando lo reconozco y mi esperanza de que fuera Peeta el que me envió el presente se esfuma. Ese olor a rosas ligado con sangre solo le pertenece a alguien a quien menos imagine que me enviaría esto. El presidente Snow.

Me aterra saber que hay dentro, si una tarjeta de felicitaciones (lo cual lo dudo por un momento) o puede ser un explosivo, de esos que cuando abres la caja activa un dispositivo y luego hace volar todo a su alrededor. Pero esto último lo desecho, no creo que quiera que me pase algo, al ser yo el espectáculo principal de hoy y su único medio para apaciguar los fuegos ocasionados recientemente en los demás distritos. Me armo de valor y abro la caja, dentro encuentro la fuente del olor, una rosa blanca muy hermosa por cierto, pero igualmente repugnante. Debajo de ella se encuentra un pequeña tarjeta, por la ironía del asunto, la abro y me encuentro con una caligrafía perfecta la cual plasma un escrito que me deja perpleja y sin habla.

Sorprendida y con el miedo creciente en mí, me dejo caer al suelo lentamente con la tarjeta en mano y con lo escrito repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi mente: _**"Convénceme, queda poco tiempo"**_

**Ahora si esa nota de Snow dará inicio a muchos malos ratos para Katniss ¿podrá ella manejarlo y buscar solución?**

**Espero les haya gustado y también espero poder contar con sus opiniones, los cuales sabré apreciar mucho.**

**Cuídense!**


	3. Llego la hora

**Capitulo 3**

**"Llego la hora"**

Siento como mi respiración se agita y mis nervios están de punta. ¡No puedo creer que esto me pase a mí! Se supone que este seria "el mejor día de mi vida", pero al parecer no es así. Mis miedos aumentan al saber que si no hago las cosas bien, todo se irá por la borda y la vida de muchos, hasta la mía estará en peligro. Maldigo cientos de veces.

Escucho que tocan la puerta, pero la verdad no tengo fuerzas para levantarme, solo consigo decir con voz ahogada - Adelante.

Siento como alguien se acerca, tengo la mirada clavada todavía en el suelo por la impresión de hace unos instantes, pero es la voz de Cinna la que me saca de mi letargo y con un torpe reflejo escondo la nota debajo de la cama.

- ¿Estás bien Kat? Te estaba llamando desde hace rato pero al parecer no me escuchaste - Se arrodillo frente a mí y pozo sus manos en mis hombros.

- Descuida, estoy bien… - miento de nuevo, es lo mejor - solo me distraje un poco, ya sabes, los nervios. Es muy fuerte para mi asimilar esto - mmm bueno, eso si es verdad.

Cinna me mira dudosamente y luego esboza una sonrisa - Tranquila, todo va a salir bien - me sacude juguetonamente - o me dejo de llamar Cinna - sonrió por el comentario. El si que sabe sacarme una sonrisa en momentos de crisis.

- De acuerdo, no hagamos esperar más a los chicos - digo más animada mientras me pongo de pie - hay una novia que debe verse bella - a veces me sorprendo de mis repentinos cambios de humor. Hace unos minutos estaba a punto de tener un colapso por el miedo, pero de un momento a otro, estoy sonriendo y hasta bromeando. Aunque viéndolo desde este punto, es mucho mejor así.

No tuve necesidad de salir de la habitación porque mi equipo de preparación ya estaba entrando con todos los utensilios para maquillarme, peinarme y realizarme todos esos tratamientos viscosos que dejaban mi piel suave y reluciente.

No se cuanto tiempo pase sentada, pero tengo que decir que el cansancio y el aburrimiento valió la pena. Me vi al espejo y no reconocí a la chica que allí se encontraba. Una mujer bella, elegante con un peinado que no había visto antes. El cabello todo recogido en un moño de medio lado con un decorado en…. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Diamantes? La verdad que se pasaron con el peinado, no era necesario. Bueno, tengo que reconocer que si le da un toque sofisticado y hermoso.

Luego está el maquillaje. ¡Esa no soy yo! me repito muchas veces, pero luego caigo en cuenta que por más que lo niegue; esa chica, esa mujer, soy yo.

- Gracias chicos, han hecho un trabajo precioso - les digo con verdadero agradecimiento.

- No agradezcas todavía querida, todavía falta que te coloques el vestido. Ahí si nos vas a amar - dice Flavius mientras sale al recibidor a buscar mi vestido. Ese que había escogido los habitantes del Capitolio en un sorteo que se realizo con el motivo de vestirme para mi boda. A mí me pareció absurdo, pero a fin de cuentas fue mucho mejor así. Las personas estaban concentradas en elegir el mejor encaje, que estar pendiente de organizar un levantamiento. Como si lo necesitaran…

Mi madre entra a la habitación ya arreglada con un vestido púrpura que le llega a los tobillos, con un corte en "v" en su escote y pequeñas incrustaciones de perlas alrededor de la cintura. Estaba hermosa.

- Déjenme verla - decía mientras entraba a trompicones al cuarto - Ah! Que bella quedaste! Estoy segura que con el vestido puesto estarás aun más hermosa.

Y así fue. Aquí estoy parada frente al espejo de cuerpo completo del recibidor. Ya todos están listos para bajar y comenzar la ceremonia.

Mi madre está detrás de mi colocándome el collar que ella uso para su boda con mi padre. Es inevitable derramar una lágrima. Estoy segura que no le hubiera gustado que me casara a esta edad, pero aún así estaría encantado de estar aquí acompañándome y llevándome de la mano hacia el altar.

- Estas preciosa mi amor. Si que lo estás - me seca un lágrima de mi mejilla- anda, sonríe y lúcete lo más que puedas. Todos estaremos ahí para apoyarte. Te amo mi hija.

- Yo también mamá. Gracias por estar aquí - sin duda mi relación con ella mejoro mucho. No me acordaba cuanto la necesitaba.

- Ese vestido si que es bello - dice Prim que se encuentra ya lista con su ramo de flores en las manos.

Y es verdad. Mi vestido es hermoso. De corte en "v" en el escote, pero no muy pronunciado. Ceñido al cuerpo hasta mis muslos, en donde cae como una cascada llena de pequeños encajes y una cola larga que termina con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamanticos diminutos. Claro está que la imagen del sinsajo está presente (ahora se convirtió en mi insignia), con unas pequeñas plumas bordadas en las cortas mangas en mis hombros y en la falda. Está claro que Cinna se esmero mucho. Se lo agradezco.

- Está todo listo. Bajemos a la novia - Dice Cinna mientras me toma del brazo izquierdo y acomoda un poco mi velo el cual cubre todo mi cara y parte de mi torso - Estas despampanante.

- Gracias a ti - digo con la voz temblorosa. Ya los nervios se incrementan a mil por hora.

- Por nada - sonríe ampliamente.

Salimos del elevador en el piso en donde se efectuara la ceremonia. Ya todos están dentro y yo estoy a segundos de entrar. Trato de no morderme las uñas para no dañar el trabajo que hizo Venia en ellas. Me pregunto, ¿Cómo la habrá pasado Peeta? ¿Estará igual de nervioso? No lo sé, solo quiero terminar con esto ya.

De repente y como si me hubiera leído la mente, entra Cinna y me toma del brazo - ¿Lista?

No sé que responder. Pero hay un fuego interno que me impulsa a avanzar y recorrer ese corto estrecho que hay de donde estoy hasta la puerta.

- Si, supongo - suspiro pesadamente y Cinna con una sonrisa característica suya me mira a los ojos y dice.

- Confía en mí, no dejare que falles.

Y como es común, creí en su palabra. Sé que todo saldrá bien y que con la bendición divida, podre convencer a Snow y salir librados de esta.

Luego de tantas cavilaciones inoportunas, me pongo erguida, tomo el bouquet (es el nombre de ese ramo de flores que llevan las novias aquí en el Capitolio) y mirando fijamente a la puerta digo - Lo sé. Hagámoslo, estoy lista - y como acto seguido dos agentes de la paz abren la doble puerta y se escucha de fondo la música que indica mi llegada.

- Estoy lista - me repito muchas veces - ¡Estoy lista!

* * *

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Pueden comentar si les gusta o no y así saber si seguirla o no jejeje… Se les quiere! Bye.**


	4. Aún no lo creo

**Capitulo 4**

**"Aún no lo creo"**

La luz me ciega por un instante y tengo que acostumbrarme poco a poco. Comienzo a caminar junto con Cinna, quien más bien me lleva a rastres. Siento como todo pasa en cámara lenta. Mis piernas no responden como debería ser. No puede ser que yo, quien estuve en los peores juegos jamás inventados, casi muero, pero al final salgo con vida; luego de haber estado 22 personas dispuestas a clavarme un cuchillo en la garganta (digo 22 porque Peeta no figuraba en esa lista). ¿Y ahora le tengo miedo a caminar por un pasillo? Me frustro.

Siento como Cinna me toma más fuerte del brazo, como obligándome a levantar la mirada, la cual tenía hacia abajo desde que salí. Entonces me armo de valor y levanto la mirada al frente.

El salón está precioso, decorado con muchas flores en los alrededores y pequeños arreglos a los costados del pasillo. Claro, las luces no pueden faltar. A mi derecha, en la primera fila, se encuentra la familia de Peeta, los cuales me ven con una sonrisa discreta a excepción de la madre de Peeta, quien posee una mirada seria. A mi izquierda está mi familia y mi equipo de estilistas. Miro a mi madre quien derrama unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Pero es al frente en donde siento que todo cambia. Al final del pasillo, que ahora veo interminable; esta un elegante y muy guapo Peeta. Está vestido con un traje negro, en contraste con una camisa blanca. En su cuello porta un cómico lazo negro a juego con el traje y en la solapa trae una pequeña flor blanca. Esta divino. Por segundos siento como todo sonido se desvanece y todo se ilumina a su alrededor. Su sonrisa me da las fuerzas de seguir y mi corazón está a punto de dar un vuelco de emoción. De repente soy yo la que comienza a caminar rápido mientras la sonrisa y el sonrojo de Peeta se incrementan; todo eso mientras no me quita la mirada de encima.

Por fin llego y Cinna con un delicado gesto me besa el torso de la mano y se la entrega a Peeta, quien la toma con sutileza. Siento el calor de sus manos y su temblor, al igual que las mías. Es verdad, todo esto es real. Lo miro a los ojos y sonrió ampliamente.

- Bienvenidos sean todos a esta tarde especial, en que celebraremos la unión de nuestros queridos vencedores… - dejo de escuchar a Caesar quien es el maestro de ceremonias. En ningún momento quito la mirada hacia Peeta. El tampoco lo hace; está nervioso, se le nota en como lanza pequeñas risitas y baja la mirada por segundos al suelo. Adorable.

- ¿Aceptas Katniss? - me sobresalto un poco. No me había dado cuenta que me estaba preguntando.

- Si, acepto - respondo sin dudar. Esto es lo mejor, me repito. Seré feliz junto a el, lo se.

- Acepto - no escuche cuando le preguntaron a Peeta, solo vi su sonrisa cuando lo decía mientras me miraba fijamente.

- Ahora si, oficialmente estamos casados.

Luego de colocarnos torpemente los anillos que nos unirían de por vida; Caesar nos felicito y le dijo a Peeta que ya podía besarme. El con sutileza levanta mi velo y luego como es costumbre, acuna mi cara con sus temblorosas manos y me besa.

Es un beso corto pero cargado de emoción, nerviosismo y amor. Estoy feliz, no lo puedo negar. Después de tanto meditar, he llegado a la conclusión que casarme con él es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Lo quiero y mucho, pero mis sentimientos estas revueltos. Estoy confundida, pero aún así estoy segura que junto a él voy a estar muy bien. Ahora si puedo llamarme Katniss Mellark.

Luego de largas felicitaciones, abrazos y apretones, llegamos a la recepción en la sala continua. No sé qué decir, si este es más grande que el anterior o no. Alrededor se encuentran mesas para los invitados y en el fondo las mesas para servir, llenas de comida ¡centenares!. En el centro se encuentra la pista de baile, en donde ya estamos Peeta y yo para comenzar el ya acostumbrado aquí en el Capitolio, el primer baile de recién casados.

En el distrito 12 no estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de eventos. Por lo general, las parejas que se casan lo hacen en un ritual sencillo y corto en donde luego se dedican a compartir lo poco que tienen en comida y a realizar pequeños pasos de baile de una danza típica de nuestro distrito. Pero al parecer las cosas aquí son completamente distintas. Peeta me toma de la cintura mientras comenzamos a dar vueltas por la pista de baile al compás de una melodía tocada por instrumentos de cuerda y un piano.

- Estas muy hermosa, debo decir - me susurra Peeta al oído. El contacto de su aliento me toma desprevenida y me eriza la piel - el vestido te sienta muy bien - sonríe mientras me ve.

- Y usted se encuentra muy elegante y muy guapo, me atrevo a decir. Así que estamos a mano - le contesto mirándole a los ojos fijamente. Y sin pensarlo, lo beso. Es corto, pero lo suficiente como para demostrarle lo mucho que me importa. El me mira un poco confuso cuando nos separamos, pero estoy segura que vi como sus ojos se iluminaban poco a poco. ¡Claro que me importa!

Después de bailar con Peeta, con mi madre y hasta con un sorprendente sobrio (por ahora) de Haymitch, la fiesta comienza. Yo ahora me encuentro sentada en la mesa central junto con Peeta. Me atrevo a decir que he probado un sinfín de platos, todos distintos y uno más delicioso que el otro. Pero todo tiene un límite. Mientras callados vemos como se divierten los invitados en la pista de baile, de repente se detiene la música y un Caesar, ahora un poco alegre por causa del vino, anuncia una transmisión especial para los novios. Peeta y yo nos miramos intrigados, hasta que miro al frente y siento como toda la comida da un vuelco en mi estómago. Al frente, en un proyector inmenso, se encuentra el presidente Snow, muy sínico dándonos unas felicitaciones.

- De todo corazón les deseo la mayor felicidad de aquí en adelante - calla por un instante y sonríe hipócritamente - estoy seguro que vivirán muchos años y compartirán juntos, momentos llenos de emoción y sorpresas. Felicidades de nuevo señor y señora Mellark- esto último, estoy segura que lo menciono con un disimulado tono de amargura. Al final se apaga la pantalla y todos dan aplausos, sin saber el verdadero significado.

* * *

**Hola chicos! Muchas gracias por recibir la historia! Me alegro de que les haya gustado y sus comentarios me animan mucho más a seguir publicándola!**

**Ahora si, Katniss y Peeta son oficialmente marido y mujer, pero ¿será que Katniss se sentirá bien con ello? Peeta la ama, eso se sabe, pero ¿Katniss podrá llegar a sentir lo mismo por el?**

**El video de Snow callo como patada al hígado para Katniss, solo se espera que no llegue a mayores.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo Sin duda sus comentarios son importantes y son bien recibidos!**

_**Ale:**_ Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro el que te haya gustado la historia! Con gusto la seguiré Cuídate.

_**Yuki Ai Ne:**_ Gracias por tus ánimos brindados! Sin duda ahora seguiré publicándola. Saludos!

_**AdriLopez:**_ Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y tranquila, espero no dejarte tan a la expectativa jejeje Espero que te gusten los demás capítulos Saludos!

_**catniphutcherson95:**_ Hola! ¿Qué tal? Gracias por comentar y me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la historia! Pues, la verdad esta historia ya está hecha, ya la había publicado en otra página, solo que quise colocarla aquí para compartir con ustedes y porque me gusta esta página ¡es genial! Pero muchas gracias de todos modos por querer ayudar, eres genial! Aunque tengo pensado publicar otra historia, tal vez puedas ayudarme en esa ;) Nos estamos comunicando. Saludos.


	5. La verdad duele

**Capitulo 5**

**"La verdad duele"**

Luego de acabado el video, me quedo petrificada en la silla; del tiro se me quito el apetito y Peeta me sostiene fuertemente la mano.

- ¿Seré yo el único que piensa que eso fue totalmente descabellado y sucio? - pregunta mientras dibuja círculos con su dedo pulgar en mi mano.

- No, no eres el único - digo mirando todavía al lugar donde se proyecto el video - ¿qué se cree para hacer eso?

- No lo se, pero lo que si se es que no vale la pena ahora de pensar en ello y en lo que signifique - me dice con dulzura pero al mismo tiempo con seriedad.

- Si tienes razón - volteo a verlo - tienes toda la razón - Esa mirada otra vez. Esa mirada que me da tanta seguridad.

- Hey chicos, ¿qué onda? Quiten esas caras que los demás pensarán mal - nos dice Haymitch quien nos interrumpe sacándonos de nuestra burbuja. Se encuentra ya ebrio y está sin el chaleco de su traje gris. Es impresionante lo que hace el alcohol en el.

- Mírate como estas, no aguantas una porque…

- Ya preciosa, déjame en paz y tu disfruta de tu noche - me interrumpe en tono burlón. Me estresa - Preocúpate en estar arreglada, salir bien en las fotografías y estar pendiente de tu ahora esposo. ¿No es así Peeta?

Peeta se sonroja un poco y responde en un siseo - si, eso creo…

- Jajajaj - su risa me sobresalta - mírense, son patéticos jajajaja. Yo me voy, buscare mas de estos - agita el pequeño vaso en sus manos y se marcha hacia el bar.

Desde que se fue Haymitch ya han pasado varias personas a nuestra mesa, mi madre, Prim, Portia y una reprochadora Effie que nos pregunta porque no estamos bailando. Sinceramente no tengo el mayor indicio de hacerlo.

Ya han pasado varios minutos y Peeta y yo seguimos sentados, sin hablar, solo tomando de vez en cuando un sorbo de ponche de frutas que nos sirvieron hace rato. De repente siento como Peeta se tensa y propina un largo, aburrido y cansado suspiro. Voltea a verme y como yo no respondo a su gesto, veo por el rabillo del ojo como aprieta su puño derecho, se levanta bruscamente y se va caminando alrededor de la pista hasta que lo pierdo de vista.

No sé que paso, pero tengo la ligera impresión que se molesto por mi culpa. Me siento mal por pensar así, al fin y al cabo, tiene el derecho de estar dolido, ya que todo esto es por consecuencia de un acto amenazador y no por simple acto de amor. Soy un moustro, me repito muchas veces.

Ya han pasado varios minutos y Cinna se acerca a mí - ¿Qué sucede? Vi a Peeta alejarse hace un rato y no ha vuelto. ¿Qué pasó? - pregunta preocupado.

Nada, es solo que quiere compartir con otros - miento, como se me está haciendo costumbre, pero esta vez no lo hago muy bien porque Cinna me ve dudoso, pero luego relaja su ceño y me aconseja - trata de estar los más cerca de él posible. Te necesita y tú lo sabes - después de decir esto me besa la mano y se va a bailar con Portia.

El tiene razón, debo estar junto a Peeta, el me necesita más ahora que antes. Necesito de su presencia a mi lado. Así que me levanto y voy a su búsqueda. Luego de caminar y esquivar personas ebrias y danzantes, veo a Peeta en el balcón, de espaladas a mí. Esta distraído, lo sé porque no ha notado mi presencia. Me acerco le volteo para preguntarle que hacia allí; pero lo que veo no lo creo. Peeta con aspecto derrotado y ebrio me mira con tristeza.

- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué tomaste tanto? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - pregunto seguidamente mientras mi preocupación y enojo aumentan.

Se ríe quedadamente, como típico de una persona en ese estado, pero noto un tono de tristeza y ¿enojo? - No tienes porque fingir, no hay cámaras por aquí - dice mientras voltea a todos lados como confirmando su afirmación. Eso me dolió y mucho.

- No estoy fingiendo, me preocupas de verdad ¿crees que al estar aquí no significa que me preocupes? - pregunto dolida.

- No se - dice alzando los hombros con indiferencia - ya no se en que pensar. Todo aquí es una farsa, nada de esto es real y tú lo sabes bien Katniss. Lo sabes bien - no puedo creer que diga eso. Estoy a punto de desbordarme en llanto. Una vez más digo que soy de lo peor.

- Peeta yo…

- No digas nada, no vale la pena. Tu y yo sabemos que esto lo hiciste solo porque Snow te lo pidió - ¿y le parece poco? Oh no, ya sé por donde viene todo.

- Peeta por favor, estas ebrio…

- Y lo suficientemente cuerdo como para saber que esto es una farsa - dice señalando su anillo - y que tu y yo no somos más que unas piezas en el espectáculo. Ya basta de mentiras, tú no me quieres como lo juraste decir en las entrevistas, ¿o me equivoco?

Esa pregunta me desarma y con lágrimas comenzando a formarse en mis ojos, me quedo sin habla mientras un Peeta expectante me mira y con cierta desesperación y rabia, al ver que no respondía nada, asiente y me dice - lo sabía, no había necesidad de que me respondieras - me mira a los ojos y lo que sigue me deja completamente atónita y desarmada - eres predecible. Lamento esto. Mejor me voy - y con esto último se marcha resignado y me deja sola, llorando y con la pena encima. SOY DE LO PEOR. Me dejo caer al suelo ya con lágrimas inundando mi cara.

* * *

**¿Qué sucederá luego? ¿Peeta podrá soportar todas estas emociones?**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicos, de verdad me animan a seguir publicando ;)**

_**Deutschland: **_Mmm pues la verdad… hay que ver en el siguiente capitulo jejeje xD

Gracias por comentar y por leer la historia! Saludos!


	6. Decisión menos pensada

**Capitulo 6**

**"Decisión menos pensada"**

Mi respiración se siente entrecortada, mi pecho me duele por haber llorado. Me encuentro de pie ahora viendo al cielo y admirando la luna llena y las pocas estrellas que se encuentran a su alrededor. Intento no recordar lo sucedido, intento borrar de mi mente las palabras que con enojo y decepción Peeta prenunció hacia mí. Siento un pequeño vacio en mi corazón luego de darme cuenta que arruine todo, como siempre.

Al mirar las estrellas me acuerda a mi vida en el distrito 12; aunque no son tan abundantes aquí como lo son allá. De momento me invade la nostalgia, me inunda ese huequito en mi corazón recién herido por las palabras de Peeta, de las que yo soy culpable. No se como explicar lo sola que me siento ahora. Necesito de una mano amiga que me impulse y me diga que todo va a pasar, que me quede tranquila. Necesito de la compañía de alguien que me consuele y que con solo unas cuantas palabras me haga sentir menos culpable. No se porque, pero de repente se me vino a la mente que aquella persona podría ser el que había estado conmigo en mis momentos difíciles, me había acompañado en los felices y siempre había prestado apoyo, aunque a veces no lo mereciera justo. Y esa persona es Gale.

No debería pensar en el en este momento, pero sin lugar a dudas y a pesar de lo sucedido antes de regresar al Capitolio y anunciar mi compromiso con Peeta; el sigue siendo mi mejor amigo. Gale, ese chico que conocí cuando estaba atravesando por los peores momentos de mi corta vida; ese chico que paso por lo mismo que yo y por esa razón nos brindamos mutuo apoyo. Mi amigo desde los 11 años y que ahora debe estar molesto conmigo; que digo molesto, más bien debe odiarme. Sé que últimamente atravesamos por un momento confuso en el que yo contribuí un poco y que ahora debe haberle causado daño, como siempre lo hago. El es solo mi amigo, o lo era, pero aun sigo pensando que lo es. No debería pensar en el ahora, ni se porque vino a mi su recuerdo. Será mejor que trate de aclarar todo esto, estoy segura que si no lo hago, seguiré causando daño.

Pesadamente entro de nuevo al salón, los invitados bailan y se divierten como si nada; claro, ellos no están al tanto de lo que me pasa y me atrevo a decir que ni les importa.

Sigo caminando y veo a Haymitch que me hace señas y se acerca con un señor el cual no había visto antes, al igual que los demás invitados.

- Katniss al fin te encuentro - me dice mientras me lanza una mirada reprochadora y a la vez aliviada.

- Pues aquí estoy - respondo indiferente. Debo aparentar o sino el se dará cuenta que sucede algo; a menos de que ya lo sepa...

- Pues aquí la tienes. Preciosa te presento a Plutarch Heavensbee, el es el nuevo vigilante en jefe de los juegos de este año.

- Mucho gusto Katniss, es un placer conocerte formalmente - dice mientras estrecha su mano con la mía. No se porque pero tengo la ligera impresión de que ya lo he visto anteriormente.

- Como veras Kat, el era uno de los que se encontraban junto con Seneca, en los días de las sesiones de entrenamiento de los juegos pasados.

- ¿Ah sí? - ¡claro! Con razón ya se me hacia peculiar. Si mal lo recuerdo, él fue uno de los que huyo con suerte de que no le clavara la flecha en el cuello después de que mostraran indiferencia y mala educación al momento de realizar mi demostración de talento. Y valla manera con que lo hizo.

- Yo sin duda no puedo olvidar esa vez que la conocí. Recuerdo tener que haber mandado a lavar mi traje después de un salvador he inesperado baño de ponche - río por el comentario. Claro que me acuerdo y de su cara de miedo por lo que hice. Al parecer también le dio risa, ya que rió conmigo disimuladamente.

- Lo siento, no debí hacerlo…

- Descuida, ya pasó, y créeme si no hubieras hecho eso, no hubiéramos notado tu increíble destreza con el arco. Eres muy buena me atrevo a decir - su tono es cálido y hasta amistoso. No puedo creer que el tenga que dirigir los juegos, es absurdo.

- Jajaja bueno, creo que no tuve necesidad de presentarlos formalmente. Me alegra que compartan sus experiencias.

- Si es bueno… - responde Plutarch.

- Oye Kat ¿Dónde está Peeta? ¿No debería estar contigo? - esto último lo pregunta en voz baja y con un tono un poco alarmante.

- Eh… el está… debe estar compartiendo con otros, ya sabes, siendo buen anfitrión - vaya Katniss, buena esa. Mi conciencia me responde con sarcasmo.

- Ah ya veo. Si claro eso se le da muy bien. Como veras ellos necesitan su espacio de vez en cuando ¿no?… - Haymitch le explica al señor mientras me ve de reojo siguiéndome el juego. Por supuesto que debe de sospechar algo, que por mi culpa Peeta está borracho y desaparecido por el despecho causado por mí. Genial, soy un genio.

- Si eso es necesario. Bueno será mejor que me retire, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y dentro de un rato tengo una reunión, que por cierto ya debería estar en camino - Plutarch dice esto mientras ve la hora en un reloj de bolsillo color dorado con mi insignia de sinsajo grabado en la tapa (ahora eso es la moda).

- Fue un gusto conocerle - me despido con una sonrisa cortés.

- El gusto es mío. Hasta luego y felicidades Katniss, que seas muy feliz- esto lo dijo con suma sinceridad - Haymitch.. - asintió de modo de despedida y se fue caminando rápidamente entre la multitud.

- ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que está pasando? - me pregunta una vez que ya nos quedamos solos.

- Nada, es solo que ya estoy cansada, me gustaría subir ya a la habitación - respondo cansadamente. Y es verdad, es lo que más quiero, tal vez Peeta ya este arriba.

- Pues… - me mira dudosamente y luego me toma del brazo y me dirige hasta cerca de la salida. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, suelta su agarre y me dice en tono un tanto enojado y amenazador - será mejor que aclaren sus diferencias y prometas que no darán de que hablar hasta que lleguemos al 12 mañana por la noche - asiento en modo de haber entendido y luego se relaja y me dice - yo me encargo de dar una excusa para despedirlos. Llamare a Cinna para que te acompañe.

- De acuerdo. Gracias.

- Ok - y se va y me deja sola por unos instantes hasta que veo a Cinna y a mi madre caminar hacia mí en el momento que escucho aplausos provenientes del salón. Seguro que ya Haymitch les aviso de nuestra "repentina y amorosa retirada".

- ¿Te encuentras bien hija? - pregunta mi madre al llegar a mi lado.

- Si estoy bien…. Solo que un poco cansada - al decir esto mi madre frunce el ceño y me mira dudosamente.

- No me refería a eso querida, Al parecer no entendiste bien la pregunta - oh oh… No por favor. No en este momento tan abrumador para mí ¿Cómo se atreve a preguntar eso? No estoy de humor para la… charla. Ya tuve suficiente por hoy...

- Mamá no empieces ¿sí? - que vergüenza. No debería sentirme así. Es que solo el pensar de hacer eso… con Peeta. Me entristezco al pensar en el ¿Dónde estará?

Subimos en el elevador y llegados al piso en donde se encuentra la habitación que compartiré con Peeta esta noche como recién casados. Si supieran que ya hemos dormido juntos…

- Buenas noches - les digo a los dos.

- Que pases buena noche linda - me responde Cinna cariñosamente - Cualquier cosa que necesites…

- Descuida, estaré bien. Lo prometo - luego de decir esto mi madre se despide de mi con un beso en la frente y con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas próximas a salir. Me quedo sola después con la manilla de la puerta sujeta - Si puedo hacerlo. Hablaré con él y lo aclarare todo - respiro profundamente y luego entro a la habitación.

Está decorada de un modo similar a como estaba el salón de la ceremonia, pero menos exagerado. Es amplia, como todo aquí. Con una cama grande, con muchas almohadas y pétalos de flores esparcidas encima del edredón. Tengo que reconocer que está preciosa. Al entrar me quedo parada en medio de la habitación, veo en una mesa dos copas junto con una botella de humeante vino y a su lado una rosa blanca; esto no me da buena espina. Esa es una señal de que Snow tuvo que ver algo con esto. Me da miedo pensar que en cualquier momento saldrá de una puerta y se reirá de mí diciendo que no valió la pena el esfuerzo, que falle en mi estúpido intento de proteger a los que quiero.

En eso siento como la puerta se abre y volteo un tanto asustada por si se cumplía mi afirmación. Pero en lugar de encontrar a un desagradable y detestable presidente; veo a un desolado, triste y ahora sobrio Peeta. Nos quedamos de pie en donde estamos sin el más ánimo de comenzar a hablar, hasta que soy yo la que decido hacerlo, pero al parecer él pensó lo mismo…

- Peeta, yo… tengo que hablar contigo… es que…

- Yo igual - su voz está ronca por el alcohol y el llanto. Sus ojos están rojos - Mira yo lo estuve pensando y… creo que será mejor…

- ¿Qué pa…

- Nos mantengamos distantes unos días. Todo esto fue muy rápido y… necesito pensar - dice viéndome a los ojos. No se que decir, me quedo con las palabras en la boca. De repente todo me da vueltas y muy dolorosamente me doy cuenta de que lo estoy perdiendo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Será que Peeta esta comenzando a dudar de su matrimonio con Katniss?**

**Pueden comentar y dar sus opiniones :) estaré gustosa de responder!**

_**Chrushbut: **_Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia Yo también me imagine algo así si ellos hubieran llegado a casarse. Sin duda Katniss no se sentiría del todo bien y Peeta estaría sufriendo por no ser correspondido como el quisiera. Eso no me gusta para nada, porque amo a es apareja xD

Saludos!

_**AdriLopez: **_Hola! ¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias Espero que puedas seguir disfrutando de la historia!

Pues sorpresas se avecinan, así que poco a poco ire publicando los capítulos y así sacar de inquietudes jejeje XD Cuídate!


	7. Por no ser sincera, lo estoy perdiendo

**Capitulo 7**

**"Por no ser sincera, lo estoy perdiendo"**

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, los cuales para mi fueron eternos. Sus palabras siguen rondando por mi mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez: "necesito pensar", "creo que será mejor mantenernos distantes unos días". Ya me duele la cabeza y mis palabras siguen sin salir de mi boca.

Hasta que por fin reúno valor y hablo - Yo… no se que decir… me tomaste por sorpresa… - genial, ¿es todo lo que tengo?

El me mira expectante, como esperando a que siga hablando, pero como al ver que no lo hago, se resigna y prosigue - Se que no es lo que esperabas escuchar, pero… Lo estuve pensando y creo que será lo mejor para los dos - se queda callado un instante y prosigue - Lamento lo de hace un rato, se que fue estúpido de mi parte comportarme así, pero no lo pude evitar…

- Lo se y lamento que esto haya sido por mi culpa…

- No fue tu culpa…

- Claro que lo fue… y creo que también esto es lo mejor, no quiero seguir contribuyendo con tu confusión, ya son muchas las que tengo yo - me duele en el alma decir esto, pero en el fondo se que para Peeta será mucho mejor así. No quiero seguir causándole daño, aunque me duela aceptarlo.

El me mira a los ojos por un instante y se que también le duele. Como desearía que me tragara la tierra en este momento para no seguir haciendo daño.

- Bueno, creo que llegamos a un acuerdo - dice un tanto serio. No me gusta verlo con esa expresión - será mejor que descanses, mañana regresaremos al distrito 12 por la tarde; o mas bien hoy, ya que son las 2 de la mañana - dice viendo su reloj de muñeca.

- Si tienes razón… - esta noche será larga para mi. Las intensiones de Peeta de no pasar la noche aquí conmigo me abruman. Lo necesito.

- Entonces, buenas noches - dice ya volteándose para salir por la puerta. Acerté, no va a dormir conmigo. Me duele aún más.

- Peeta, solo me gustaría que me hicieras un favor… - el voltea y me ve con una mirada llena de confusión. Pero tengo que decírselo, lo necesito junto a mi, aunque sea por hoy. Quiero dormir sin pesadillas, sentirme segura y cómoda. En pocas palabras, necesito estar junto a el esta noche - por favor, aunque sea por esta noche… ¿podrías quedarte conmigo? - digo balbuceando, es algo que siempre me pasa cuando le pido lo mismo. Me pone nerviosa el saber su respuesta. Temo a que diga que no y yo me suma en una noche de dolor y pena conmigo misma.

- El al ver mi reacción, dudó por unos segundos pero después aflojo su mandíbula, la cual la tenía apretada, y relajo su entrecejo. Con un suspiro resignado me dijo - Esta bien, si así lo deseas… - aunque no me gusto mucho como lo dijo, me dio gusto que accediera. Por lo menos hoy podre disfrutar de su abrazo, tal vez por última vez.

Me desperté por los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana y me pegaban en la cara. Dormí bien, al parecer no tuve pesadillas y eso es gracias a la presencia de Peeta. Al recordarlo, lo busco a mi lado y no está, su lado está vacío y frio. Tal vez todo fue un sueño y el nunca estuvo aquí. Me levanto adolorida por dentro, cuando escucho que tocan la puerta. Digo que pase, quien quiera que sea, pero me sorprendo al ver a Peeta de pie debajo del umbral de la puerta. Me pongo de pie al instante, tanto así que me mareo un poco por lo rápido que lo hice.

- Buenos días - dice con un asomo de sonrisa, solo por cortesía perece - como te vi durmiendo plácidamente, no quise despertarte así que te deje dormir. Ya pedí tu desayuno, vendrá en un momento - entonces si fue real. Si paso la noche conmigo. Sonrío un poco por ello, hasta que veo que el tristemente me devuelve el gesto y se voltea para salir.

- Espera un momento Peeta - lo detengo justo cuando está saliendo. Necesito decirle ya lo que siento. No puedo seguir callando. Me hace daño, le hace daño. Tengo que ser sincera de una vez y decirle que lo necesito y que no quiero que se vaya - necesito decirte algo… - Me ve con el ceño un poco fruncido y se queda parado con la manilla de la puerta todavía en su mano.

- Eh… yo solo quería decirte que… - balbuceo un poco ¿Por qué diablos me pasa eso cuando intento decirle algo importante? Me siento tan tonta - es solo que yo… - veo como se impacienta y propina un largo suspiro como señal de aburrimiento e inquietud. Ok aquí va, se lo voy a decir de una buena vez - Peeta yo quiero comentarte que…

- ¿Interrumpo algo? - pregunta Haymitch quien ahora está detrás de Peeta. ¡Pues claro que interrumpe!. Me frustro.

- No Haymitch… - contesta Peeta mientras me ve y luego se voltea hacia el - estaba hablando con Katniss, pero ya iba de salida - No saben cuánto me dolió escuchar eso. Un dudoso Haymitch lo ve y luego voltea hacia mí. Al parecer se siente apenado por haber interrumpido, ¡y que sienta así!

- De acuerdo. Entonces… les vengo a decir que salimos esta tarde para el 12. Estamos saliendo a las 4 pm, por lo que les recomiendo que vayan recogiendo sus cosas para que estén listos a tiempo. Ya son las 11:30 am, por lo que les vengo a avisar desde temprano por si acaso.

- De acuerdo - dice Peeta ya dispuesto a salir, pero es Haymitch quien lo detiene un momento - no he terminado chico - lo hala del brazo y entran a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos - es solo que quería comentar algo. Desde ahora ustedes serán el foco de atención de todos, sus pasos estarán calculados y su presencia dará mucho de que hablar. Por lo que les pido que se comporten bien y estén preparados - todo esto lo dijo rápidamente, como queriendo no ser interrumpido.

- ¿A qué te refieres a que estemos preparados? - pregunto.

- Haymitch voltea los ojos y me dice con impaciencia - Por si no lo recuerdas cielito, este año será el Vasallaje de los 25 y ustedes por ser los actuales vencedores deberán asistir como mentores, quieran o no, así que deben estar listos para lo que se avecine. He escuchado rumores de que este año puede ser más brutal que los anteriores y la verdad no me sorprende. El Capitolio no está muy contento todavía por lo que paso el año pasado - si lo se, el acto suicida de las bayas no fue de mucho agrado para los organizadores y sobretodo para el presidente Snow, quien todavía sigue atormentando mi vida.

- Entonces ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? - pregunta Peeta un tanto aburrido por el tema.

- Pues quiero que cooperen y se mantengan unidos, ahora más que nunca nuestro distrito debe dar la talla para dejar el puesto de distrito débil, ustedes ya rompieron esa brecha, por lo que ahora toca seguir puliendo el camino y demostrar que nos podemos hasta considerar como tributos profesionales.

- No se si pueda hacerlo. No quiero ver morir a más gente… - le digo decidida, no quiero ver como chicos inocentes mueren solo por diversión del Capitolo.

- Pues tendrás que ir preciosa - Peeta y el me ven seriamente. Otra vez yo soy el foco de los disturbios - A demás, tienes que contarme algo señorita; algo de lo que no quiso decir - me sorprendo al ver que saca una pequeña tarjeta arrugada de su bolsillo. La reconozco, es la tarjeta que me mando Snow ayer por la mañana en la caja roja.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hacías allí? - pregunto asustada

- Nada, solo me llego después de que recogieran tus cosas de tu habitación del departamento. De manera repentina apareció esto debajo de tu cama… - lo agita levemente en su mano. Peeta mira confundido a la tarjeta y luego voltea hacia mi y endurece la mandíbula. Esta molesto.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué dice la tarjeta? - Pregunta impaciente y nos ve a los dos mientras lo hace - ¿por qué no responden? ¿Qué sucede? - no puedo decir nada, estoy petrificada, las palabras no salen de mi boca de nuevo. Peeta al ver que no respondíamos apretó con fuerza sus puños y respiro profundamente - lo están haciendo de nuevo ¿verdad?. Como siempre escondiéndome todo. Estoy arto de sus secretos. Ya veo que nunca podre pertenecer a ellos - dice alzando la voz cada vez más.

- Peeta no es lo que crees…

- Ya basta Haymitch, ya ha pasado varias veces. No tienen porque disimular - suspira quedadamente. Sigue enojado cuando dice - mejor me voy, así ustedes pueden hablar con confianza - me ve con enojo - no me necesitan aquí - y como acto seguido se voltea y sale de la habitación tirando la puerta.

- Peeta espera… - ya es muy tarde. Me quedo sin habla, mis músculos no responden, mi corazón da un vuelco y mi respiración se entrecorta por los sollozos que se están formando - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo? - le pregunto gritando y ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Haymitch me ve apenado. Lo siguiente que pasa es que me voy corriendo al baño y me encierro con llave. Me dejo caer lentamente recostada de la puerta. Mi llanto cada vez es más fuerte. Me odio. Escucho los pasos de Haymitch acercándose y luego intenta abrir la puerta; al ver que no puede abrirla me llama y da ligeros golpecitos como para que sepa que está ahí y quiere que le abra. No lo voy a hacer.

- Kat por favor abre la puerta - sigue moviendo la perilla de la puerta - Katniss por favor…

- ¡Vete! Déjame sola. ¡Vete ya! - Le grito con todas mis fuerzas- ¡déjame en paz!

Me tapo las orejas con las manos. No quiero seguir escuchándolo. Por su culpa Peeta se enojo aun más conmigo. Si tan solo no hubiera mencionado lo de esa nota. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué ganaba?. Yo intente olvidarlo pero al parecer el no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Sigo llorando, no puedo detenerme. Me duele el pecho por los fuertes sollozos. Haymitch sigue llamándome - preciosa lo lamento, no quise causarles mas daño, pero era necesario que lo supiera, pero no iba a ser yo el que se lo dijera - ahora me echa la culpa a mi; bueno en parte tiene razón, yo debí haberle dicho, pero no lo hice. Me odio - los quiero a los dos como si fueran mis hijos. Quiero lo mejor para ustedes - dice esto último con pesar en su voz. El poco a poco se ha convertido en más que un mentor. Uno más de nuestra familia - lo siento cielo - suspira y escucho sus pasos mientras se va de la habitación. Quiero estar sola ahora, no puedo más con esto. Me duele saber que ahora Peeta se aleja más y más de mi.

* * *

**Se que Peeta y Katniss están pasando por unos momentos difíciles, pero les aseguro que las cosas van a cambiar... Dentro de poco vivirán nuevas experiencias, buenas y no tan buenas, pero aún así podrán superarlas... Dentro de poco lo sabrán xD**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer la historia y por sus comentarios!**

**Ires: Hola y gracias por comentar. Me alegro que te haya gustado Sin duda Katniss se siente presionada por muchas cosas, lleva la vida de sus seres queridos a cuestas y eso le pesa, pero poco a poco podrá darse cuenta que no está sola y que Peeta, quien ahora está cerca de ella, la puede ayudar y apoyar con su amor. Eso es lo que pienso yo a cerca de ellos…**

_**Camiibell03:**_ Hola! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Peeta y Katniss van a ver muchos cambios a su alrededor de ahora en adelante

_**Chrushbut:**_ Hi! Yo tampoco creo que ellos puedan permanecer mucho tiempo separados… Se quieren demasiado! Bueno, eso fue lo que me imagine al momento de leer En Llamas xD

Gracias por leer y comentar Saludos.

_**Yuki Ai Ne:**_ Que tal! Peeta sabe muy bien que Katniss lo hace solo por salvar sus vidas, pero aún así le duele :/ Pero tranqui, ya verás como van cambiando las cosas jejeje Nos estarán mucho tiempo separados…

Muchas gracias por leer la historia. Cuídate!

_**Aiitaniitaaa: **_Hola! Me alegro mucho el que te haya gustado la historia! Me emocionada saber que mis locas ideas están dando resultados buenos jejejej Espero poder seguir viendo tus comentarios Gracias por leer. Saludos!


	8. Segura de nuevo

**Capitulo 8**

**"Segura de nuevo"**

No se cuanto tiempo estuve encerrada en el baño, pero si se que me duele todo. Mis ojos ya están secos de tanto llorar y mi respiración está más calmada que antes. No se porque la tierra no me ha tragado todavía. Como desearía que pasara eso.

Ya es por la tarde y me encuentro en el lobby del edificio junto a Cinna y Haymitch, este último me ve de vez en cuando con pena en sus ojos, el sabe porque no le hablo, lo sabe muy bien. En cambio Cinna siente el ambiente pesado y se nota un poco inquieto mientras me lanza miradas de reojo, tal vez no ha querido preguntarme el por qué de mi actitud. Se lo agradezco por eso. En un instante llega Effie como siempre ajetreada por el horario y nos pide que salgamos para tomar el auto que nos llevará a la estación de tren.

Cuando ya estamos montados en el tren veo como cientos de personas van a despedirnos, lanzando flores y con sonrisas en sus caras mientras nos hacen señas de despedida. Peeta se encuentra a mi lado tomando mi mano, aparentando de nuevo. Se que no se siente a gusto, por lo que al momento de dejar atrás la estación, se separa de mi y se excusa para salir de la habitación. Todos nos ven y lanzan miradas de desconcierto. Yo solo me quedo ahí de pie junto a la ventana. No quiero llorar más.

Ya han pasado 2 horas desde que nos fuimos y no he visto más a Peeta, ya algunos se han preguntado en donde esta pero como ven que no respondo, suponen que yo tampoco se, y lo peor es que es verdad. Ya cansada de sus miradas decido ir a su búsqueda, salgo del compartimiento y comienzo a caminar por el pasillo. Como estos trenes son los mismos que llevan a los tributos al Capitolio luego de la cosecha y también son los mismos que utilizamos Peeta y yo para el tour de los Vencedores, podría decir que ya se por donde dirigirme, se me hace más fácil ahora.

Recorro el pasillo y llego al compartimiento que es la habitación que se supone que compartiré con Peeta como ya una pareja casada. Tal vez esté aquí, así que decido entrar. Cuando lo hago veo la habitación a oscuras y sola. Veo la cama matrimonial tendida todavía por lo que supongo que nunca estuvo aquí. Y ahora ¿Dónde estará? El tren es grande pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien se pierda. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, hay un pasillo por donde no he pasado, lo descubrí en uno de los recorridos de la gira, pero no me atreví a pasar. Ahora que lo pienso, puede que se encuentre ahí, así que comienzo a caminar hacia allá. Al llegar me detengo en la doble puerta, está abierta porque se ve un reflejo saliendo por entre las dos puertas. Me armo de valor y entro.

Lo que veo me sorprende y me emociona. Esta habitación es muy hermosa, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que estoy en el último compartimiento del tren, por lo que en lugar de haber pared y una pequeña ventana como las hay en las demás habitaciones; se encuentra un ventanal desde el techo hasta el piso, todo de vidrio y mostrando la escena de un atardecer precioso, donde los rayos de color naranja rojizo se filtran por el vidrio y provocan un juego de colores en el suelo. Es hermoso de verdad. Camino hasta el ventanal y me quedo de pie frente a él viendo como el sol se esconde detrás de la montaña cubierta de nieve en su pico que estamos dejando atrás. No se por qué pero de golpe me viene la imagen mía y de Gale sentados en la pradera luego de haber cazado durante el día. Su recuerdo siempre está conmigo. En esos momentos me sentía feliz siendo yo misma en compañía de Gale. Mi mejor amigo, el cual ahora no querrá perdonarme el que me haya casado.

De repente siento un movimiento detrás de mi que me saca de mis cavilaciones. Asustada me volteo y encuentro a Peeta sentado en un sillón con un cuaderno en sus piernas y un lápiz en su mano. Estaba dibujando y yo lo estaba interrumpiendo. Con razón no lo habíamos visto.

- Disculpa no quise interrumpir tu trabajo - digo mientras remuevo mis dedos entre mis manos - Solo que como no te habíamos visto desde hace unas horas, decidí ir a buscarte, pero ya se porque no aparecías así que mejor te dejo tranquilo para que termines de dibujar - digo esto último mientras me dispongo a salir.

- Descuida, ya lo había terminado, solo le estaba dando unos retoques - me dice mientras se levanta del sillón y recoge los lápices de la mesa de al lado.

- Ah ok… - silencio sepulcral reina por unos momentos eternos, hasta que al fin decido acabar con el - dentro de un rato servirán la cena, así que será mejor estar allá antes de que Effie se altere y venga por nosotros - el asiente y cierra su cuaderno.

- Si, tienes razón. Será mejor ir - ya está dispuesto a salir cuando lo detengo para decirle lo que estaba pensando desde hace rato. Necesito su perdón, lo necesito junto a mi.

- Peeta yo quería decirte que lo siento mu…

- ¿Chicos están por aquí? La cena ya va a estar servida - escucho la voz de Effie a lo lejos quien me interrumpe. Tendré que hablar seriamente con ellos y decirles que dejen de estropear cuando estoy por decir algo importante. Peeta suspira y camina hacia la puerta.

- Al parecer se nos adelantó - comenta mientras abre la puerta y hace una señal como todo caballero para que salga primero. No tengo de otra que resignarme y salir. Nunca podré decirle lo que siento. Soy un fracaso.

La cena transcurre en un silencio incómodo. En la mesa se encuentra Effie, Cinna, Peeta, Portia, Haymitch y yo. Mi familia y la de Peeta viajan en un tren a parte. Siento como los demás comen concentrados, tratando fallidamente de entablar conversación. Siento la mirada apenada de Haymitch de vez en cuando y quisiera poder evadirlo. En eso Portia decide romper con el silencio.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo Peeta? No te vimos por un rato - comenta mientras toma una pequeña porción de ensalada.

- Estaba dibujando. Tenia un buen rato que no lo hacia - dice mientras no aparta la mirada de su plato. De nuevo siento como la mirada, no solo la de Haymitch, sino también la de Cinna y de una curiosa Effie. Al parecer piensan que podría decir algo. Sin embargo sigo simulando que como el asado. La verdad solo he dado tres bocados a mi comida, se me quito de repente el apetito.

- Ahh… si, lo necesitas para distraerte - dice Portia un tanto incómoda por el fallido intento de comenzar conversación.

- ¿No vas a comer Katniss? - pregunta Effie tomando la servilleta para limpiarse la comisura de la boca.

- No, no tengo mucha hambre - contesto repitiendo el gesto de Effie. Ella me mira con desconcierto y decide no decir más. Odio este tipo de situaciones.

Al terminar la cena nos levantamos todos y para mi sorpresa Effie me llama y me pide que la acompañe. La sigo hasta el compartimiento de al lado, gracias a Dios estas paredes están diseñadas para que no se escuche nada entre las habitaciones. Bendigo al arquitecto que diseño este tren.

- ¿Sucede algo que quisieras comentar katniss? - me pregunta al momento en que se acerca a mi lentamente.

- No, nada… estoy bien - miento de nuevo. Effie me mira dudosa y suspira. Me sorprende lo que luego me dice.

- Entiendo. Se que últimamente no soy de tu confianza, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. No se como te sientes, pero me imagino que todo esto ha sido muy rápido y repentino. Eres joven todavía y te faltan muchas cosas en el futuro por afrontar, pero estoy segura que tu podrás con ellas. Eres fuerte, sabrás superar lo malo y disfrutar de lo bueno - me sonríe después de decir esto. ¡No puedo creerlo! A pesar de la imagen egocéntrica, extravagante y algunas veces arrogante de Effie, típica de habitante del Capitolio, me doy cuenta que si tiene sentimientos. Es increíble ver que hasta ella puede expresarse abiertamente y sin temor; en cambio yo solo llego a trancarme en mis palabras y lo poco que digo son burradas. Es patético.

- Gracias - contesto con verdadera sinceridad- gracias por esas palabras.

- No me agradezcas. Actúa, mira que el tiempo vale oro - ríe un poco por su comentario, ella sabe de su inquietante obsesión por el tiempo y que todo se haga justo a la hora.

- Si, lo se - respondo con una sonrisa tímida.

Luego de hablar con ella me dirijo a la habitación que compartiré con Peeta. Al llegar no lo encuentro, por lo que pienso que así era mejor. Entro al baño, me doy una ducha rápida para relajarme, me cepillo los dientes y me coloco la pijama. Al salir a buscar mis pantuflas, entra Peeta, me ve rápidamente y me saluda. Le devuelvo el gesto y luego toma su ropa de dormir del cajón de al lado y se va al baño. Cuando sale, yo me encuentro sentada en la orilla de la cama viendo a la puerta de la habitación, siento como guarda unas cosas y yo, recordando las palabras de Effie, reúno el valor y lo enfrento.

- Peeta esta vez si necesito hablarte… y ya no nos van a interrumpir - digo esto mientras voy a la puerta y la cierro con llave. El se me queda viendo intrigado y cruza los brazos en su regazo.

- Pues te escucho, soy todo oídos.

Suspiro, cuento hasta 10 y le hablo con toda sinceridad - Se que todo lo que ha pasado no ha sido como lo pensamos. Las emociones que nos rondan son muchas y siento que no podemos seguir así - tomo aire de nuevo y prosigo - Lo siento Peeta. Lamento todo lo que ha pasado. Siento mucho haberte excluido y no permitirte saber lo que pienso. Tu me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti, pero como ves, no soy buena con las palabras y no he sabido apreciar ese gesto tuyo que me das. El que pueda confiar abiertamente en ti. Lo siento tanto - digo esta última frase con la voz un poco entrecortada. Siento como se forma un nudo en la garganta.

Peeta se queda de pie, sorprendido por lo que dije. Retira sus brazos de su agarre y se relaja. Me mira con una naciente ternura que me sorprende. Luego da un largo suspiro, camina y se sienta en el sillón que está frente a la cama, se lleva la mano derecha a la cabeza y luego aprieta el puente de su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar. Está desconcertado, lo se por su actitud.

- Yo… no se que decir...

- Pues no digas nada - le interrumpo - es mi turno de hablar. Te dije que ya no nos iban a interrumpir ¿lo recuerdas? - le pregunto y el sonríe por el comentario. Definitivamente se ve adorable cuando lo hace.

- Se que el que nos hayamos casado a la fuerza no fue de tu agrado… y lo entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero comprende que estaba asustada, la vida de todos ustedes correría peligro. No quiero que les pase nada, son muy importantes para mí - ya no puedo más, el tiene que saber lo mucho que me importa.

- Y dentro de esas personas a las que estaban corriendo peligro ¿estaba Gale no? - Oh no, me cayó como balde de agua fría esa pregunta. Pero no puedo mentirle, ya no.

- Si… - el asiente viendo al suelo - pero quiero que sepas que solo es uno más de las víctimas de lo que podría hacer el Capitolio, es mi amigo Peeta, pero aún así no va a cambiar lo que podríamos construir juntos - de repente levanta la mirada hacia y veo un ligero brillo formándose en sus ojos - me importas y mucho. No me perdonaría si volviera hacerte daño. Simplemente no lo haría - me agacho junto a él y lo miro a los ojos - perdóname por favor. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante todo será diferente y trataré, mas bien, seré mas sincera contigo, pero por favor comencemos de nuevo - le ruego prácticamente. De verdad que no quiero estar así de mal con él.

El sonríe, me toma la mano y la entrelaza con la suya y luego se acerca a mi y con ternura me dice - no tienes porque disculparte, más bien soy yo el que debe hacerlo, mi actitud no fue justa. No te agradecí por el gesto de querer otra vez salvar mi vida - me besa la mano y nos levantamos tomados de las manos - claro que me encantaría comenzar de nuevo señora Mellark - y como acto seguido me lanzo a sus brazos. Extrañaba tanto hacerlo. Ahora estamos juntos de nuevo, juntos contra el mundo… y se que esta vez el nuevo comienzo será para bien. Ahí, abrazados, como si fuéramos uno solo, me sentí segura de nuevo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Nos publicamos pronto :)**

_**Chrushbut:**_Hola! ¿Qué tal? Si, la verdad que Peeta no se merece que le oculten cosas y sabiendo que compartirá vida de ahora en adelante con ella… Pero tranqui, ya poco a poco se irán resolviendo las cosas

Gracias por leer. Saludos!

_**Yuki Ai Ne:**_Hola! Que bueno que te ha gustado el capitulo, es buena señal que te quedes con la intriga, así se si lo hice bien jejeje xD

Espero seguir viendo tus comentarios. Gracias de nuevo y saludos!


	9. Sentimiento abrumador Parte I

**Capitulo 9**

**"Sentimiento abrumador (Parte I)"**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que llegamos de nuevo al distrito 12. Ahora que vivo en la misma casa que Peeta, debo decir que nuestra relación ha mejorado, a tal grado que somos muy buenos amigos, nos confiamos todo y estamos atentos el uno con el otro como una pareja pero sin ese sentimiento de amor todavía definido. Eso sobretodo en mi, aunque últimamente he disfrutado mucho de su compañía y me siento más segura y cómoda a su lado no puedo decir que comparto el mismo sentimiento que el hacia mi. Necesito más tiempo para pensarlo.

En fin, nuestra vida sigue su rutina. Peeta va todas las mañanas a trabajar junto a su familia en la panadería y yo me ocupo de mi nuevo pasatiempo, diseñar. Si, aunque no lo crean, actualmente me ha comenzado a interesar un poco ese tema, Cinna me ha ayudado en algunas cosas básicas como coser, bordar y dibujar bocetos, los cuales he mejorado con la práctica. También me he quedado en casa arreglando cosas, como buena esposa (quien lo diría que terminaría haciendo esto), a demás que acompaño a mi madre en casa y ayudo a Prim en sus tareas de la escuela. Como se acercan los juegos, les están enseñando como se realizaron los anteriores Quater Quell, los cuales suceden cada 25 años. Me duele todavía leer sobre ese tema, pero siento que me será de ayuda para los de este año, donde soy mentora junto con Peeta.

En resumen, esta es mi vida ahora y lo raro está en que no he mencionado mis salidas de caza. Ese es un tema que lastimosamente he tratado de dejar, ya que ahora mis viajes al bosque están vigilados. Si como dije. Después de lo sucedido con Gale cuando lo descubrieron con un pavo en su mano y como acto seguido lo castigaron dándole 40 latigazos en su espalda frente a todos en la plaza del pueblo, los nuevos agentes de la paz han mandado a electrificar de verdad la cerca que divide al distrito del bosque y como si fuera poco, el que se acerque a ella, aunque solo para curiosear, puede ser amonestado.

Esto sin duda es producto de nuestros cotidianos viajes de caza y de nuestra venta de lo que cazamos en el pueblo y en el ahora desaparecido Quemador. Me siento culpable en parte por lo que paso. Las personas sabían que Gale y yo éramos los que cruzábamos la cerca y ahora ellos tienen que pagar injustamente por eso. Soy genial ¿verdad?.

Lo más triste es que los habitantes del distrito 12 ahora viven con miedo a lo que pueda pasar. Los nuevos agentes de la paz son despiadados y sínicos. Han instalado en la plaza central distintos implementos para castigar por delito a cualquier cosa, los cuales algunos pueden llevarte de manera muy dolorosa a la muerte y otros en tan solo segundos. Todos nos sentimos oprimidos, hasta me atrevería a decir que estos son iguales o hasta peores de los que vi en mi visita al distrito 11 en la gira, que por cierto termino de una manera trágica y dolorosa. Si tan solo se hubieran podido defender y derrocar a los agentes de la paz que los estaban destrozando. Si tan solo se hubieran organizado y provocado un levantamiento como muestra de superioridad como lo están haciendo recientemente en algunos distritos. Si tan solo pudiéramos hacerlo.

Y es ahí cuando me viene la imagen de la noticia que vi en el televisor del estudio del acalde Undersee cuando tuvimos la cena luego de haber regresado de la gira. Esa noticia donde se informaba de los detalles de los recientes levantamientos que el Distrito 8 estaba ocasionando. Sin duda ya las personas se estaban cansadas del gobierno del Capitolio, de las reprimendas que ellos ocasionan a la población.

Flashback

Estaba en la casa del alcalde terminándome de arreglar para la cena cuando decidí ir a visitar a mi amiga e hija del alcalde, Madge, a su habitación en el segundo piso. Ya me encontraba caminando por el pasillo y pase frente al estudio, escuche unas voces dentro, por lo que supuse que el alcalde estaba allí, toque la puerta y después la abrí para saludarlo. Al asomar mi cabeza vi que no estaba y que las voces provenían del televisor, el cual justo en ese momento emitió un pitido, el mismo que se escucha cuando se va a transmitir un programa de emisión obligatoria del Capitolio. Era mejor que saliera de ahí rápido, pero en lugar de eso no pude porque me quede helada por la noticia que estaban dando, "AVISO IMPORTANTE: NUEVOS LEVANTAMIENTOS EN EL DISTRITO 8".

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, personas encapuchadas lanzando piedras y ladrillos a los agentes de la paz, otras gentes heridas tumbadas en el pavimento, mujeres gritando y llorando por sus hijos, en fin, un caos total. Temo por sus vidas, espero que no haya tantas perdidas por parte de los habitantes del 8, pero por la aptitud de los agentes de la paz y por las armas y bombardeos que realizan sobre ellos, dudo que puedan sobrevivir la mayoría. En eso se me viene un pensamiento inquietante, ¿será que el distrito 8 es el único o hay más ocasionando levantamientos? Por la escena vivida en persona en mi visita al 11, dudo que solo el distrito 8 sea el único.

Fin del Flashback

Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar el recuerdo, de verdad que me asusta todo lo que está pasando actualmente en los distritos. Ahora se que no solamente el distrito 8 se la levantado. Gracias a fuentes que le han informado a Haymitch y a Cinna, los distritos 4, 5, 7, 10 y hasta el 3 están ocasionando disturbios. De repente me viene la idea de cómo haríamos los habitantes de aquí para organizar un levantamiento ¿tendríamos la valentía de hacerlo? ¿Seriamos fuertes? ¿Sobreviviríamos la mayoría luego? Me aterra el solo pensar en no sobrevivir.

- Hija te estoy hablando ¿Katniss? - la voz de mi madre me saca de mis cavilaciones. Al parecer estuve distraída pensando mucho tiempo.

- ¿Eh? Ah si mamá lo siento… ¿Qué me decías?

- Te estaba preguntando si le vas a llevar las cosas que te deje en la canasta a Hazelle hoy - Hazelle, la madre de Gale se encuentra aún más angustiada que antes, ya que teme por la vida de Gale que ahora retomo su trabajo en las minas. A mi también me asusta, temo porque le vaya a pasar algo malo debido a los peligros que allí se encuentran, es mi amigo y no quiero que le pase nada. A demás su hija menor se encuentra enferma y por eso no ha ido a trabajar en casa de Haymitch como ama de llaves; el le dio estos días libres para que ella se quedara con su hija mientras se recupera.

- Si claro, voy saliendo ahora por cierto. ¿Algo más que quieras que le lleve?

- No querida, ya todo está en la canasta. Solo dile que las hierbas están listas, solo de calentar y verterlas en la sopa. Eso le ayudará a la pequeña a aliviar su dolor de estómago.

- Ok yo le digo - me despido de ella con un beso en la mejilla y tomo la canasta del mesón de la cocina.

- Hija recuerda que esta noche será la cena, trata de no llegar tarde ¿le avisaste a Haymitch? - me grita cuando ya estoy en la puerta para salir de la casa.

- Si madre yo le dije esta mañana antes de venir para acá. Peeta saldrá temprano de la panadería, por lo que estaremos aquí temprano, no te preocupes - le digo sonriendo.

- De acuerdo. Mándale saludos a Hazelle de mi parte y que espero que se mejore la pequeña.

- Si yo le digo. Hasta luego mamá - me despido y salgo de la casa.

Voy caminando admirando el paisaje y disfrutando del clima. La nieve se está derritiendo y el calor se siente cada vez más, eso da indicios de que la Primavera ya está por llegar y con ella la época de la cosecha y de los juegos. Ugh ¿por qué siempre pienso en eso? Trato de despejar de mi mente ese pensamiento, tengo que estar relajada y disfrutar de todo esto, aunque el ambiente en el distrito no sea del todo ameno.

Estoy por llegar a la Veta, el lugar donde nací, crecí y que todavía vive la familia de Gale. Me duele ver como todas estas personas viven en estas condiciones tan deplorables, yo también sufrí lo mismo que ellos y el solo pensar que ahora tengo el suficiente dinero como para mandar a remodelar la casa de algunas familias de aquí y a demás de alimentarlas, me llega el sentimiento de ayudarlos y de compartir lo que tengo.

Llego a la vieja casa de Gale, tan parecida a la antigua casa en donde vivía con mi madre y Prim antes de ir a los juegos y en donde crecí. Hazelle se asoma por la ventana y luego me sonríe y va a abrirme la puerta.

- Hola Katniss ¿Cómo estás? - dice mientras sostiene la puerta para que entre.

- Hola, estoy muy bien ¿y usted? ¿Cómo sigue Posy?

- Pues como verás estoy un poco cansada, pero dentro de lo que cabe estoy bien. En cuanto a Posy, ella amaneció un poco mejor. Gracias a Dios y la medicina que me dio tu madre anoche, se le bajo la fiebre y ya ha aceptado comida - se le nota preocupación en su mirada, sin duda el estar enfermo en la Veta, significa largas jornadas de cuidados y sacrificios por parte de los familiares. Es duro poder mantenerse día a día y el estar enfermo te complica aún más.

- Eso es bueno por lo menos. Aquí mi madre le manda las hierbas para que las coloque en la sopa que le preparó, dice que es suficiente como para que comience a sentirse mejor - coloco la canasta en la mesa y ella me da una sincera y agradecida sonrisa.

- Gracias querida, no saben lo mucho que les agradezco. No se como pagarles…

- Descuida, no tiene que pagarnos nada. Ustedes son como de la familia - contesto con verdadera honestidad. En estos últimos años ellos se han convertido como unos más de la familia, aunque Gale me demostró lo contrario recientemente, el me ve como más que su supuesta prima. Siento un revuelco de emociones al recordar eso. No se que pensar.

De repente se escuchan pasos desde afuera de la casa y como acto seguido la puerta se abre y refleja a un cansado Gale, con su uniforme de minero y su casco sucios de restos de carbón.

* * *

**¿Qué creen que sucederá en el encuentro de Katniss y Gale?**

**Como verán, el capitulo era muy largo, por lo que decidí publicarlo en dos partes. Dentro de poco publicaré la segunda parte :) Saludos!**

_**AdriLopez:**_Hola! Me da mucho gusto que te encante la historia Poco a poco irán sucediendo cosas que Katniss y Peeta tendrán que afrontar juntos…

Espero seguir viendo tus comentarios y gracias por leer Cuídate!

_**Zucix:**_ Que tal! A mi también me gustaría vivir en un mundo donde todo se arregle conversando jajajaj lástima que no es así… Katniss y Peeta están destinados a estar juntos, por lo que de una u otra manera ella tenía que dar el primer paso ¿no es así? Jejeje

Gracias a ti por leer y nos publicamos pronto

_**Raqhu:**_ Hola! Me alegro que te guste la historia. Dentro de poco publicaré la segunda parte del capitulo, así que espero que te guste también Saludos!

_**Ane-Potter17: **_Hi! Peeta y Katniss son una parejita muy especial y bella *-* y me encanta que estén juntos, así que esperemos que sucede de ahora en adelante con su relación.

Gracias por leer y espero que te encuentres bien Cuídate.

_**Chrushbut:**_ Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien Pues a mi también me molestaba que Effie interrumpiera (y eso que fui que lo escribí así jajajaja), pero es bueno que ella haya hablado con Katniss y le haya dado a entender que puede ser fuerte y que no está sola, que hay un chico extraordinario a su lado y que no lo deje ir, es decir, Peeta xD por lo que ya era hora que Katniss entrara en razón y que mejore su relación con el.

Referente a Gale, pues en este capitulo se vio un introductorio a una… jejeje mejor espero a publicar la siguiente parte y ahí puedas leer por ti misma xD

Espero que te haya gustado este capi y sigas disfrutando de la historia. Chaito y saludos!

_**Yuki Ai Ne:**_ Hola! Me alegra leer que estás enganchada con el fic, me da mucho gusto y espero seguir viendo tus comentarios. Gracias por leer! A mi también me gusta ver a Katniss y Peeta juntos, es por esta razón que vi necesario juntarlos jejeje… Publico pronto la segunda parte del capitulo. Bye! Cuídate!


	10. Sentimiento abrumador Parte II

**Capitulo 10**

**"Sentimiento abrumador (Parte II)"**

Me quedo estática en la silla. El de inmediato me ve y su mirada cambia. Veo un ligero brillo de melancolía y sorpresa en ellos. Cierra la puerta luego de unos segundos, coloca el casco en el suelo y se quita la chaqueta del uniforme. Su espalda ha mejorado mucho, solo se notan pequeñas marcas rosadas. Mi madre hizo un buen trabajo al curarlas.

- Hola - saluda y se frota el cabello con la mano. Está extraño, supongo que mi presencia no le hace bien, como pasa últimamente.

- Hola - saludo con timidez. No se por qué pero verlo ahí de pie frente a mi hace que me sienta incómoda y confusa. Tenemos tiempo que no nos hablamos; es más, esta es la primera vez que nos vemos luego de haber regresado al distrito siendo ya la esposa de Peeta, sin duda este primer encuentro no fue lo que esperaba y me atrevería a decir que para el tampoco lo fue.

- Hola hijo ¿por qué estás tan temprano en casa? ¿no salías a las 6:30 pm?

- Si, es solo que nos pidieron que nos fuéramos a casa, al parecer los agentes de la paz sospechan que estamos organizando un levantamiento en lugar de estar trabajando. Están asustados de lo que podamos hacer - justo lo que estaba pensando esta mañana. El Capitolio no le conviene que ellos organicen un levantamiento, saben que podrían ser despiadados ya que los inunda la rabia y la decepción por como vivimos en el distrito.

- Ah ok. Bueno voy a preparar esto que me mando la madre de Katniss para tu hermana.

- ¿Cómo sigue? - pregunta preocupado.

- Amaneció mejor, la fiebre ya le ha bajado y ha aceptado bocado, lo cual es bueno.

- Qué alivio - contesta más relajado - voy a saludarla

- Ahora no querido, está dormida…

- Está bien - me ve a los ojos por unos instantes y luego baja su mirada hacia mi mano izquierda, la cual la mantengo sobre larnmesa. Estoy segura que está viendo mi anillo de matrimonio. Me duele ver sus facciones. Está decepcionado.

- Veo que te encuentras bien - comenta mientras sigue mirando mi mano. La retiro de la mesa y la coloco en mi regazo donde no pueda verla. Se da cuenta de mi reacción y sube la mirada rápidamente hacia mi cara.

- Si… estoy bien… - no se que decir, las palabras no vienen a mi boca de nuevo. El se me queda viendo por un momento, asiente y luego la desvía a otro lado.

- Me alegro, creo que no había necesidad de preguntarlo, es obvio que estas bien - contesta mientras camina al fregadero de la cocina para lavarse las manos. Esta evitando mirarme. Me duele su actitud.

Su madre lo verny luego me mira con una sonrisa apenada. Ella supongo que debe sentir el ambiente pesado e incomodo al igual que nosotros. Ella ha visto nuestra relación desde hace mucho y no le gusta vernos peleados o distantes, me tiene aprecio al igual que mi madre a Gale.

- Hijo voy a buscar rápido unos encargos que merndejo la señora Stewart, por favor quédate y cuida de tu hermana. No tardo - voltea hacia mi - si gustas puedes quedarte Katniss - no se por qué, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que lo hace con la intención de que nos quedemos solos y arreglemos nuestras diferencias. A pesar de la incómoda que me siento, me parece una buena idea, por lo que le digo que si y ella con una sonrisa me besa la frente y sale deprisa por la puerta. Ahora estamos solos.

Gale termina de secarse las manos y remueve ligeramente la sopa en el caldero, suspira y me pregunta sin voltearse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - me quedo callada por un momento. ¿No es obvio? Ya su madre le dijo el por qué de mi visita.

- Pues vine a traer la sopa y las hierbas para Posy - digo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- No me refería a eso - voltea hacia mi - te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí? - ya entiendo su pregunta. Me sudan las manos y siento como se forma un pequeño nudo en la garganta. ¿Como decirle que a pesar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, el sigue siendo para mi un amigo y que no me gustaría seguir teniendo esta estúpida actitud de indiferencia el uno con el otro?

- Yo… - no se que decirle, de nuevo las palabras no salen. Me invade de repente las ganas de levantarme y salir corriendo de aquí. Pero no puedo, tengo que enfrentarlo, como lo hice con Peeta. Claro, con el era distinto, yo de verdad que necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado y el solo pensar que estaríamos peleados mientras viviéramos juntos, me abrumaba y me hacia sentir mal conmigo misma. Pero, con Gale ¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Qué lo siento mucho por haber ocasionado más confusión en ti luego de haber estado a tu lado cuidándote cuando estabas herido y que el beso que nos dimos solo fue porque estabas delirando y me hizo sentir mal el que me hayas confesado que me querías. Y luego yo, como si nada, vengo recién casada con Peeta a decirte que te necesito y no quiero perder tu amistad? No se que hago aquí. Me repito internamente ¡soy de lo peor! - solo quería saber como estaban, hace unas semanas que no conversábamos.

- Aja… ¿y pretendías volver así como si nada para saber como estábamos y retomar el pasado? - pregunta con un poco de enojo asomándose en su mirada - no seas cínica.

- Perdón Gale, pero yo no tengo la culpa de lo que haya pasado. No soy la culpable de que hayas confundido todo y que ahora te lamentes por ello - aprieto los puños con fuerza, me hizo enojar su comentario ¿Qué se cree al decir eso?

- Vaya, con que ahora la niña no tiene nada que ver… perdón - hace un gesto exagerado de disculpa y se acerca a mi - mejor dicho, la señora aquí presente - odio su ironía. Me pongo nerviosa de momento.

- Sabes que, yo solo quería arreglar las cosas contigo, pero al parecer no vale la pena. Solo quería hablar y aclarar nuestras diferencias - me duele esta situación - Mejor me voy, no tengo más que hacer aquí - me levanto adolorida por la situación y comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta, quiero salir de aquí ya. Pero hay algo que lo impide.

Estoy por llegar a la puerta, cuando escucho a Gale decirme - ahí estas, siempre huyendo. No me sorprende - dice esto último en voz baja, pero aún así logro escuchar. Suspiro pesadamente, lo ignoro, es lo mejor. Tomo la manilla y abro la puerta, cuando de repente aparece Gale detrás de mí, pasa su brazo encima de mi y la cierra. Me sorprendo, no lo escuche venir, pero me sorprendo aún más por lo que venía a continuación. Sin decir nada, me toma del brazo derecho y me voltea, lo veo a los ojos asustada; cuando de inmediato y de forma brusca me toma fuertemente del brazo izquierdo y sin más y sin ninguna clase de sutileza, me acerca a él y me besa.

* * *

**¿Y ahora que hará Katniss? ¿Será que terminará el beso o se dejará llevar por Gale?**

**Ustedes ¿que opinan al respecto? **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus comentarios **

_**Yuki Ai Ne:**_Hola! Jejeje tranqui, ya habrán capítulos más largos xD Me da mucho guste que disfrutes el fic y compartas tu cariño con la trilogía. Créeme, al momento de leer el primer libro me enganche por completo y no me quede quieta hasta terminarlo de leer. Lo mismo paso con los siguientes

Espero que te haya gustado esta segunda parte del capitulo xD Bye!

_**Ane-Potter17:**_ Hola, ¿Qué tal? Yo también espero que la relación de Katniss y Peeta no empeore, son muy lindos cuando están juntos *-* Gracias por comentar y por leer el fic! Saludos.

_**Chrushbut: **_Hi! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien La relación de Katniss y Peeta es muy bella y pienso que ella debe aprender a manejar sus emociones y saber como afrontar los problemas. Peeta no se merece ser tratado mal, el es muy perfecto *-* jejeje (lo amooo! Ok ya debo controlarme). En la segunda parte del capitulo, Katniss tendrá que decidir de una vez que es lo quiere :/

Gracias por leer y comentar siempre! Eres genial Cuídate.

_**Magaly:**_Holaaa! Que gusto encontrarte por aquí Me entusiasma mucho leer que te emocionas al leer la historia como si fuera la primera vez! Muchas gracias por tu constancia y por tus lindos comentarios, los cuales me motivan a seguir mejorando.

Espero verte seguido por aquí y gracias de nuevo por ser una increíble lectora! Cuídate!


	11. Sentimientos encontrados y caos,de nuevo

**Capitulo 11**

**"Sentimientos encontrados y caos, de nuevo"**

Su agarre es fuerte y decidido, ahora me tiene recostada de la puerta. Estoy en shock, no puedo moverme. Su beso es desesperado, apasionado y con un poco de furia. Es muy distinto a los de Peeta. Oh Dios ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué no me zafo de su agarre? Tengo que detener esto y ya.

Después de pasar de mi estado de letargo, con todas las fuerzas que tengo, me libero de los brazos de Gale. Lo aparto bruscamente de mi. Mi desconcierto es mayor ¿Qué le hizo hacer eso? ¿Quién se cree y quién le dio permiso? Ya con lágrimas formándose en mis ojos y con la rabia creciente en mi, reúno todas la fuerzas posibles y sin más le doy una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla izquierda. El me ve abrumado cuando lo hago y voltea ligeramente la cara por el impacto. Cierra los ojos y se queda estático mientras que con toda la rabia que puedo mostrar le digo.

- Ni se te ocurra volver hacer eso - le dije en un siseo entre dientes, cargado de rabia. Y sin más abrí la puerta como pude y salí corriendo.

Corrí, corrí y corrí, no se cuanto, pero cada vez lo hacia más rápido, mis lágrimas salían por montón inundando mi rostro. Las personas a las que les paso por al lado, ya sea esquivándolas o tropezándome con ellas, me ven con cierto enojo por el tropiezo; curiosidad y pena. Mi imagen no debe ser del todo buena. Pero ¿qué más puedo hacer? Estoy destrozada, mi corazón tiene un huyo que crece, mi respiración se entrecorta y mi mente juega un arma de doble filo.

Estoy corriendo sin rumbo fijo cuando de repente me tropiezo con alguien. Me golpee fuertemente con su pecho; mis lágrimas no me dejan ver bien, pero es hasta que lo visualizo mejor y me doy cuenta que es Haymitch. Como acto seguido me abalanzo hacia el y lo abrazo fuertemente estrechándome contra su pecho.

- ¿Qué suce… - no puede terminar de preguntar, mi llanto lo interrumpe. Al principio estaba tenso, pero luego poco a poco me correspondió el abrazo. Si que necesitaba un abrazo.

Sin decir nada me condujo lentamente hacia un lugar apartado donde hay unas pequeñas bancas. Nos sentamos, estando yo todavía sujeta fuertemente a su regazo, y luego con sutileza y ternura, comenzó a frotarme la espalda tratando de calmar mi llanto, el cual aumentaba cada vez más.

No sé por qué lloro. Todo me desconcierta. No puede ser que esto me pase a mi. Se supone que debería estar feliz, en compañía de Peeta, de su protección, sus cuidados, atenciones y sobretodo, su cariño. Debería estar más que satisfecha con ello. Pero ¿por qué siento eso? ¿Por qué me abruma mi relación con Gale? ¿Por qué deje que pasara esto? Fácil: porque estoy metida en un laberinto en donde no logro conseguir la salida que me lleve a un mejor lugar. Estoy indecisa en que camino tomar. Mi mente juega algo que mi corazón no responde. Estoy hecha un líos y solo cuestionarme más provoca que le haga daño a los demás, en especial a Peeta. ¡Peeta! El no merece esto, por supuesto que no.

Después de unos minutos mi llanto se calma y mi respiración se compensa. Haymitch me retira suavemente de mi abrazo hacia el y me ve directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Ahora si estas lista para decirme qué te sucedió y por qué inundaste mi camisa con tus lágrimas? - me ve interrogativo y a la vez preocupado. Desvío mi mirada por un instante al suelo y el me hace levantar la cara subiéndome la barbilla. Me pregunta de nuevo - ¿Qué paso Katniss? - no se que responderle. ¿Le digo la verdad? Será lo mejor, me repite mi conciencia. Pero ¿y si luego se lo dice a Peeta? No lo creo, si se entera va a ser por mi; le prometí mi sinceridad y por eso no le voy a fallar. Así que tomo todo el aire posible y le encaro.

- Yo… es que hoy…- no me salen las palabras. El nudo en la garganta es más fuerte. No puedo callar, debo decirle, tal vez así me desahogue. Haymitch me ve directamente como esperando a que prosiga, por lo que luego sigo comentándole todo lo que hice esta mañana en casa de Gale, le conté con lujos y detalles, hasta que llegue a la parte que nunca debió pasar y que es el motivo de mi confusión ahora.

- Me tomo del brazo y sin previo aviso... el... eh, me beso - dije esto último en voz baja, pero estoy segura que escuchó, ya que asintió y luego tomo un respiro y preguntó…

- ¿y tu que hiciste? ¿te resististe o simplemente cediste? - el me pregunta cauteloso, como con temor a lo que le fuera a decir; así que le contesto.

- Al principio estaba en shock, no tenia con que responder, pero lo que si se es que ahora…

- Estas confundida - me interrumpe.

- ¿Eh?... ah… no lo se - me irrito por un momento y me levanto del bando - no lo se Haymitch… ¿y sabes qué? Si tenías razón, ¡soy un fracaso! No debería estar así, por el bien mío y el de Peeta… sobretodo el de el - contesto ya bajando el tono de mi voz al final, el cual había incrementado.

- Debes aclarar tus dudas ya Katniss… no puedes seguir así. Te haces daño a ti- me dice calmado - tienes que decirle lo que pasó - yo se a quien se refiere.

- Yo… no lo se… temo a que se enoje conmigo - no soportaría eso de nuevo.

- Pues entonces se sincera como se lo prometiste, así no le harás más daño - y tiene razón. Será mejor que aclare mis dudas sobre mis sentimientos de una vez y se lo comente abiertamente a Peeta. Aunque me duela luego.

Le agradezco a Haymitch y me voy a la casa en la aldea de los Vencedores. Debo prepararme, por lo que entro a la casa y miro la hora. Son las 2:15 de la tarde, Peeta llegará como a las 5:30 para luego ir temprano a la cena que programo mi madre para esta noche. Esto quiere decir que aún falta para su llegada. Suspiro pesadamente y decido terminar de arreglar unas cosas en la casa, así despejo mi mente y trato de olvidar lo vivido hoy con Gale.

Asi paso toda la tarde, cavilando entre tanto y tanto, pensando en como alejar ese recuerdo de Gale junto a mi y de su actitud posesiva y fiera hacia mi. Debo alejarlo ya, no puede seguir pensando en eso, se supone que soy una chica casada, la cual no debería estar pensando en como su ex mejor amigo la beso. Soy patética. Luego de intentar fallidamente tranquilizarme y de después de darme un baño para relajarme (el cual no ayudo mucho por cierto); me visto, tengo puesto un lindo vestido que me mando Cinna la semana pasada: es de un ligero estampado de flores silvestres, posee tirantes un poco gruesos, es ceñido hasta la cintura, en donde lo adorna una cinta color salmón; de ahí hacia por encima de las rodillas, cae en una falda con volantes. Es tierno, pero no lo suficiente para ocultar lo que en realidad soy.

Cuando termino de peinarme, escucho que se abre la puerta de la casa. Es Peeta, ya está aquí…. Por favor respira, respira; me repito internamente. Tengo que decirle lo que paso, así que bajo las escaleras y lo veo. El entra a la sala y deja una bolsa en el comedor. Tienen que haber visto sus ojos al encontrarse con los míos, puro brillo. Sigo pensando, no lo merezco, ni volviendo a nacer, como una vez me dijo Haymitch.

De repente me invade el miedo, no quiero que piense mal, quiero que entienda que fue un malentendido y que me encargaré de que no vuelva a pasar. Pero en lugar de encararlo de decirle de una vez, solo logro sentir un nudo en la garganta.

- Hola Kat - me saluda mientras extiende sus brazos a mí. De inmediato me voy a su regazo. Es tan distinto estar en sus brazos, me siento segura, cómoda. Lo necesito de veras. El nos separa por un momento y se me queda viendo intrigado - ¿te sucede algo? - ahí está, ya lo intuyó, ¿Qué le digo? La verdad Katniss, ahora. Lo miro directamente y le contesto.

- Yo… eh.. nada, es solo que… - perfecto ¿no era que le iba a decir la verdad? Solo logro mentir como siempre. No puedo hacerlo, no le puedo decir, no ahora. Invento de nuevo - hoy estuve ayudando a mi madre a recoger unas cosas y encontré el trabajo de Prim que le mandaron de la escuela sobre los juegos. Lo leí y me abrumo, todavía no lo supero del todo - esto si es verdad. Todavía sigo teniendo pesadillas sobre los juegos, las muertes de seres inocentes, el cinismo con que los realizan. Los odio.

Luego de recordar eso y en conjunto con las emociones de hoy, no logro soportar un poco y dejo caer una pequeña lágrima. Peeta al verla, con suma ternura la secó con su dedo índice y luego me acaricio la mejilla.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien. Estoy a tu lado, nada va a pasarte - me dice mientras retira un mechón de cabello de mi frente. Ahí está Peeta otra vez ¿Cómo decirle? Lo aprecio tanto que no quiero lastimarlo más de lo he hecho sufrir. No puedo decirle que estoy confundida y que gracias al beso de hoy con Gale, mis sentimientos más aún están revueltos ¿Qué hago?

- Lo se… - logro decir y como acto seguido lo beso. No se por qué lo hice, pero lo sentí necesario. Que distinto es besar a Peeta; sus labios son cálidos, tiernos e irradian protección. Lo quiero, pero no se de que manera…. Después de unos cortos instantes se separa de mi y me ve a los ojos.

- ¿y eso a que se debe? - pregunto levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

- No lo se… - levante mis hombros como señal de indiferencia - solo quise hacerlo - sonrío tímidamente. Soy patética

- Ok.. - ríe tímidamente y luego me da un corto beso y se excusa para subir a arreglarse para la cena. Yo solo lo miro alejarse y lamento no haber sido sincera, se lo prometí y no cumplí, de nuevo.

Me siento mal conmigo misma por permitir que esto pasara. Fui yo la que decidí entablar conversación con Gale, quise aclarar todo y tratar de reparar el pasado y retomar lo que alguna vez fue nuestra amistad; pero como ven, no fue así. En cambio logre empeorar las cosas y lograr en mi una terrible jaqueca.

Cuando ya estaba listo, nos fuimos a mi antigua casa en la aldea de los Vencedores, en donde ahora viven mi madre y Prim, ya que yo ahora vivo en la casa de Peeta. Al llegar nos sorprendimos, ya que vimos sentado en el sillón de la sala a Haymitch ¿Desde cuando el llega temprano a un lugar? Que raro.

- Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? ¿conversaron mucho? - pregunta levantando un ceja y con tono fingido ¿Qué le pasa? Quiero golpearlo.

- Pues… algo…- contesta Peeta confundido por la pregunta - pero no lo suficiente para que lleguemos tarde - dice esto último sonriendo. Haymitch rie por un momento y luego me ve a los ojos interrogativo. Se a que se refirió en su pregunta. Yo solo logro negar con la cabeza disimuladamente y el al notar mi gesto, asiente y forma una línea con sus labios. No le gusto el que no le haya dicho, lo se por su expresión. La verdad no importa, es mi problema y yo lo soluciono a mi modo, el solo me aconsejo y lo aprecio, pero este no es el momento para discutir ese tema, no quiero arruinar la cena que con tanto empeño preparo y organizo mi madre.

La cena paso amena. Conversamos de todo, nos reímos mucho; Haymitch es muy elocuente cuando se lo propone. No había conocido esa cualidad suya. MI madre rio muchas veces, ya había extrañado su risa, la cual es armoniosa y contagiosa. Mi hermana se divirtió mucho con Peeta, se llevan muy bien. El le prometió darle clases de dibujo los viernes y de repostería los sábados. Ella adora sus galletas, por lo que el hecho de poder preparárselas ella misma, le entusiasma mucho. Aprecio su gesto.

Estamos sentados alrededor de la chimenea. Haymitch la prendió hace rato. Seguimos conversando y me doy cuenta que mi madre se ha divertido, le cae muy bien Haymitch, por lo que eso me abruma. Retiro de inmediato el pensamiento y entrelazo mi mano derecha con la Peeta. El comienza a dibujar pequeñas figuras con su dedo pulgar en mi mano, cuando de repente escuchamos un pitido, típico de cuando se anuncia una transmisión obligatoria del Capitolio. Se enciende automáticamente el televisor y de inmediato vemos a Caesar, vestido con un traje brillante y con su nuevo color de cabello, fucsia.

- Buenas noches publico de Panem, soy Caesar Flickerman - su tono alegre marea - estamos esta noche aquí para transmitirles en exclusiva las imágenes de la boda de los actuales vencedores del distrito 12, Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark - y ahí van de nuevo. No saben lo fastidiada que estoy del tema, no me sorprendería que las personas también lo estén.

Luego de mostrar unas fotografías de la ceremonia y de la fiesta, Caesar presento a Cinna, quien se encontraba vestido con un traje elegante de color gris. Como todo lo que se coloca, le queda muy bien. Caesar y Cinna comenzaron a hablar sobre mi vestido y el traje que llevaba puesto Peeta. Compararon los dos vestidos que quedaron de finalistas luego de que las personas votaran por su favorito para mi. Así pasaron una media hora, hasta que finalmente se despidieron, pero cuando Prim se disponía a apagar el televisor, Caesar informo que no nos apartáramos porque habría otra información que dar.

Todos nos quedamos expectantes, no sabemos que puedan decirnos, pero es cuando suena el himno donde nos podemos erguidos y con incertidumbre esperamos. Me sorprendo cuando lo veo; ahí sentado en el escritorio de su oficina se encuentra un cínico y despiadado presidente Snow. Me tenso de inmediato y luego siento como Peeta también lo hace y aprieta con más fuerza nuestro agarre.

Cuando termina el himno, aparece un niño vestido de color blanco, el cual sostiene una caja en sus manos, se le entrega al presidente y luego comienza a hablar sobre los Días Oscuros y del origen de los Juegos del Hambre, como dictaminaron sus reglas y que cada 25 años se celebraría un Quater Quell, los cuales hasta la fecha se han realizado 2. El primero donde los habitantes votaron por quienes serian los tributos; espantoso, lo se. El segundo, en donde se llevaron el doble de tributos a la arena. En esos fue donde Haymitch ganó. Veo como se tensa al momento que Snow describe como fue ese año; sin duda todavía le duele recordar. Al final termina hablando sobre que este año se celebrará el tercer Quater Quell, por lo que no hace esperar más y abre la caja, extrae de ella un sobre amarillento por el tiempo y comienza a leerlo - En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores.

Mi madre pega un grito ahogado tapándose la boca. Prim se tapa la cara con las manos y Haymitch no despega la mirada de la pantalla del televisor. Todo me da vueltas, mi corazón se detiene por un segundo. Siento a Peeta que aprieta con más fuerza su mano contra la mía. Mi mente da vueltas y el nudo en la garganta vuelve. Tengo que aceptarlo, lo bueno dura poco. ¿Existe una colección de vencedores en el distrito 12? Luego comprendo lo que significa, soy la única mujer vencedora en este distrito. Con pesar entiendo que mi tiempo duró poco. Voy a volver a la arena.

* * *

**¿Como les pareció la reacción de Katniss? ¿Qué hará ahora que tendrá que volver a los juegos?**

**Espero les haya gustado xD**

_**Lynx:**_Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar y por exponer tu opinión. Referente a la hora, solo quería dar a entender la hora exacta en que se estaba realizando la escena, pero tienes razón, no era necesario En el caso de la reacción de la madre de Gale, pues en el momento que la escribi quice dar a entender la indiferencia hacia el comentario, ya que ella sabe que es mentira el que ellos estén preparando un alzamiento, por lo que es absurdo creerle lo que piensen los agentes… Pero de igual forma, es valiosa tu opinión y me alegra que puedas resaltar tus opiniones, ya que eso me ayuda a mejorar cada día Gracias de nuevo y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia! Saludos!

_**Elanor25:**_ Hi! Katniss sabe que Peeta la adora. Todos sabemos que es así, por lo que se espera que ella entienda bien y no se deje llevar ¿verdad?... Gracias por comentar! Saludos

_**Ane-Potter17: **_Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que te encuentres bien

Peeta no se merece eso, Katniss lo sabe y está consciente de eso; solo se espera que ella no se deje y que sea sincera con como se lo prometió. Gale solo está desesperado y hará cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir la atención de Katniss (eso es lo que da más rabia :/ jejejej). Espero que te guste este capitulo que acabo de publicar y poder seguir viendo tus opiniones Eres genial! Saludos!

_**Chrushbut:**_ Hola! Tranqui, este nuevo año escolar va a ser genial para ti. Te deseo lo mejor!

Referente a Gale, yo también estoy de acuerdo contigo, el solo busca llamar la atención de Katniss y lograr que ella pueda definir sus sentimientos, aunque nos parezca horrible :/ (a mi no me gusta Gale como puedes ver jejejej). Solo se espera que ella no le mienta a Peeta y se lo diga.

Gracias por leer! Cuídate

_**katniss luz:**_ Hi! Jajajaja eso es lo que esperan muchos créeme… una buena piña es lo que se merece Gale por meterse con alguien a la cual no se siente conforme con sus sentimientos todavía y de paso está casada jejejej (No me gusta Gale :/).

Espero que disfrutes de los demás capítulos! Saludos.


	12. ¿Y ahora qué?

**Capitulo 12**

**"¿Y ahora qué?"**

No se que decir. Mi mente está en otro lado, mi corazón se detiene por unos segundos y mi respiración se acelera. Estoy asustada, tengo que admitir. Siento un miedo que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Estoy rodeada de mi familia, pero aún así me siento sola. Definitivamente esta noticia me cayo como balde de agua fría. Este día a sido uno de los peores. No entiendo por qué esto está pasando, no es justo ¡claro que no lo es! Y yo que pensé que ya estaría bien y que mi vida seguiría su curso. Jajaja que chiste tan absurdo y estúpido.

Escucho como me llaman, pero no logro responder. De repente siento como Peeta me toma con fuerza de la mano, pero aún así no respondo. No puedo seguir aquí, no puedo, así que de inmediato me levanto del sofá y sin ningún aviso salgo corriendo fuera de la casa.

Corro, corro y corro, y las palabras de Snow siguen rondando mi cabeza: "los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores"… "entre su existente colección de vencedores"… No puedo creer que alguien pueda ser tan siniestro y repugnante como lo es el. ¿En qué cabeza cabe eso de divertirse a costa del sufrimiento ajeno? Y mucho peor aún; permitir la realización de estos juegos que solo traen desgracia a las familias de los chicos inocentes que son seleccionados como tributos y con ello divertirse con la muerte de cada uno de ellos como si fuera un simple programa de televisión. Por que eso es lo que en realidad es, un estúpido y desagradable juego.

Sigo corriendo en el pueblo hasta que llego a la cerca que divide el distrito del bosque, me quedo de pie por unos instantes y me acuerdo que esta vez si está electrificada. No puedo refugiarme en el bosque como tantas veces lo hacia. Todavía con el temor y las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, me devuelvo y corro de vuelta a la aldea de los Vencedores. Al llegar, entro de inmediato a mi casa y velozmente me dirijo al sótano de la casa, me encierro y me dejo caer al suelo, recuesto mis rodillas entre mi regazo y escondo mi cabeza entre ellas. Comienzo a llorar más fuerte aún.

Lloro por demasiado tiempo, mi cuerpo tiembla tanto por el frío como por los fuertes sollozos que emito. A pesar de que estamos entrando en primavera, todavía se logra colar un poco de frío por la ventanilla del sótano. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Lo bueno dura poco, de eso estoy segura. Ahora que estaba comenzando a rehacer mi vida y aunque con todo lo vivido hoy con Gale, todavía sigo pensando que mi futuro iba a estar muy bien al lado de Peeta. ¡Peeta! Su recuerdo viene a mi. Sin duda el tiene que regresar, el tiene que ganar. Claro, si es el caso de que es seleccionado. Pero aún así me prometo, que si el es escogido, yo haré hasta lo imposible para que el siga con vida. Haymitch estará bien, lo conozco y se que es fuerte, pero también estoy segura que si el es escogido, Peeta lo va a suplantar, así que tengo que estar preparada para todo lo que se avecina. Pero de eso estoy segura, Peeta va a vivir.

Entre cavilaciones y un llanto ya calmándose, poco a poco siento como el cansancio hace efecto en mi, y sin más que aguantar, me dejo llevar por la oscuridad.

Estoy de repente de pie en medio de una calle concurrida. Estoy en el Capitolio, lo se porque veo los grandes edificios a mi alrededor y las múltiples luces encendidas. En eso veo como muchas personas pasan junto a mi caminando rápidamente, pero no logro verles las caras. Hasta que a lo lejos veo a Peeta de pie mirándome fijamente. Siento una sonrisa que se forma en mi rostro, hasta que veo que el cambia sus facciones de felicidad a unos de preocupación, angustia y temor. Le sigo su mirada por encima de mi y volteo, pero en ese instante siento un fuerte golpe en mi nuca, el cual me tumba al suelo y veo como las personas a mi alrededor desaparecen como espíritus danzantes. Entonces es ahí donde lo veo, ahí agachado frente a mi se encuentra Snow con una rosa blanca en su mano, la acerca a mi y la pasa por mi nariz. Luego me tema fuertemente por la mandíbula y me hace ver al frente en donde veo como un aerodeslizador pasa por encima de Peeta y lanza un misil en su dirección y de inmediato comienza a arder en llamas. Grito y grito pero mi voz no sale, es en entonces cuando la serpiente de Snow me susurra al oído riéndose "He ganado"

Grito desesperadamente, no puedo ver a Peeta morir de esa manera tan siniestra. No puedo, no puedo. Es ahí cuando escucho que me llaman y un ligero halon de mi brazo hace que vuelva a la realidad. Estaba soñando, era una de las tantas pesadillas que me persiguen. Abro los ojos y encuentro frente a mi la mirada preocupada de Peeta. Estoy acostada en el sofá de la sala de nuestra casa, la luz de la lámpara me pega de lleno al rostro y hace que no pueda ver bien, ya que siento como lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. Me siento aliviada en encontrarlo aquí a mi lado, asi que me lanzo encima suyo y caigo entre su regazo. Lloro de nuevo. El tiernamente me abraza de me acaricia suavemente la espalda mientras que de vez en cuando besa mi cabeza.

- Tranquila, ya paso. Solo era una pesadilla - me repetía varias veces, hasta que logro hablar con voz ronca y entrecortada.

- Te vi morir… frente a mi… no me dejes por favor - un sollozo fuerte me interrumpe - no me dejes sola… - sin duda no me perdonaría verlo morir, no si yo pude haber hecho algo por impedirlo.

- Tranquila Kat, nada malo me va a pasar - ¿Nada malo? ¡Volveremos a la arena! Claro que nos espera algo malo. Me repito internamente - no te dejare, te lo prometo. Aunque sea lo último que haga, no te dejaré - me besa la frente y nos vemos directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos de color azul como el mar, esos que me dan seguridad. No puedo perderlo.

- Volverás… yo me encargare de que regreses - digo ya calmada y seria. El se tensa de repente y con enojo en su mirada me responde.

- No… tu no vas a hacer eso Katniss. No si yo puedo evitarlo - ahí está como supuse. Estoy segura que si Haymitch es elegido, el querrá presentarse como voluntario y así estará conmigo para "protegerme", pero estoy ciento por ciento segura que esta vez, el que saldrá con vida, será el. Y lo prometo.

- Peeta entiende por favor. Tu tienes una vida por delante, te esperan muchas cosas…

- Las cuales no compartiré contigo - me ve ya más calmado su enojo - tu no vas a morir Katniss. No lo vas a hacer. Tu tienes a tu familia, a tu madre y a Prim. Ellas te necesitan…

- Pero tu también tienes familia, ellos te….

- Ellos estarán bien, son fuertes y podrán superarlo. A final de cuentas, no creo que les haga falta, a excepción de mi padre, pero…

- Pero nada. Tu volverás y punto ¿oíste? - le digo y sin más lo beso. El de inmediato lo corresponde y me atrae hacia el. Unos segundos después nos separamos y el me responde susurrando a mi oído.

- Veremos… - decido no seguir hablando del tema, ya que el dolor sigue en mi pecho. Este día ha sido agotador emocionalmente, mi corazón no da para basto. Así que mientras siento las caricias suaves que me da Peeta en mi espalda, poco a poco me voy sumergiendo en un profundo sueño.

Despierto por la luz de la mañana que entra por la ventana abierta. Estoy en nuestra habitación. No me acuerdo el haber venido hasta acá, por lo que deduje que Peeta me trajo. Al recordarlo, me volteo y no lo encuentro a mi lado, su lado está frío, así que pienso que ya lleva rato de haberse levantado. En eso escucho pisadas dirigiéndose a la habitación y como acto seguido, se abre la puerta y entra Peeta con una bandeja en sus manos. Me siento rápidamente y me mareo un poco por lo rápido que lo hice. Me veo y estoy en pijama. Me avergüenzo al pensar que el tuvo que cambiarme de ropa. No es que yo no lo haya visto en ropa interior; es solo que todavía no tengo la valentía de presentarme frente a el así. Siento como mis mejillas se encienden por el sonrojo. El nota mi expresión y ríe tímidamente.

- Tranquila, Prim vino luego de que te quedaras dormida y ella te cambio - sonrió abiertamente, disimulando el sonrojo también ocasionado en el.

Sonrió también - ok…

- Te traje el desayuno - dice y coloca la bandeja en la cama. Se ve y huele delicioso. Con panqueques con mermelada de frambuesa y un poco de miel, jugo de naranja y unas galletas de avena para acompañar, se ve que están recién horneadas, su olor llega de lleno a mi nariz. Tengo hambre de verdad.

- No te hubieras molestado, no había necesi...

- Claro que no… - me interrumpe colocando su dedo índice en mis labios - para eso estoy, para complacerte y hacerte sentir bien - sonríe y me ve a los ojos - siempre estaré para ti.

Sonrío con un poco de nostalgia, ya que ese siempre no lo será del todo cierto. De nuevo viene a mi el recuerdo de los juegos y que este año tenemos que volver, bueno yo estoy segura que iré, pero Haymitch también es vencedor al igual que Peeta, pero viéndolo desde este punto, Peeta no va a querer ser mentor. Tengo que hablar seriamente con Haymitch, tengo que impedir que Peeta vaya, no lo puedo perder - Gracias por todo. Eres muy atento - sonrío y corto un pedazo de panqueques y lo pruebo. ¡Esta mas que divido! Me encantan estos detalles de el. Son únicos. Mi chico del pan.

- Me alegro de que te guste. Los prepare especialmente para ti - me aparta un mechón de mi frente y nos vemos a los ojos por unos segundos. No se que siento ahora, sin duda tengo ganas de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir de mi lado. Mi corazón se acelera con cada detalle y comentario que el hace hacia mi. Es tan especial. Me da rabia que tenga que pagar formando parte de estos asquerosos juegos. Peeta no merece pasar por esto, claro que no.

En ese instante el timbre de la puerta nos saca de nuestra burbuja y Peeta voltea hacia fuera de la habitación. Está molesto al igual que yo por interrumpir nuestro momento, al igual que yo debo admitir. Peeta suspira resignado y se levanta de la cama - ¿Quién será?

- Pues hay que averiguar - respondo mientras me dispongo a levantarme de la cama.

- No, yo voy. Quédate aquí terminando de desayunar. Se lo come todo ¿oyó? - pregunta como todo padre le pregunta a sus hijos cuando no quieren comer. Tierno.

- Jajaja muy bien, como usted diga papá - sigo riendo y el pone los ojos en blanco y luego asiente y sale del cuarto riéndose por el comentario.

Cuando sale, suena el teléfono, lo cojo y con un pedazo todavía de galleta en la boca contesto.

- ¿Hola?… - respondo tratando de tragar todavía el pedazo.

- ¿Hija? ¿Cómo amaneces? - escucho la voz preocupada de mi madre. Seguro les hice pasar un mal rato anoche.

- Estoy bien mamá… ya estoy mejor - es verdad. Con Peeta a mi lado todo estará bien.

- Qué bueno. Nos tenías preocupados a todos ayer. No sabes lo mucho que lo sien…

- Mamá disculpa, pero no vale la pena hablar de eso ahora ¿sí? Por favor - respondo tranquilamente.

- Tienes razón hija…

- Kat.. - escucho la voz de Peeta que me llama desde el piso de abajo.

- Espera un momento - le digo a mi madre mientras aparto el teléfono de mi oreja y tapo el auricular con la mano - ¿sí? ¿Sucede algo? - grito para que pueda escuchar.

- Hay alguien que quiere verte - responde con un tono no muy conforme que se diga y me atrevería a decir que con un poco de amargura. Me invade la curiosidad ¿Quién será? ¿Será Madge? No lo creo, el seria incapaz de tratarla con amargura. Tampoco creo que sea Haymitch, el no acostumbra a tocar el timbre, el solo toca la puerta una sola vez y luego entra si no respondemos.

- Ok.. bajo enseguida - me levanto de la cama con el teléfono en mano todavía - madre hablamos luego ¿si? Alguien me llama a la puerta.

- De acuerdo cariño. Nos vemos luego ¿te parece?

- Si perfecto. Hasta luego - me despido y cuelgo el teléfono. Voy al armario, me pongo una bata encima y me calzo las pantuflas. No se quien será, pero espero que quien sea no hable del tema de la cosecha. Bastó con ayer nada más. Pero al ir por la mitad de la escalera no puedo creer lo que veo. Mis piernas se paralizan, mi respiración se acelera por la sorpresa y la molestia creciente. Siento como mi ceño se frunce y mis ganas de seguir bajando se esfuman. No estaba en lo cierto, no es Madge; más bien es alguien que no había querido ver desde ayer y que pensaba no hacerlo por un buen rato.

Ahí de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta y con un Peeta incómodo, con algo de molestia en su mirada y viéndolo de reojo, se encuentra el que alguna vez le di mi confianza y que ahora dudo y a la vez no quiero tenerlo cerca; Gale.

* * *

**¿Qué hará Gale en casa de Katniss y Peeta? ¿Tal vez querrá pedirle disculpas?**

**¿Por fin Katniss le dirá a Peeta sobre el beso que le dio Gale?**

**¿Qué esperan ustedes? :)**

_**katniss luz: **_Hola! Que bueno es encontrar a alguien que sea anti-Gale jajajaja no me cae del todo bien ese personaje, pero como toda buena historia, se necesita…

Katniss tendrá que saber que hacer ahora, ya que volverá a la arena y por lo tanto tiene cosas que soldar… Gracias por comentar y espero verte seguido y comandar un movimiento Anti-Gale! xD Saludos!

_**Chrushbut:**_ Hi! Espero que te encuentres bien!

Katniss solo tiene miedo, lo cual es entendible, pero aún así no es justo que le mienta ¡A ninguno le gusta! Jejejej Ella solo tiene que tratar de ser más fuerte de lo que es y demostrarle Peeta que puede ser sincera y cumplir con su promesa de no más mentiras… Espero que te guste este capitulo nuevo! Bye, cuídate.

_**Yuki Ai Ne:**_ Hola! Tranqui no hay problema

Eso se espera, que Katniss sepa remediar muchas cosas y poder asimilar lo que es mejor. Es lastimoso que vuelva a la arena, pero esperemos que la relación de Peeta y ella pueda mejorar y ella logre serle sincera :/

Gracias por comentar y espero que este bien! Saludos


	13. No debió pasar Por favor perdóname

**Capitulo 13**

**"No debió pasar. Por favor perdóname"**

Me quedo paralizada a mitad de la escalera. Mi asombro es mayor de lo que pensaba. Gale se encuentra de pie en la puerta de la casa. Su mirada hacia mí es penetrante, como si estuviera esperando a decir algo, mientras que Peeta me ve expectante; su postura es tensa, se ve que no le agrada estar cerca de Gale.

No se que decir ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿No le bastó con la cachetada que le di? ¿Será que no le di a entender bien que no lo quería ver? Muchas preguntas a la vez y poco tiempo para responderlas. Sigo de pie en la escalera, aferrada fuertemente del barandal. Mis manos sudan y no dejo de pensar en que si no hago algo rápido, esto no terminará bien.

Salgo de mi letargo y al fin logro pronunciar palabra - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto nerviosamente. No se porque me pongo así en su presencia.

El se lleva una mano a la cabeza y baja la mirada de momento ¿Está nervioso? ¿Qué demonios?... - Vine a… quisiera hablar contigo - mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y me ve seriamente.

- Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo… así que mejor puedes irte… por favor - le respondo y siento como mi corazón se acelera. Presiento que nada bueno saldrá de esto. Me pone nerviosa el saber que me dirá. Peeta sigue allí junto a la puerta, su mirada es de recelo hacia Gale y de confusión hacia mi, tal vez se esté preguntando el por qué de mi reacción. No me gusta como tensa su mandíbula, es una señal de incomodidad y enojo.

- No lo entiendo… ayer no decías lo mismo - responde con ironía, su actitud me agobia. Estoy aún más nerviosa.

- ¿Ayer? ¿A qué se refiere con eso Katniss? - pregunta Peeta viendo de reojo y con recelo a Gale, el cual voltea y se quedan por unos segundos retándose con la mirada. Esto no está nada bien. Luego voltea hacia mi y yo no se que decirle. La verdad Katniss, la verdad; grita mi conciencia.

- Gale al ver que no respondía, se impaciento y hablo por mi - Como no dice nada, mejor te explico - se volteo hacia Peeta y con tono amargo le dijo - Katniss ayer fue a mi casa a entregar unos recaudos que mando su madre para mi hermana, se quedó un rato conversando con mi madre y luego tuvimos una plática... ¿A caso no te dijo que iría para allá? - pregunto con ironía y asombro fingido. No lo soporto. Su tono inocente es completamente falso.

- Al parecer no me lo comento… - voltea Peeta hacia mi y se me queda viendo mientras dice - aunque no debería alarmarme… solo estaba haciendo lo que su mamá le dijo.. ¿no es así? - pregunta entrecerrando los ojos. Suspiro quedadamente y tenso mi agarre al barandal.

- Claro que no. Disculpa si no te dije… es que se me olvido comentártelo… - respondo viendo fijamente a Gale, el cual ahora toma su barbilla entre su mano derecha y baja su mirada al suelo mientras niega y se ríe hipócritamente. No conocía esa actitud suya.

- Vaya, con que la parejita aquí omite algunas cosas… - dice mientras sonríe con ironía y nos ve a los dos - ¿no se supone que se tienen confianza?...

- ¿Qué quieres Gale? Ya basta de tus comentarios fuera de lugar… -lo atajo antes de que siga diciendo estupideces.

- Lo que nosotros hagamos o dejemos de hacer no es tu incumbencia - responde Peeta ya notablemente enojado. Su acercamiento a el me abruma, los dos tienen postura erguida y retadora.

- Si… tienen razón; no me importa. Y pensándolo bien, me vale lo que hagan… - Ya me está cansando de verdad.

- Entonces ¿qué viniste a hacer aquí si no te importa lo que hagamos? - pregunto ya harta.

- Pues vine porque mi madre me lo pidió… No le gustó como te fuiste. Te vio corriendo al salir de mi casa y se preocupo… Me obligo más bien a venir para pedirte disculpas - ¿a pedirme qué? Por favor - pero pensándolo mejor, ella tiene algo de razón. Fue estúpido lo paso - ¿qué? No puedo creerlo… Estoy abrumada, no puede ser que venga aquí a sacar el tema; y tanto que trate de olvidarlo. Me encuentro nerviosa.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunta Peeta ya enojado - ¿Qué le hiciste a Katniss para que saliera corriendo de allí? - se va acercando a Gale mientras habla y su tono de voz aumenta con el enojo presente en el. Gale se pone erguido y lo encara. Eso no debe estar pasando. Mi respiración se acelera y mis piernas no responden.

- Yo no tengo por qué decirte ¿No se supone que las parejas casadas se cuentan todo? - pregunta con sarcasmo y luego voltea su mirada hacia mi.

- Ya basta Gale, por favor vete…

- No, quiero que me digan que demonios pasa… y esta vez quiero la verdad ¿o no minero? - pregunta Peeta con ironía también. No se que decir, mis pensamientos dan vueltas en mi cabeza y unos de ellos son los consejos que me dio Haymitch ayer luego de toparme con el en mi huida: se sincera como se lo prometiste, así no le harás más daño…. Tomo aire profundamente y hablo.

- Peeta yo… la verdad es que yo fui a su casa a llevarle una sopa y unas hierbas que preparo mi madre para Posy, la hermana de Gale y… ah… - se me traba la lengua - luego llego Gale y pues… - Peeta me ve impaciente.

- Kat…

- ¿Por qué no terminas de decirlo y ya? - habla Gale también impaciente y con enojo - Ella - me señala - decidió quedarse para conversar y "aclarar" todo lo que paso entre nosotros - dice rápidamente y levantando la voz - lo cual me pareció estúpido ya que…

- Si, si que lo fue… y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho - digo levantando la voz también - solo quería tratar de retomar un poco de nuestra amist...

- ¿Amistad? - pregunta irónicamente - por favor… tu solo estabas jugando, como siempre lo has hecho.. burlarte…

- Claro que no - grito desesperadamente - solo lo dices porque estas resentido porque no te elegí y tu confundiste las cosas. Eres un cobarde…

- ¿Cobarde yo? Jajajaj como me haces reír Katniss… si eres hipócrita… ya basta de tus mentiras…

- No le hables así - le grita Peeta.

- Si le hablo porque es la verdad panadero. Tal vez no lo haga contigo… o mejor déjame pensarlo… pues si, tal vez ya lo ha hecho contigo también…

- Ya basta - grito desesperadamente - admite de una vez que no corresponderé a lo que dices al igual que no correspondí el beso me diste ayer- oh oh… me tapo la boca rápidamente ¿Qué hice? Me deje llevar por el enojo y lo dije sin pensar. Ahora me encuentro con mis ojos abiertos de par en par y con el nudo en la garganta creciendo en mí. Peeta no debió enterarse de ese modo. Claro que no podía.

Peeta se aleja de Gale y con asombro me ve. Cambio su mirada de enojo por una de confusión y dolor. Veo como aguanta la respiración de momento y luego baja su mirada al suelo. Gale está de pie atento a cada movimiento; está asombrado pero luego esconde una sonrisa que nacía en la comisura de sus labios.

- Peeta lo sient…

- ¿Es eso cierto? - pregunta entredientes.

- Bajo la mirada al suelo. Estoy destrozada, lo volví a hacer, le mentí y le estoy haciendo daño. Soy un genio - si… - balbuceo nerviosamente y mi voz se entrecorta.

- Entiendo… - toma aire pesadamente, sube su mirada hacia mi; está molesto y adolorido. Me odio por verlo así. Y de repente y sin ningún aviso, se voltea y empuja fuertemente a Gale contra la puerta y coloca con rudeza su antebrazo en su cuello reteniéndolo, pero Gale no se queda atrás y forcejea con el para liberarse del agarre. Es ahí cuando comienzan a empujarse bruscamente - ya basta, por favor Gale suéltalo. Paren ya - grito con desesperación y termino de bajar las escaleras para tratar de evitar que pasen a mayores; hasta que finalmente Peeta lo retiene contra la pared y coloca su antebrazo en su cuello fuertemente de nuevo - te golpearía la cara en este instante, no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerlo - la rabia en su voz me asusta. No quiero que lleguen a la violencia. Siento como el miedo crece en mí.

- Entonces ¿por qué no lo haces panadero? - pregunta con la voz entrecortada por el fuerte agarre del brazo de Peeta hacia su cuello - hazlo… - lo reta con malicia.

- No… - responde ya comenzando a ablandar el agarre - porque se que a ella no le gustaría que te hiciera daño. Te aprecia y por eso no sería capaz de hacerla sentirse mal - esto último lo dice en un siseo. Le duele, al igual que a mi esta situación ¿por qué tiene que ser así? Lo suelta bruscamente y se aleja.

- Vaya - Gale tose por la falta de aire y se frota el cuello - me sorprendes… - tose de nuevo recuperando el aire - al parecer todos tienen razón… Eres demasiado bueno panadero…

- Pero no me sirve de nada ser bueno… No todo el tiempo es agradable - me ve con tristeza.

- Peeta por favor escúchame… lo siento - mis lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos - se que no debí ocultarte esto, pero no sabia como decirte… te aprecio tanto que…

- Ya basta ¿si? No tienes porque explicar nada. No es necesario - me ve directamente a los ojos y me veo reflejada en ellos. Soy de lo peor. Haymitch tenía razón, yo debí haberle dicho desde un principio, pero no como ahorita que he metido la pata.

- Por favor… escucha.. - mi voz se entrecorta.

- Los dejo solos para que arreglen sus diferencias. No quiero interferir más en sus disputas - dice esto último ya saliendo de la casa. Me quedo petrificada donde estoy ¿por qué no me muevo?

- Peeta regresa - le grito, pero ya es tarde de nuevo. Me quedo parada en la entrada de la casa llorando, mientras veo como se aleja cada vez más. Me odio ¿por qué tuvo que pasar así? A tan solo pocas semanas de la cosecha, en donde volveré a la arena y en donde no lo volveré a ver más, porque aun estoy decidida a salvarlo, pero aún así no puedo seguir con la idea de que no me perdone. Lloro con más desesperación.

- ¿Ves lo que haces? - me volteo hacia Gale - ¿Para que viniste? ¿Para que nos pasara esto verdad? - grito desesperadamente - ¿Eso querías?

- Katniss no se si tenga o no la culpa de que suceda esto. Yo solo vine aquí para complacerte de querer arreglar "nuestras diferencias" y si fuera posible, volver a empezar… pero me doy cuenta de que no pasará - se acerca a mi y yo lo esquivo. Estoy demasiado molesta y abrumada para que venga con eso. Suspira y lo que me dijo no lo vi venir - Todavía te quiero y… siempre será así - dice esto último en voz baja, pero yo logro escuchar - y estaré dispuesto a esperarte - le doy la espalda, no puedo verle ahora.

- Pues espero que te pongas cómodo…

- Kat… - se acerca más a mi.

- Vete - le grito con todas mis fuerzas a Gale que se encuentra tras de mí - vete que no te quiero ver…. Déjame sola - me dejo caer lentamente al suelo y veo como Gale sale de la casa y después de alejarse un poco, se voltea y me ve con ligera melancolía y lastima a la vez. Ahora me tiene lastima. Sigo allí y veo como se marcha luego.

Lloro por mucho tiempo. Me arden los ojos y mi pecho me duele por los fuertes sollozos. Debí ser sincera y contarle desde un principio; ahora Peeta debe estar sintiéndose mal por mi culpa de nuevo. El no se lo merece. Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesito. Necesito de sus abrazos protectores, de su sonrisa cálida, de su voz tierna y sobretodo, de sus dulces besos. Lo quiero, pero no se de que manera. Mi corazón juega un juego en el cual la confusión crece aún más. Tengo que admitirlo, no puedo seguir así. Gale me trae confusión peor aún, su actitud posesiva me da miedo, pero la forma en que me trato ahorita me desconcertó. El no descansará, estoy segura. No se que pensar, ya estoy harta de esto.

Estoy decidida, voy a buscar a Peeta, tengo que hablar con el y si es posible suplicar su perdón, lo haré. Necesito estar junto a el los pocos días que me quedan de libertad y vida, antes de volver al infierno de los juegos. Necesito de el. Al diablo Gale y sus sentimientos hacia mí. Ya basta. Lo poco que quedo de nuestra amistad se esfumó como lo hizo hoy al irse de aquí.

Veo la sombra de alguien que se acerca, me limpio las lágrimas que quedan en mis mejillas y en mis ojos, me levanto y ahí veo a Haymitch acercándose sigilosamente con una mirada apenada. No necesito de sus palabras ahora; quiero ir a buscar a Peeta ya, a mi esposo y pedirle perdón. Necesito de su perdón.

De inmediato camino a toda velocidad. Esquivo a Haymitch quien me ve con duda y lo dejo atrás. Ahora me encuentro corriendo y saliendo de la aldea de los Vencedores para dirigirme a encontrarme con la persona que me hace sentir llena, plena y feliz. Mi chico del pan.

* * *

**¿Podrá Peeta perdonar a Katniss y lograr estar juntos de nuevo?**

**Gale sin duda no podrá olvidar a Katniss y no se quedará con los brazos cruzados ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**Espero les haya gustado y gracias de nuevo por sus increíbles comentarios xD**

_**Coraline Kinomoto: **_Hola! Gracias por comentar y tranqui, no hay problema xD Me alegro que te haya gustado y estes disfrutando del fic! Eso es lo que importa!

Referente al capitulo, eso es lo que muchos esperaban, que Katniss no se dejara besar y es bueno que no lo haya hecho jejejej (no me gusta Gale del todo xD). Bueno, solo se espera que la relación de Peeta y Katniss logre fortalecerse y que ahora que volverán a los juegos, ellos puedan aprovechar mucho tiempo juntos ¿no?

Gracias de nuevo por comentar y espero que te encuentres bien Saludos.

_** :**_ Hola! Jajajaja si, a mi Gale no me cae del todo bien y se espera que no cometa ninguna tontería… por el bien de Kat y de Peeta Gracias por comentar y me alegro el que te haya gustado el fic! Saludos

_**Ane-Potter17: **_Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Peeta es un amor, como tu bien lo has dicho y el no se merece que lo traten así. Gale solo se siente amenazado porque piensa que Katniss se está apartando de el, como todo amigo que comienza a sentir más que amistad… ummm no se si me explico jejejej… bueno, como sea jejeje

Espero que te guste el capitulo que acabo de publicar y seguir viendo tus comentarios! Eres genial. Saludos

_**Chrushbut:**_ Hola! Si, es una lástima que tengan que volver a los juegos y se espera que Katniss pueda resolver sus asuntos del corazón y se de cuenta de una vez que Peeta es el indicado! Eso queremos todos jejeje xD

Espero que estés bien! Cuídate

_**katniss luz:**_ Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien

Jajajaj que grandioso! Tengo que ver ese foro xD Aquí hay otra anti-Gale! Jajajajaj… Peeta y Katniss tendrá que pasar por muchas cosas y se espera que ella pueda aceptar de una vez por todas de que ama a Peeta *-* Bueno, ojala te haya gustado el capi que acabo de publicar y gracias de nuevo por comentar! Saludos!

_**Yuki Ai Ne: **_Hi! Gracias por los ánimos espero seguir complaciendo!

Katniss tendrá que comenzar a tratar de resolver sus problemas y ser fuerte para combatir lo que se bien. Gale solo, puede que esté resentido :/ solo se espera que no cometa nada jejejej Gracias de nuevo por comentar! Cuídate.

_**Elanor25:**_ Hola! Jajajaj tranqui, ya se irá viendo… sobre si Katniss estará embarazada… ummm en los siguientes capis se verá xD Disculpa por la intriga, pero me alegro de que te guste el fic! Gracias Cuídate y saludos!


	14. Volviendo a comenzar

**Capitulo 14**

**"** **Volviendo a comenzar y preparándome para lo que se avecina."**

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas para buscar a Peeta. Llegue al pueblo y no lo vi por ningún lado, así que fui a la panadería de su familia. Su casa está en el piso de arriba, por lo que me imagine que podría estar allí. Pero al llegar me percate que estaba su madre en el mostrador; suena tonto, pero me da miedo. Su mirada seria, penetrante y observadora, te da la impresión de que te está realizando un examen de una enfermedad contagiosa (estoy exagerando, lo sé). En fin, tome aire y entre. Había un cliente que estaba observando las tortas y sus decorados, al parecer los estaba comparando, ya que llevaba una libreta en su mano. Me acerque y la madre de Peeta se voltea y me ve. Ahí está su mirada de nuevo, aunque esta vez muestra menos seria.

- Buenos días señora ¿Estará Peeta aquí? - pregunto con timidez. Tengo miedo de que responda que no y luego me juzgue con que se supone que debería saber dónde está, es mi esposo después de todo.

- No, el no se encuentra aquí ¿acaso no te dijo donde estaría? - ven, como lo dije. Su entrecejo muestra confusión y un poco de molestia tal vez. Sin duda no soy la nuera que espero para su hijo. Nunca le agrade del todo.

- Ah… pues… es que hoy desperté y no lo encontré en casa. Supuse que podría estar por aquí..

- Pues te equivocaste niña, el no ha venido - me ve de arriba a abajo, luego hace una mueca y se voltea. Perfecto, ahora ¿Dónde estará?

- Búscalo por la colina que está frente al despacho de correos… tiende ir ahí con su padre en sus horas libres - me dice con indiferencia mientras acomoda unas galletas en el mostrador. ¿Una colina? Ah si, creo saber cual es… Le doy las gracias tímidamente y salgo de la panadería. Espero que este allí.

Camino hasta llegar a la colina; no es muy empinada, por lo que es fácil subirla. A pesar de que se encuentra cerca del centro del pueblo, todavía muestra verdor. Al pasar unos matorrales, entro en una especie de semipradera, rodeada de nacientes flores debido a la primavera reciente. Es bonito. Luego de caminar unos 15 metros encuentro un árbol el cual tiene una vista al otro lado del distrito. Si, se ve el paisaje del bosque que se encuentra a las afueras del distrito 12, el lugar que me acogió y me dio el impulso de sacar a adelante a mi familia. Ese bosque que tanto extraño.

De repente veo que algo se mueve detrás del árbol y sigo caminando hasta allí. ¡Bingo! Su madre tenia razón. Ahí, sentado entre dos raíces salientes del árbol y con mirada hacia el bosque; está Peeta. Su mirada sigue hacia el paisaje mientras veo que le da vueltas a algo entre sus dedos. Me acerco más y parece distante porque no voltea a verme. Pero es en ese instante en que decido llamarle cuando el, con voz serena me dice.

- Me encontraste. No debería sorprenderme - sigue viendo hacia el bosque y dándole vueltas al objeto. Es cuando me acerco más que me doy cuenta que el objeto entre sus manos es su anillo de bodas.

- Te busque por muchos lados…

- Y terminaste aquí - suspira y voltea hacia mi - ¿me puedes decir quién fue el del chisme?

- Pues… no creo que sea apropiado hablar así de tu madre. Ella fue quien me dijo - respondo cautelosa.

El sonríe un poco, casi como una mueca - a ella no se le escapa nada. Cuando se lo propone logra descubrir cosas que pensamos no decirle - me ve con algo de nostalgia. Bien se sabe que la señora no es monedita de oro, pero a pesar de todo es su madre y Peeta le tiene aprecio.

- Es un bonito lugar. Muy acogedor - contesto mientras me coloco a unos pocos pasos de el. Quiero abrazarlo, pero mi conciencia me dice que no de debo.

- Si - voltea de nuevo hacia el bosque - solía venir con mi padre en nuestros ratos libres. Decía que es nuestro lugar secreto, en donde podemos estar tranquilos y en paz - me comenta con nostalgia en su voz. No me gusta verlo así. Tengo unas irremediables ganas de acortar la distancia que nos separa y tomarlo entre mis brazos. Pero luego viene esa voz que me dice que espere… ugh

- Mi padre decía lo mismo del bosque. Era nuestro segundo hogar. Ahí me enseño muchas cosas…

- Como cazar… - dice dirigiendo la mirada hacia mi. De momento recuerdo la imagen de mi padre enseñándome a utilizar el arco y el entusiasmo con que me felicitaba cuando tiraba la flecha bien. Lo extraño… y mucho.

- Si… como cazar - respondo suspirando al final. Los recuerdos vienen y van.

- Esto ha sido estúpido…

- Completamente - respondo siguiéndole el hilo. Se perfectamente a que se refiere - Peeta yo vine a buscarte porq…

- Lo se… no tienes porque decirme. No se por qué, pero presentí que lo harías. En el fondo lo supe - detiene el movimiento giratorio que le hacia al anillo entre sus dedos y se le queda mirando detenidamente.

- Escucha por favor, no quiero quedar mal contigo. Se que lo que pasó no debió suceder desde un principio y que debí comentarlo antes, pero simplemente no pude. Temí a que sucediera algo parecido a lo de esta mañana. Pero me equivoque… me equivoque como no hay manera… Por favor perdóname. No quise hacerte sentir mal con esto…

- Kat…

- Fui una tonta al pensar que arreglaría las cosas con Gale, pero no fue así…

- Espe…

- Y ahora mira a lo que llegamos… Yo siendo una tonta que cree en tener la oportunidad de todo y ahora estoy ocasionando lastimar a todos... Entiendo si no quieres perdonarme; lo entiendo perfectamente, pero aún así espero que puedas hacerlo, porque no se si pue…

- Katniss ¿te puedes callar un momento por favor? - me pregunta inquieto y con un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios. Creo que fui impertinente. Dejo de hablar y me quedo asombrada por mi actitud desesperada - vaya, si que eres hábil con las palabras cuando te lo propones - comenta sonriendo un poco más por su comentario. Yo después de unos segundos lo sigo y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

- Lo siento… hable de más. Ya te maree con mis suplicas.

- Si que lo hiciste - sonríe de nuevo y luego va colocando su expresión un poco más seria- aunque no deberías por que hacerlo. En este caso soy yo el que debería pedirte disculpas a ti - ¿qué? ¿disculparse conmigo? ¡qué absurdo!

- No no no... no sabes lo que dices ¿Tu por qué? Soy yo la que estropea todo.

- Porque no debi ser injusto contigo. Tu no merecías pasar por esto..

- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunto sorprendida. ¿Qué diablos dice?

- De tener que elegir… Sinceramente no quise intervenir en tus sentimientos. No quise obligarte a estar conmigo cuando en realidad no podías o… simplemente no querías.

- ¿Cómo dices eso? No sabes de lo que hablas...- acorto la distancia entre nosotros y me arrodillo frente a el. Lo miro a los ojos, quiero que sepa que le hablo con sinceridad - eres un tonto ¿Cómo vas a pensar que no quiero estar a tu lado? Es absurdo. Tu eres un ser muy especial. Me diste esperanza esa vez cuando me diste el pan la primera vez que nos vimos. Me ofreciste lo que estaba buscando; fe. Fe en creer que puedo salir de la oscuridad; fe en creer en mi misma y en poder sacar adelante a mi familia y a mi misma - lo tomo de las manos - eres la persona con la que cualquiera desearía estar a tu lado… y la que, sin duda, estarían dichosos de poder llamarte amigo, hermano y… esposo - digo esto último en voz baja. Me da pena estar diciendo esto, pero es la verdad. De repente siento como acaricia mi anillo de bodas, le da vuelta en mi dedo y como acto seguido, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

- No sabia que pensaras así de mi… Me sorprende escucharlo - subo la mirada y encuentro a esos ojos azules como el cielo, los cuales me miran con sorpresa y ternura - pero más aún me sorprende que signifique eso para ti.

- Si. Eso eres y… tarde mucho en decirte - balbuceo como tonta. Otra vez - pero no podía esperar más. Debía hacerlo - él se me queda viendo fijamente y sonríe como sabe hacer. No tardo en hacer lo mismo y luego comenzamos a reír como niños. Si lo se, es raro, pero aún así magnifico. No se si esto fue un perdón hacia mi. Espero que si. Entonces mientras nos reímos, me ve a los ojos y luego se acerca y une nuestras frentes. El estar tan cerca de el me abruma, así que lo abrazo con fuerza. El me devuelve el abrazo y nos quedamos por unos instantes así. Al final pregunto - ¿volvemos a empezar otra vez? - el suspira, me acaricia el cabello y luego me responde tranquilamente.

- Es lo que estuve esperando escuchar desde hace rato - ríe un poco y luego me responde con la mayor sinceridad posible - claro que sí acepto - sonrió y luego me separo de el, nos reímos de nuevo y luego, como hacen los chicos en el colegio, hacemos el típico saludo que se dan los muchachos como símbolo de amistad; porque eso somos y de ahora en adelante espero seguir siendo, mejores amigos, hasta que el destino decida que hacer con mi revuelta de sentimientos.

El ríe aún más y yo me desconcierto ¿de que ríe tanto? ¿por qué me mira como si fuera un chiste? - Kat… ya veo que estabas desesperada en encontrarme… la verdad me halaga - sigue riendo. No lo entiendo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto cautelosa.

- A que por buscarme, no te diste cuenta que todavía llevas puesta la ropa de dormir - no aguanta más y ríe como si fuera el mejor chiste del mundo. Abro los ojos con asombro y me veo ¡Si es verdad! ¡Qué vergüenza! Con razón muchos se me quedaban viendo cuando estaba en el pueblo. Mis mejillas se encienden por el sonrojo y el ríe más. Yo solo logro propinarle un golpe juguetón en su pecho y me uno a sus risas. Sin duda esta fue la mejor reconciliación que he tenido.

Y así pasan los días y Peeta y yo reforzamos nuestra amistad. Al diablo los problemas. Quedamos en acuerdo que serían olvidados. Unos de ellos fue la visita de Gale a la casa y el del tema del beso que él me dio; que por cierto, no lo he vuelto a ver. Es mejor así. Por ahora es primordial concentrarnos en disfrutar de la libertad que se nos otorga estos días antes de los juegos. Haymitch no comentó nada sobre la vez que me encontró luego de la pelea; se lo agradecí. En cambio, nos propuso enfocarnos en reforzar nuestras habilidades y destrezas para ponerlas en práctica antes de regresar al Capitolio. Esto no está permitido del todo, pero sin duda es necesario si queremos que uno de nosotros regrese a casa con vida y sin duda ese debe ser Peeta.

Acordamos entrenar los días que nos quedan. Programamos nuestros horarios de entrenamiento y habilidades. Un día está dedicado a entrenamiento físico, como correr, hacer abdominales, ejercicios de resistencia, etc. Los otros días nos dedicamos a mejorar nuestras habilidades. Yo les enseño a manejar el arco y a construir trampas. Peeta nos entrena en combates cuerpo a cuerpo y a mejorar nuestra resistencia a la hora de cargar cosas pesadas; y para nuestra sorpresa, Haymitch nos muestra que el cuchillo que coloca en su mano cuando duerme si tiene utilidad, ya que sorprendentemente nos enseña su destreza al lanzar cuchillos. Tiene una puntería perfecta y me atrevería a decir que igual a la de Clove, la tributo del distrito 2 de los juegos pasados.

En fin, nos alistamos lo posible para estar preparados. Mi madre incluso nos ayudo en la nutrición para mejorar nuestra contextura y ganar masa muscular, en el caso de los chicos; y mi hermana se encargo de curar las múltiples heridas y de aliviar los típicos dolores propinados por los entrenamientos. Sin duda somos un gran equipo.

Así pasan los días hasta que llega el día de la cosecha. Peeta y yo nos alistamos a tiempo y nos dirigimos tomados de las manos junto a mi familia y Haymitch hasta la plaza donde ocurrirá el evento que tanto temen los chicos en esta época del año, pero que esta vez, solo podrán disfrutar con alivio a no ser seleccionados, ya que los tributos ya están previstos.

Al llegar nos colocamos los tres al frente de la tarima instalada en la plaza. Llega el alcalde y Effie, esta última con un nuevo color en su cabello: naranja chillón. Luego de escuchar las palabras del alcalde y ver el video de siempre en donde hablan de la historia de los juegos, Effie se coloca frente al micrófono y con su tono habitual anuncia de nuevo el cometido de este Quater Quell y, luego de hablar sobre ello, propina un suspiro casi imperceptible y dice - ahora a seleccionar a la chica. Las damas primero, como es costumbre - camina a la urna y saca el único papel que hay allí - Katniss Everdeen - dice con todo un tanto serio y con pena a la vez. Peeta me da un tierno beso en la mejilla y me susurra al oído.

- Te protegeré, siempre. Vas a salir de esta - no puedo escucharlo, el será quien viva, ya lo decidí.

Effie me recibió con una sonrisa apenada y luego va y toma entre los dos únicos papeles que hay para los hombres - Haymitch Abernathy - ¡oh mi dios! El suspira, asiente y cuando comienza a subir los escalones de la tarima, Peeta se coloca al frente y hace lo que pensé que haría desde un principio.

- ¡Me presento voluntario como tributo! - ahora sí tengo que salvarlo, sea como sea lo haré. Daré mi vida por el, como el la dio por mi.

**¡Ahora ya van a comenzarán los juegos!**

**Luego de que Katniss y Peeta se reconciliaran y reforzaran su amistad ¿Katniss podrá cumplir su promesa de salvar a Peeta? Esperemos que los sentimientos hacia el se crezcan al igual de los que Peeta siente por ella **

**¿Creen ustedes que Peeta podrá aceptar ser salvado?...**

**A petición de , les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capitulo. ¿Qué pasará en el tren?**

"_Las voces siguen y yo permanezco recostada de la puerta. La oscuridad provoca mas desesperación y mi miedo de que algo malo este sucediendo me abruma. Peeta y los demás se quedaron en el compartimiento de entretenimiento ¿Será que están a salvo? Mi miedo aumenta y decido salir, tengo que buscar a Peeta, lo necesito junto a mi. Pero cuando logro abrir la puerta, veo un destello que proviene de afuera y que se refleja fuertemente por la ventana de pasillo. Es ahí cuando asimilo que el destello es de un misil._

_Grito y salgo corriendo a donde supongo que es el camino hacia donde esta Peeta. No veo nada y siguen los estruendos, las voces y otro destello viene. Mi desesperación aumenta._

_- ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! - grito desesperadamente, cuando choco de frente con alguien. Su agarre es fuerte y decidido - Suélteme… déjeme ya… - grito aún más fuerte, pero es gracias a otro destello de afuera que me permite verle el rostro al que me tiene tomada fuertemente de los brazos - ¡Haymitch!... ¿Dónde están?... Nos están atacando - hablo con miedo en mi voz._

_- Katniss escúchame. Tenemos que salir de aquí ¡ahora!"_

_** :**_ Hola! Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste la historia y gracias por darme la idea de dejar un adelanto; así tendrán un poquito de lo que vendrá ;)

Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo nuevo y el adelanto del siguiente! Saludos!

_**Ires:**_ Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que te hayas divertido mucho en tu paseo

Katniss solo está asustada y lástima que no puede expresar lo que de verdad siente. Peeta la ama y eso debe ser suficiente, por lo que se verá luego que pasará con ellos y que Gale (se espera), no intervenga y haga las cosas más difíciles.

Gracias por comentar y ojala te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo Saludos!

_**Ane-Potter17:**_ Hi! La verdad es que si. Gale no supo medir sus actos y ahora Katniss tiene que hacer todo lo posible para que Peeta la perdone, aunque el la ama mucho, ella tendrá que aprender a valorar su cariño ¿no es así?

Espero que estés bien! Nos vemos!

_**Chrushbut:**_ Hola, hola! Katniss mando a Gale a volar y se espera que eso ayude a que Katniss mejore su relación con Peeta y puedan aprovechar el poco tiempo que les queda juntos, antes de volver a los juegos

Es triste que las personas valoren lo que tienen y se arrepientan de sus actos durante momentos difíciles :/ Eso si que es malo… Pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez más adelante, cambien las cosas… Gracias por comentar! Cuídate

_**Yuki Ai Ne:**_ Hola! Katniss se caracteriza por su deficiencia a la hora de expresarse… y tal vez es eso lo que ocasiona que ella no pueda decir las cosas como son… aunque no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos ahora jejeje pero hay que reconocer que por lo menos se dio cuenta que Peeta es lo que necesita a su lado ¡Por fin! Jajajaj

Espero que te encuentres bien Saludos!


	15. Emociones, destellos y bombardeos

**Capitulo 15**

**" Emociones, destellos y bombardeos"**

Luego de que Peeta se presentara como voluntario, lo único que hice fue rezar para que todo saliera como Haymitch y yo planeamos. Estamos decididos en regresarlo al distrito 12, cueste lo que cueste, por lo que al momento después de despedirnos de nuestras familias; en mi caso para darles mi último adiós; y ahora que nos encontrarnos en el carro que nos lleva a la estación de trenes, Peeta y yo nos tomamos de las manos y tratamos de disfrutar estos pocos momentos que nos quedan juntos, en libertad.

Al llegar a la estación sucedió lo mismo que el año pasado; cámaras por aquí y por allá, todas dispuestas a tomar la más mínima fotografía que muestre de nuevo como se repite el destino de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12, actuales vencedores y tributos otra vez de los juegos. Estoy segura que algo así saldrá en las primeras páginas de los diarios que circulan en el Capitolio.

Definitivamente, estar en el tren ya es pan de cada día para nosotros. Ya me aburre estar aquí. Pero ahora que nuestro camino está sentenciado a ir al Capitolio para morir, espero encontrar una distracción que no me haga pensar en eso; así que al estar aquí decido pasar el mayor rato posible con Peeta y con Haymitch, aunque este último desee estar mejor acompañado por su vaso lleno de whisky.

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que salimos del distrito, ahora me encuentro en la sala de estar jugando un juego de mesa con Peeta; tengo que resaltar que el me está dando una paliza, me lleva varios puntos de diferencia. Sin duda las fichas y yo no somos buenos compañeros. Cuando por fin se acaba el juego y queda Peeta como absoluto ganador, decido dar un paseo por el tren, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, ya que la cena estará servida dentro de una hora y la verdad no quiero seguir escuchando como Haymitch se ríe de mi por el hecho de que no es posible de que soy capaz de salir viva de los Juegos del Hambre, y al momento de jugar un tonto juego de mesa pierdo constantemente. Tendré que mejorar, no me quedaré con esa.

En fin, le pido a Peeta que me acompañe y el gustoso acepta. Salimos del compartimiento y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo por el tren, bromeamos, nos reímos y a la final nos asomamos por una de las ventanas del tren y comenzamos a contar (aunque nunca terminaremos, eso es cierto) las estrellas que comienzan a deslumbrarnos en el cielo.

- Oye esto es absurdo, nunca terminaremos a menos de que nos pasemos toda la vida contándoles - comento ya cansada de contar tantas estrellas ¡son muchísimas!

- Pues a mi me encantaría estar toda la vida contándolas, así estaría a tu lado todo el tiempo - comenta mientras baja la mirada un poco por el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sin duda a mi también me produjo que mis mejillas ardieran. Ese tipo de comentarios hacen que mi corazón se acelere de momento y me quede sin responder… no me salen las palabras. Solo sonrío y asiento.

- Pues te advierto desde ya que no soy culpable de tu locura provocada por el exceso de tiempo junto a mi - sonrío abiertamente y él como gesto juguetón me despeina.

- Entonces tendré que entrenar para ello - sigue riendo mientras ahora lucho por zafarme de su agarre. Me está haciendo cosquillas y yo no puedo detenerle, es fuerte, pero aún así lucho, hasta que en uno de esos forcejeos me enredo con uno de sus pies y caigo de espaldas al suelo, no antes de tomar fuertemente el brazo de Peeta, lo que ocasiono que el también cayera junto a mí. Ahora nos encontramos como niños riéndonos tumbados en el suelo. El estar junto a él me hace sentir que me desconecto de todo, me olvido de mis problemas por unos momentos y me hace ser yo misma.

Entonces nos quedamos callados luego de tantas risas, me duele el abdomen y el frio del piso me eriza la piel. Ahora volteo la mirada hacia mi lado derecho y veo a Peeta mirando al techo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Sus pestañas, rubias como su cabello, desprenden brillo en sus ojos y el rosado de sus mejillas me dan una imagen de ternura, que me provoca abrazarlo fuertemente y no dejarlo ir. No me doy cuenta que me quede mucho tiempo viéndolo fijamente, hasta que el voltea su cabeza hacia mi, me ve a los ojos y pregunta con risa nerviosa.

- ¿Qué? ¿se te perdió alguien igual a mi? - ríe por el comentario y lo sigo. Luego me pongo seria y por mero impulso, me voy acercando a el. Ahora nos encontramos a escasos centímetros, puedo sentir su respiración en mi rostro. Su aliento es cálido y mi corazón aumenta su ritmo como un tambor. Pero es cuando decido acortar la distancia que separa nuestros labios, cuando molestosamente…

- ¿Chicos están ahí? La cena ya está servida - nos dice Effie en tono alegre. Peeta y yo nos sobresaltamos y nos levantamos rápidamente. Ugh… ¿por qué siempre pasa eso?

- Ya vamos. Gracias por avisar - responde Peeta cuando Effie nerviosamente se asoma por el pasillo. Supongo que sintió que nos interrumpió, ya que asintió con una sonrisa de cómplice y se fue.

- Será mejor ir señorita, no quiero que se le enfríe su comida - me dice mientras que con un ademán de caballero coloca su brazo y yo con una sonrisa lo tomo y le doy un besito en la mejilla. Tiene un ligero sonrojo. Se ve más tierno aún.

- Claro que si señor, como usted diga - reímos de nuevo y caminamos juntos hasta el comedor.

Luego de cenar y quedarnos un rato conversando con Effie y con un sorprendente sobrio Haymitch, decido ir al dormitorio, aunque todavía no tengo tanto sueño.

- Bueno ya yo me voy al dormitorio. Buenas noches - digo mientras me pongo de pie - ¿vienes? - le pregunto a Peeta.

- No tranquila, me quedaré un rato más - yo asiento y me dispongo a salir del compartimiento, pero en ese instante el tren se sacude ligeramente y las luces parpadean. Me quedo donde estoy y todos nos miramos a la cara. Haymitch, que lo había notado un poco extraño durante la cena y el poco tiempo aquí, se levantó del sillón y caminó rápido hacia la ventana, miró hacia afuera con el ceño fruncido y propino un suspiro de desesperación ¿Qué le sucede?

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunta Peeta sentado todavía en el sillón.

- No lo se. Debe ser una pequeña falla… - responde Haymitch viendo todavía hacia afuera de la ventana.

- Qué raro. Estos trenes son eficaces… Fueron diseñados para no estropearse - comenta Effie extrañada.

- No todo es perfecto señora sabe lo todo… - comenta Haymitch sarcásticamente. En eso el tren hace un movimiento hacia atrás y luego sigue su curso como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Será mejor que me vaya a la habitación - comento sin quitarle la vista a Haymitch, el cual ahora ve la hora en su reloj de muñeca y toma inquietamente un vaso en su mano y se sirve una bebida. El está escondiendo algo, lo presiento. Lo voy averiguar.

Salgo del compartimiento algo confusa ¿Por qué Haymitch estará actuando de esa manera? Se encontraba algo inquieto mucho antes de que el tren tuviera esa falla, así que deduzco que sabe algo que nosotros no.

Le resto importancia y camino hacia la habitación. Este día ha sido de muchas emociones juntas; la cosecha, el sacrificio de Peeta, los sentimientos hacia el, el miedo de no poder salvarlo, especialmente esto último; se que no me perdonaría el no poder lograr mantenerlo con vida, el merece vivir, rehacer su vida, crecer, aunque me duela no poder estar a su lado cuando suceda, pero aún así me siento a gusto de saber que no será una victima más del Capitolio y que no sufrirá más por mi culpa.

Estoy en mis cavilaciones todavía, cuando siento de nuevo como el tren se sacude, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte ¿Qué le sucede a esta cosa? ¿No se supone que son diseñados perfectamente para que duren por mucho tiempo? Las luces titilan constantemente y de repente se apagan por completo. No sé porque, pero estoy nerviosa. Escucho voces en los pasillos, seguro son los demás. No veo nada, esto parece una cueva. Decido salir de la habitación, pero no veo por donde camino. Utilizo el tacto para saber por donde voy, pero cuando siento que llego a la puerta se escucha un estruendo fuerte. El tren tiembla de nuevo y a continuación se escuchan voces fuertes afuera. Estoy desconcertada ¿Qué sucede? Escucho pasos marcados por el pasillo; me asusto y me recuesto de la puerta.

Mi corazón late rápidamente, no se que pasa. Poco a poco se escuchan más voces, pasos y hasta gritos, pero estos son de varios hombres; lo digo por el tono de voz ¿Qué pasa? ¿Será que… Es ahí cuando me viene un pensamiento a la mente ¡Han tomado el tren!

Las voces siguen y yo permanezco recostada de la puerta. La oscuridad provoca mas desesperación y mi miedo de que algo malo este sucediendo me abruma. Peeta y los demás se quedaron en el compartimiento de entretenimiento ¿Será que están a salvo? Mi miedo aumenta y decido salir, tengo que buscar a Peeta, lo necesito junto a mi. Pero cuando logro abrir la puerta, veo un destello que proviene de afuera y que se refleja fuertemente por la ventana de pasillo. Es ahí cuando asimilo que el destello es de un misil.

Grito y salgo corriendo a donde supongo que es el camino hacia donde esta Peeta. No veo nada y siguen los estruendos, las voces y otro destello viene. Mi desesperación aumenta.

- ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! - grito desesperadamente, cuando choco de frente con alguien. Su agarre es fuerte y decidido - Suélteme… déjeme ya… - grito aún más fuerte, pero es gracias a otro destello de afuera que me permite verle el rostro al que me tiene tomada fuertemente de los brazos - ¡Haymitch!... ¿Dónde están?... Nos están atacando - hablo con miedo en mi voz.

- Katniss escúchame. Tenemos que salir de aquí ¡ahora! - ¿qué? ¿y los demás? ¿y Peeta?

- No… no me voy a ir sin Peeta - grito decididamente.

- Katniss ¿es que no entiendes? Tenemos que irnos y es ya…Luego de sacarte a ti voy por el - me hala del brazo y comienza a caminar a oscuras. Yo sigo forcejando con el pero sin éxito alguno. Es más fuerte que yo.

- ¡Katniss! … - escucho que me llaman. Es Peeta. Mi desespero aumenta y comienzo a darle golpes en la espalda a Haymitch para que me suelte.

- Peeta… Peeta ¿Dónde estás?... Suéltame ya Haymitch - el sigue tomando más fuerte del brazo y comienza a caminar más rápido. De repente se escucha otro estruendo y el tren tiembla de nuevo. Las luces vuelven titilantes y le dan una imagen más aterradora a la escena. Logro ver por donde caminamos y reconozco que nos dirigimos al final del tren, al último vagón, en donde se encuentra la habitación del gran ventanal.

- ¡Katniss! … - otra vez el grito de Peeta. Comienzo a llorar y forcejeo más.

- Peeta… por favor tenemos que volver - le grito a Haymitch y en eso entramos a la habitación. Me asombro al ver a dos hombres vestidos de negro, con un casco en sus cabezas y enormes armas en sus manos. Mi respiración se entrecorta y mi corazón siento que se me va a salir del pecho.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quiénes son? - pregunto al borde de la histeria. Mi llanto sigue y escucho pasos fuertes que vienen hacia acá.

- Katniss… lo siento, pero es por tu bien - responde Haymitch mirándome a los ojos.

- No… no lo entiendo ¿por qué todo esto? - pregunto desesperadamente y en eso se escuchan como golpean la puerta y voces de hombres con voz autoritaria y severa gritan que la abramos. Volteo hacia allá y más lágrimas corren por mi cara.

- Peeta… - susurro - ¡Peeta está allá afuera! El tiene que estar conmigo… ¿qué hacemos aquí? Dijiste que irías por el- en eso una luz cegadora se refleja por el ventanal y se rompe el vidrio. Un hombre baja por una especie de escalera colgante y entra por la ventana, le hace señas a los dos hombres con armas y Haymitch me hala del brazo.

- Lo siento preciosa - no tengo tiempo para preguntar, porque siento que me toman por la espalda y colocan un pañuelo con una especie de líquido fuerte tapándome mi boca y mi nariz. Lo último que veo antes de caer, es la cara apenada de Haymitch y luego escucho un estruendo más y el grito a lo lejos de Peeta llamándome…

- Kat mi amor… - después de eso, la inconsciencia me arropa.

* * *

**¿Podrá Peeta salir con vida del tren? ¿Será que la desesperación de Haymitch antes del ataque tiene algo que ver con eso?**

**Espero les haya sido de su agrado el capi y aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente ;) Besos!**

"_- ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto de nuevo mientras intento sentarme, pero me toman de nuevo del brazo._

_- Despacio, todavía no ha terminado de pasar el efecto - responde un señor que no reconozco ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

_- Se que te estarás preguntando el por qué estás aquí… pero temo decirte que tendrán que esperar las explicaciones - contesta Haymitch acercándose a mi._

_- ¿Por qué tendré que esperar? ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Dónde está Peeta? - pregunto ya con el enojo apareciendo en mi. Me choca que me oculten lo que pasa y más si estoy yo implicada en esos temas._

_Todos se ven las caras y yo más aún me impaciento - Hablen ya - grito desesperada._

_- Ya no estás en el tren - eso es obvio, sino no estuviera preguntando…_

_- Estás en un aerodeslizador. Te sacamos del tren el cual estaba siendo atacado. Por ahora te mantendrás con nosotros hasta que bajen las alertas - habla el señor que no reconozco - y sobre el chico… - cavila por unos instantes._

_- ¿Qué paso con el? ¿Está aquí también verdad? - estoy nerviosa, la última vez que lo vi fue antes de ir a mi habitación en el tren y que después abandonaría por los bombardeos"._

* * *

_**Ane-Potter17:**_ Hola! Si es bueno que se arreglaran, ellos se quieren, pero Katniss todavía no está segura sobre si lo que siente por el es más que cariño :/

Qué bueno que te gusto el adelanto y sobre su separación, pues de allí vendrán unas cositas… Gracias por leer y nos vemos!

_**Chrushbut:**_ Holaa! Me alegro que te gustó! Me pareció perfecto mostrar una reconciliación así, ya que como Katniss se siente confundida aún, creo que es mucho mejor comenzar desde cero y reafirmar la amistad que tienen y después… bueno, el tiempo lo dirá, solo que es mejor que ella se de cuenta antes, debido a que irán a los juegos :/

Muchas cosas pasarán en los siguientes capítulos, así que espero que sean de tu agrado Bye, un abrazo!

_**katniss luz:**_ Hi! Jajajaja me dio mucha risa sobre lo de "hacerlo" jajaja tranqui, ya se verá que pasará luego xD Me alegro el que te haya gustado el capitulo! Katniss y Peeta merecen estar juntos, por lo que Gale… mmm es mejor que se mantenga lejos ¿no? Jajajaja

Bueno, gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos y un abrazo

_**Ires:**_ Holaa! Pues me alegro que te haya gustado Trataré de publicar más temprano, solo que esa vez llegue tarde a mi casa… Bueno, sobre el capitulo; la mamá de Peeta seguro se dio cuenta del interés de Katniss por su hijo (por su atuendo lo dedujo jajajaj), así que ¿por qué no decirle?... bueno, eso fue lo que quise mostrar

Espero que disfrutes los siguientes capítulos Un abrazo!

_**Elanor25:**_ Hola! Espero que te encuentres bien La verdad es que una historia sin problemas, es como mostrar una mentira, ya que la vida está llena de obstáculos que poco a poco debemos esquivar y que, a fin de cuentas, nos traerán enseñanzas que nos servirán para una vida mejor en el futuro.

Katniss pasó por lo que tenía que pasar porque el destino así lo quizo; solo que no fue muy agradable el recorrido, pero a la final consiguió lo que anhelaba, y era estar con los que más ama Sobre matar a Prim, no lo tengo pensado, ella muy dulce para tanta maldad… Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Saludos y abrazos!


	16. ¿Esto es qué?

**Capitulo 16**

**" ¿Esto es qué?"**

Escucho susurros a mi alrededor. Voces lejanas que comentan sobre algo que no puedo entender. Quisiera gritarles que estoy aquí escuchando lo que dicen. Quiero decirles que me suelten de los brazos, me toman muy fuerte. Mis ojos me pesan y siento no poder abrirlos; entonces poco a poco comienzo a escuchar como las voces aumentan su intensidad, como cuando le subes el volumen al televisor de la casa (hasta hace poco descubrí como hacerlo por cierto).

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No podemos dejarla así - escucho claramente. No se a que se refieren con "dejarla así".

- Tenemos que mantenerla vigilada y segura, en especial segura. Ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa - reconozco esa voz, la he escuchado muchas veces ¡Claro! Ese es Haymitch. Quisiera gritarle que ya estoy consciente.

- ¿Y el chico? ¿Qué pasara con el? - la voz de una mujer lo pregunta ¿De que chico habla? A menos que…. ¡No! Ese chico es…

- Peeta - pronuncio su nombre, pero mi voz no sale como esperaba, en cambio suena como un susurro. Intento abrir los ojos y el agarre a mis brazos se ablanda.

- Kat ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntan cerca de mi oreja. Abro los ojos completamente. Estoy en una habitación muy iluminada, la luz me pega fuertemente en los ojos. Parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarme al resplandor y me doy cuenta que estoy rodeada de varias personas que me miran expectantes mientras intento pronunciar palabra. Nunca los había visto, excepto a Haymitch que se encuentra de pie frente a mi.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto de nuevo pero mi voz no es fuerte como lo esperaba.

- Tranquila, estas a salvo con nosotros - responde Haymitch.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto de nuevo mientras intento sentarme, pero me toman de nuevo del brazo.

- Despacio, todavía no ha terminado de pasar el efecto - responde un señor que no reconozco ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

- Se que te estarás preguntando el por qué estás aquí… pero temo decirte que tendrán que esperar las explicaciones - contesta Haymitch acercándose a mi.

- ¿Por qué tendré que esperar? ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Dónde está Peeta? - pregunto ya con el enojo apareciendo en mi. Me choca que me oculten lo que pasa y más si estoy yo implicada en esos temas.

Todos se ven las caras y yo más aún me impaciento - Hablen ya - grito desesperada.

- Ya no estás en el tren - eso es obvio, sino no estuviera preguntando…

- Estás en un aerodeslizador. Te sacamos del tren el cual estaba siendo atacado. Por ahora te mantendrás con nosotros hasta que bajen las alertas - habla el señor que no reconozco - y sobre el chico… - cavila por unos instantes.

- ¿Qué paso con el? ¿Está aquí también verdad? - estoy nerviosa, la última vez que lo vi fue antes de ir a mi habitación en el tren y que después abandonaría por los bombardeos.

- El no se encuentra con nosotros Katniss… el… no pudimos sacarlo - me responde el señor bajando su mirada por la pena. Estoy petrificada. Peeta no lo pudieron sacar ¿Por qué? Mi histeria se incrementa y mis lágrimas comienzan a formarse en mis ojos. Mi respiración se acelera y mi mente me hace imaginar como debe estar ahora ¿Estará… muerto? NO, no puede ser cierto.

- Es mentira… - todos me ven contradiciendo esto - ¿Por qué? Dijiste que volverías por el. Me aseguraste eso ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? - grito desesperada, tengo ganas de golpearle pero me siguen tomada de los brazos, aunque este sentada. Lágrimas corren ahora por mis mejillas. No puede ser, el tiene que estar conmigo, lo prometí; prometí protegerlo.

- El no ha muerto, de eso estoy seguro… es solo que fue llevado al Capitolio. No lo pudimos traer con nosotros - ¿fue llevado al Capitolio? Pero… ¿y en donde estoy pues?

- Pero al parecer tendrás que volver de nuevo - responde la mujer, ya comenzando de nuevo a soltarme.

- ¿Cómo que volver?

- Katniss, estamos en un aerodeslizador con el motivo de organizar un plan para destruir al Capitolio. Vamos a declararle la guerra - me dice el señor quien ahora camina con impaciencia por la habitación. Tal vez se esté hartando de la situación.

- Quieren decir que ustedes...

- Si Katniss… estamos reuniendo a todos los posibles para organizar una rebelión contra el Capitolio… Queremos derrocar a Snow de una vez por todas - ¿Qué? Es decir, que ellos ¿son los que andan organizando los levantamientos en los distritos?

- ¿Cómo así?... ¿Qué pretenden hacer conmigo? - estoy confundida, no se que quieren de mi. Sin duda me agrada la ida de derrocar a la serpiente repugnante de Snow, pero no entiendo de mi presencia ahora.

- Tu eres una de los tantos vencedores que estamos reuniendo para organizar la rebelión. Sobre todo a ti que eres la actual vencedora y que posees la imagen de la tributo más complicada que han tenido en los juegos - eso es cierto. Yo he sido para el Capitolio como algo así parecido a una piedra en el zapato. Soy una amenaza para ellos, ya que los burle como no tenían idea.

- Si es así, entonces Peeta también está en el cuadro ¿verdad? - pregunto con cautela.

- Si.. pero se nos escapo de las manos - responde Haymitch algo frustrado. Seguro no contaba con eso. Con razón estaba tan inquieto cuando llegamos al tren. El sabia que sucedería esto, el lo organizó y no me sorprendería a que les avisara el momento en que comenzarían a atacar al tren. Pero lo que no entiendo es que, si ellos están reclutando a vencedores de los juegos… entonces tuvieron que hacer lo mismo con los demás trenes que los trasladaban al Capitolio.

- ¿Dónde está ahora?

- El va en camino al Capitolio. Otro aerodeslizador se lo llevo junto con otros que estaban en el tren…

- Effie. Se llevaron a Effie - lo interrumpo mientras me levanto de golpe. Me mareo un poco pero trato de no prestarle atención.

- Si Katniss… ella fue llevada junto con el - me habla Haymitch algo preocupado. Asiento y mi nerviosismo aumenta.

- Seguro le van a hacer algo. Seguro la lastimarán…

- No… ella estará bien. No sabia nada de esto, por lo que no tendrá problemas si la interrogan - responde seguro de lo que dice. Todavía no me convence.

- ¿Y a Peeta tampoco le harán daño? - el no puede ser herido o culpado por algo a lo que no pensó pertenecer. Tengo que ir por el, no se como, pero tengo que ir.

- Tengo que ir, le prometí estar a su lado…

- Kat…

- No Haymitch. Prometimos salvarlo ¿no te acuerdas? Tu mismo me lo dijiste antes de que te lo propusiera, así que no me vengas con que no puedes, porque no te creo… - comienzo a gritar. El debe entenderlo, no voy a dejar a Peeta…

- En tal caso tiene razón. Tiene que volver… - entra otro hombre a la habitación, pero no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

- Hola Katniss. Es un gusto volverte a ver, a pesar de las circunstancias - no puedo creerlo, es Plutarch Heavensbee, el nuevo encargado de los Juegos del Hambre ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Usted…

- Si lo se… pensarás el porque estoy aquí, pero la verdad es que pertenezco a este movimiento al igual que ellos…

- No puede ser cierto - esto es una locura. Se supone que el es del Capitolio, trabaja para ellos… No entiendo el por qué se arriesga a esto.

- Lo lamento, pero varios de los trenes no pudieron ser capturados completamente. Al parecer varios radares se activaron y agentes del gobierno fueron a vigilar el recorrido de los que quedaron. Solo pudimos reclutar a los vencedores de los distritos 3, 4, 6, 7 y 11.

- Entonces hay problemas…

- ¿Qué problemas?...

- Señor hay un aviso importante - entra deprisa un chico con una libreta en manos. Esto no me gusta para nada.

- ¿Qué sucede Jack? - pregunta Plutarch.

- Los demás encargados se enteraron y el gobierno los mando a alterar el curso de los juegos. Al parecer ya no tendrán que realizar los entrenamientos, sino que entraran a la arena de una vez…

- ¿Qué? Esto no puede pasar…

- Si señor. Están esperando a verlo para comentárselo. Debe ir inmediatamente.

Esto es una locura. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto. Estoy desconcertada y mi respiración se entrecorta. Peeta está allá, eso significa que tendrá que ir a los juegos después de todo y yo estoy aquí resguardada sin poder hacer nada.

- Tengo que regresar. Debo hacerlo. No cuenten conmigo, no lo voy a hacer - respondo decididamente. Debo estar allá con el y cumplir mi promesa. De nada sirve estar a salvo sabiendo lo que le puede esperar a Peeta.

- Katniss ¿no lo entiendes? - me pregunta Haymitch algo preocupado.

- El que no entiende eres tú. Yo le prometí estar a su lado y nada me lo va a impedir. No me importa morir con tal de verlo a salvo - todos se me quedan viendo asombrados por lo que acabo de decir; hasta me atrevería a decir que el señor (que hasta ahora no se quien es, por cierto), me miro con un asomo de pena en sus ojos.

- Ella tiene razón. Tiene que volver y ya se en que puede ayudar - responde Plutarch volteando a ver a los demás - reúnan a los demás. Los juegos desaparecerán de una vez por todas… y yo tengo la clave. Katniss… - voltea a verme y se coloca frente a mi - necesito de tu mayor colaboración y esfuerzo posible. Estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo. He visto como eres y me sorprende mucho el que seas tan joven, pero aún así tan madura y arriesgada. Así que te pediré con todo respeto, que nos ayudes - sus palabras me desconciertan ¡Si que confía en mi este señor! Pero aún no estoy segura. Pero de repente me viene la imagen de Peeta y de los demás tributos siendo acribillados y torturados por el Capitolio, que me entran las ganas de correr hasta allá y vengarme de cada uno que participa en ese mugriento hecho.

Así que suspiro, me pongo erguida y lo miro a los ojos para mostrarle que hablo en serio. Quiero darle a mi familia un mejor lugar en donde puedan estar en paz y armonía, y si estas personas me aseguran que lograrán eso, pues entonces haré todo lo posible para alcanzar que Snow caiga y sus estúpidos juegos también.

- Hecho. Cuente conmigo - respondo con seriedad y el me responde con una sonrisa brillante.

- Perfecto, entonces reúnan a los demás vencedores. Vamos a lograrlo - todos asienten y se disponen a dejar la habitación. Haymitch me ve y me da una mirada apenada, le respondo asintiendo con la cabeza y camino junto con Jack, el chico de la libreta, quien me dirige al encuentro con los demás vencedores.

Esto lo hago por Peeta, porque el es el que me motiva a seguir adelante y porque no me imagino una vida sin el a mi lado. No me lo perdonaría, el es mi mejor amigo o algo más… no se que pensar ahora, pero lo que si se es que no dejaré que Snow se salga con las suya de nuevo. Tengo que volver y contribuir con esto. Tengo que regresar y estar al lado de mi chico del pan, mi esposo.

Luego de salir de la habitación en donde me encontraba; seguí a Jack por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación en donde se encontraba una mesa redonda en el centro y a su alrededor estaban sentados unas personas que no reconocí de vista. Cuando entre, todos voltearon a verme; son los demás vencedores. Estoy segura que la chica que estaba sentada en una de las sillas de al lado derecho, me miro de arriba debajo de manera despectiva. No lo entiendo, nunca la he tratado. En cambio, un chico que estaba del lado izquierdo volteo a donde yo estaba y me sonrió de forma algo picara y amable. No es hasta que me siento, cuando el chico se me acerca lo puedo reconocer. Es Finnick Odair, el vencedor del Distrito 4 en los 65º Juegos del Hambre. Lo reconozco porque es conocido como un galán entre las habitantes del Capitolio, hasta me atrevería a decir que entre los demás distritos también. Es guapo, debo reconocer, pero aún no lo veo como ídolo a quien admirar.

- Tu debes ser Katniss ¿cierto? - me pregunta acercándose a mi mientras mueve su silla.

- La misma - respondo con indiferencia. El sonríe de nuevo y me extiende la mano.

- Es gusto conocerte por fin en persona Chica en Llamas. Mi nombre es…

- Finnick Odair, lo sé… - lo atajo y el sorprendido me estrecha su mano contra la mía.

- ¡Vaya! Me halaga saber que me reconozcas. No sabes lo mucho que he escuchado y visto sobre ti…

- Si, al parecer soy famosa entre la gente - y si que lo era, pero no de una forma vanidosa, sino porque he dado muchos problemas últimamente.

- Jajajajaj si, estoy de acuerdo - ríe con más entusiasmo y lo único que hago es sonreírle de regreso. La chica de otro lado de la mesa quien me mirada de reojo cuando llegue, ahora se nos queda viendo con antipatía mientras que Finnick se calma y se junta más a mi.

- Ella es Johanna Mason. Por si no te has dado cuenta, es un encanto - me comenta Finnick riéndose un poco al notar el intercambio de miradas entre ella y yo. Ahora que me acuerdo, ella es vencedora de los 71º Juegos del Hambre y es del Distrito 7.

- Gracias por el halago querido, pero no era necesario - responde de forma presumida y viéndome de reojo - mucho gusto, ya por fin conozco en persona a la mismísima Katniss Everdeen… o lo siento, mejor dicho, Katniss Mellark - su tono no me agrada, es altanero - y tu chico ¿qué paso con el? Tenia ganas de conocerlo al fin - no me gusto el modo en que lo nombro. Su postura seductora no me cae. El es MI esposo. Aprieto los puños bajo la mesa.

- Ok señores, bienvenidos y disculpen el mal rato vivido. No era de nuestra intensión perjudicarles, pero… en realidad necesitamos de su ayuda y su presencia no está demás - nos habla Plutarch desde el estrado de la sala. Esta situación todavía no me cuadra del todo.

- Entonces ¿qué pretende que hagamos? - pregunta un señor de mediana edad que está sentado al lado derecho de Johanna.

- Como ustedes sabrán, vivimos en un mundo en donde la destrucción, la ignorancia y la injusticia van tomadas de las manos. Ustedes más que nadie saben el dolor que hemos padecido durante todos estos años que Panem ha estado bajo el gobierno del presidente Snow. Ustedes, que han pasado por los temibles y repugnantes juegos y que, gracias a Dios han salido con vida, han tenido que lidiar con muchas cosas, en las cuales su integridad, salud y bienestar han sido colmados de maltratos, injusticias y torturas emocionales… - tengo que reconocerlo, el tiene razón. Yo solo llevo un año siendo vencedora, pero creo que es lo suficiente como para saber que mi vida no ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba. Las amenazas constantes me persiguen y mi paz conmigo misma y con los que quiero, se ha visto enfrascada en charcos de tristeza, dolor y rabia; sobre todo rabia.

- Pues de eso si tiene razón señor, pero lo que no entiendo es que ¿cómo pretenden que los ayudemos? El Capitolio nos tiene en la mira ahora. Sin duda nos deben estar buscando - responde Johanna con voz altanera.

- Eso es cierto - respondo yo en un susurro, pero Finnick logra escucharme ya que voltea a verme de repente.

- Si, es cierto querida Johanna, pero usted más que nadie sabe que este movimiento le ayudará a encontrar lo que más quiere en este momento, al igual que todos los aquí presentes - sin duda eso es cierto. Yo deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder vengar la muerte de muchos seres inocentes que cayeron en las manos del Capitolio.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con usted - hablo levantando la voz por primera desde que llegue - pero ¿Qué nos garantiza que podrá salir bien de esto?

- Por ahora solo les garantizo que haré todo lo posible para que se pueda dar y que, espero que con su ayuda - nos mira a todos - podamos lograr lo que tanto anhelamos. Libertad - todos nos miramos, si que queremos eso, con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero aún así me asusta el saber que consecuencias pueden traer un paso en falso. Tengo a mi familia todavía y no quiero que les pase nada, ellas son mi vida y no deseo ver como las acribillan por culpa de un desliz de esto. Pero por ahora me conformo con saber si Peeta se encuentra bien. El junto con otros tributos, no corrieron con la suerte de nosotros; y eso me asusta. Me aterra el saber el que le puedan hacer algo mientras yo estoy aquí, simplemente no puedo. Lo necesito aquí junto a mi; necesito de su abrazo de su voz diciéndome que todo estará bien y que no tenga miedo. Lo extraño y no saben de que manera.

* * *

**¿Podrán lograr el objetivo? ¿Qué sucederá si regresan al Capitolio?**

**Esperemos que Katniss pueda reencontrarse con Peeta ¿Ustedes que piensan?**

**Espero les haya gustado y creo que el siguiente capitulo no merece tener adelanto, ya que…. ¡El factor sorpresa está presente! Jejejeje Se les quiere!**

_**Ires:**_ Holaa! Jajajaja tranqui, tu gato es un ser especial… (yo también pienso eso de mis pajaritas hasta que creo que son unas muto jajajaja xD)… Me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que los demás capis también Abrazos!

_**Elanor25:**_ Holis! Jejejej disculpa por ponerte nerviosa con el capitulo jejeje tranqui, que pronto se irán resolviendo las cosas y Peeta y Katniss volverán a estar juntos… Bueno, eso se espera xD

Seguro Katniss le va a reclamar algo a Hamitch, eso es seguro… Ojala te sigan gustando los demás capítulos y no alterarte los nervios xD Cuídate!

_**katniss luz:**_ Hola! Oye, es buena idea esa de mandar a Gale a la lunar… mmmm lo voy a considerar jajajajajajja

Solo se espera que Katniss y Peeta vuelvan a estar juntos, aunque las circunstancias puedan cambiar :/ … Gracias por comentar y ya enviaré una misión especial a la luna comandada por Gale xD Saludos!

_**Lynx:**_ Holis! Es bueno saber que dejo expectativas el capitulo, así sabré que lo estoy haciendo bien jejejejeje… Gracias por leer la historia y ya poco a poco se irán revelando muchas cosas Un abrazo!

_**Ane-Potter17:**_ Holaa! Si, fue una forma no muy grata de separarlos… a mi también me dolió escribirlo, pero Haymitch seguro que sabe algo… así que en los siguientes capítulos se revelarán otras cosas Y el que la llamó al final del capitulo fue Peeta *-* Quise dejar algo dramático, como en las telenovelas… mmm bueno, algo así jejejej. Abrazos!

_**Chrushbut:**_ Hi! Gracias! Me alegro que el capitulo haya gustado mucho… Algo de drama y suspenso siempre es necesario en una historia xD

Sobre los juegos, se irán explicando cosas que posiblemente… bueno, no quiero adelantar, ya que perdería la magia, solo te digo que Katniss no descansará hasta estar junto a Peeta de nuevo Nos vemos! Cuídate!

_**Yuki Ai Ne: **_Holaa! Gracias por los ánimos, de verdad los aprecio mucho Sobre Peeta solo diré que es dichoso en saber que Katniss no se quedará tranquila hasta ver que podrá estar cerca de el de nuevo, por lo que no te preocupes por eso… solo que dentro de poco se irán mostrando otras cosas que… bien, mejor lo dejo como sorpresa jejejej… Espero que sigas estando bien! Saludos


	17. Planes

**Capitulo 17**

**"Planes"**

La reunión seguía, todos estaban atentos menos yo. Mi cabeza daba giros de momento, mis pensamientos iban y venían, no estaba lista para esto, no quiero pertenecer a nada, solo quiero estar junto a Peeta y regresar al 12 junto con nuestras familias. Quiero retomar mi vida, pero al parecer, el Capitolio me la ha arrebatado.

Estoy en mis cavilaciones cuando de repente siento que Finnick me da un ligero codazo en mi brazo, seguro está pidiendo que preste atención, así que sin muchos ánimos volteo la mirada hacia Plutarch que todavía sigue hablando.

- Esto es una locura - espeta Johanna - ¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso? ¿a caso quieres que todos seamos masacrados? - no lo entiendo ¿a que se refiere?

- No querida, eso es lo menos que queremos ahora. Se muy bien que es arriesgado, pero hay que intentarlo al menos…

- ¿Y estás seguro de que funcionará? - pregunta Haymitch, quien hasta ahora no lo había visto en la sala.

- El ciento por ciento seguro no creo… - Johanna propina un bufido y se recuesta de la silla ¿será así todo el tiempo? - pero tengo la certeza de que si nos unimos y trabajamos en equipo se podrá lograr.

No entiendo nada de lo que están hablando, me perdí mucho tiempo en mis pensamientos y ahora me siento ignorante a lo que pasa. Al parecer Finnick se da cuenta de mi pérdida de hilo y se acerca a mi para susurrarme.

- Están haciendo planes para buscar un punto en donde el Capitolio se vea amenazado. Al parecer quieren que saboteemos los juegos - me dice rápidamente mientras ve hacia Plutarch, el cual sigue hablando.

- No lo entiendo ¿Acaso quiere que arruinemos los juegos?

- Aja… eso parece.

- Y esos que van a hacer el trabajo somos ¿nosotros? - digo esto último al mismo tiempo que señalo disimuladamente a los demás vencedores que se encuentran en la mesa.

- Así mismo - responde Finnick seriamente. Esto me está asustando.

- Pues bien, tenemos que organizar bien las cosas, nos queda poco tiempo - me sobresalto de momento. No entiendo que quiere hacer en realidad. Seguro Snow debe estar preparándose, no creo que sea tan ingenuo como para no saber que algo se está tramando.

- Disculpe señor, pero tiene una llamada directa del Capitolio, es urgente - aparece Jack detrás de la puerta con gesto apenado y un poco asustado ¿Será el mismo Snow quien lo está llamando?

- Ok Jack, gracias por avisar - se voltea hacia nosotros - señores, regreso en unos momentos. Pueden tomar un descanso que en unos segundos regresaré. Con su permiso - asiente y sale de la habitación caminando deprisa. Cuando se ha ido, todos comienzan a hablar y a levantarse de sus asientos. Yo, en cambio, me quedo estática en la silla, tengo que asimilar muchas cosas todavía.

- Definitivamente no me esperaba esto ¿por qué será? - habla Johanna para si misma, pero luego veo que dirige su mirada hacia donde estoy.

- Johanna entiende, esto es lo mejor. Sabremos como manejarlo y sin duda…

- Y sin duda ¿qué? - lo interrumpe mientras se coloca de pie y los demás se quedan callados. Es incomodo - ¿vamos a luchar y jugar a derrocar a Snow y después todos viviremos felices para siempre? Eso no me lo creo.

- Hay que tener fe…

- Fe en que nos matarán antes - ya me está cansando su actitud. Yo se que soy pesimista en algunas ocasiones, pero ella realmente me gano. Ya estoy harta de sus quejas.

- Ya basta ¿si? - digo lentamente y alzando la voz - estoy cansada de escuchar tus quejas ¿será que por primera vez en tu vida puedes aprender a escuchar? Todos estamos aquí por un propósito y da la casualidad de que ese propósito es para devolverle a Panem lo que una vez perdió. Así que si no quieres ver eso para un futuro, pues puedes salir por donde entraste y dejarnos a los demás seguir con esto - silencio total. Todos me ven sorprendidos, claro está que es la primera vez que hablo luego de que hayan hablado de lo que sea que estuvieran hablando. Cada uno me ve con sus ojos bien abiertos y Johanna no deja de acribillarme con la mirada. La verdad no quería ganar un enemigo entre ellos, pero se me salió de las manos. Esto lo hago por mi familia y por Peeta, bastante he soportado últimamente como para que los comentarios irónicos, quejumbrosos y altaneros de ella me alteren más.

- Ch..chicas esto se está poniendo algo pesado ¿no? - comenta Finnick nerviosamente y viéndonos a Johanna y a mi.

- Tranquilo Finnick, al parecer la reina del drama ya expuso su comentario - me sigue penetrando con la mirada. Estoy segura que si sus ojos fueras cuchillos, ya yo tuviera muchas cuchilladas en el cuerpo, pero trato de que no me intimide, así que le sigo el juego.

- ¿Perdón? - levanto un poco más la voz - disculpa pero me parece que aquí la reina del drama eres tu. Con tus quejas ¿que más nos puedes dar a pensar? - ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? Me choca.

- No son quejas… es sentido común. Allá tu si no quieres sobrevivir - me dice despectivamente.

- No lo hago por mi solamente…

- Ah verdad… supongo que lo vas a hacer por tu querido esposo, Peeta - quiero golpearla, de verdad que lo quiero hacer - bah… los trágicos amantes se van a dar de héroes de nuevo.

- Cuidado con lo que dices - interviene Finnick mientras me sostiene del brazo. A juzgar por las miradas de todos, mi aspecto no debe ser del todo lindo. Pero le agradezco su agarre, porque si no lo estuviera haciendo, ahorita seguro que estuviera tomándola del cuello. Tomo aire profundamente antes de ocasionar algo peor.

- Como sea, allá ustedes. Yo me voy, este ambiente ya me está dando dolores de cabeza - y así sin más sacude su cabello y camina con pasos firmes hacia la salida.

Todos siguen sorprendidos y como dijo Johanna, el ambiente se siente tenso y algo incómodo. De nuevo yo he dado de que hablar por mi actitud, pero es que no podía dejar que dijera eso ¿Quién se cree? Claro que quiero salvar a Peeta, el no merece morir en manos del Capitolio. Lo quiero a mi lado, lo necesito. En eso el silbido de uno de ellos me sobresalta y se ríe nerviosamente.

- Wow tenía tiempo que no vivía este tipo de situaciones. Esta chica si que se las trae - dice mientras señala con el pulgar hacia la puerta donde hace unos instantes salió Johanna.

- Ni te lo imaginas - comenta Finnick ya un poco más relajado.

- Por si no me recuerdas, soy Chaff - dice extendiendo la única mano que posee, ya que por lo que pude notar, perdió la otra - Haymitch me ha hablado mucho de ti y por lo que veo - aguanta la risa - no me ha mentido en lo absoluto.

- ¡Ta tan! Esa soy - ¿qué? Esa que respondió no pude ser yo ¿desde cuando he comenzado a utilizar el sarcasmo?... Trato de relajar mis músculos y de sacar una sonrisa amable, pero lo que consigo es hacer una mueca. Todavía tengo ganas de golpear a Johanna.

Y ahora que me acuerdo, el es el vencedor del Distrito 11 y al parecer el mejor amigo de Haymitch - mucho gusto - respondo con una sonrisa sincera. Ya estoy más relajada.

- El gusto es todo mío querida - me dice al momento en que me guiña un ojo - y descuida, estoy de tu lado - se acerca y besa mi mano.

- Disculpen señores, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho tiempo - entra Plutarch a la sala y se coloca en el estrado de nuevo. Todos se voltean al fin y se sientan en sus asientos, pero esta vez Chaff decide sentarse junto a mi - Lo que tengo que decirles es importante y… - toma aire - un tanto arriesgado, pero se que con el apoyo mutuo podrán hacerlo.

- Esto no me agrada - digo para mis adentros.

- Ustedes tendrán que regresar al Capitolio e… ir a los juegos - todos guardan silencio, están sorprendidos al igual que yo - como lo había dicho anteriormente y… Su misión será como había dicho, buscar el punto exacto en donde podrán romper con la seguridad de la arena y destruirla de una vez por todas - ¿Ah? Esperen un momento… ¿el ha dicho qué? ¿de qué me perdí?

- ¿Y cómo podremos hacer eso? - pregunta Mags, una señora ya de tercera edad, vencedora del Distrito 4 al igual que Finnick. Me aterra que esté pasando por esto.

- Tendrán que buscar el punto de la barrera donde se encuentra el campo de fuerza que protege a las bases donde se concentran las señales que controlan toda la arena. Allí será su blanco. Deben encontrarlo y destruirlo.

- ¿Y que se gana con eso? - pregunta Finnick extrañado.

- Se gana que si lo destruyen, no habrá más arena; y si no hay más arena, los juegos no se realizarán más. Ella fue fabricada para no ser reemplazada, así que una vez destruida, no podrán recuperarla más y ustedes podrán salir de allí con vida - nos habla mirándonos fijamente - y dejará en evidencia al Capitolio - esto es una locura ¿Cómo lograremos eso?

- A ver si entiendo - digo yo - si nosotros encontramos ese lado que usted nombra ¿hará que de verdad no exista la arena?

- Así es Katniss. Desde hace algunos años, ese lado de la arena había estado escondido y vigilado, ya sea por seres de la naturaleza o por artefactos colocados por el Capitolio. El año pasado un tributo estuvo muy cerca de allí y se resguardo hasta el final. Estando ahí nadie pudo verlo, ya que la maleza espesa y las flores carnívoras que allí se encontraban, alejaban a cualquier tributo que se encontrara allí… y uno de ellos fueron los profesionales - esto último lo dijo viéndome a mi especialmente ¿Qué tengo que ver yo…? Ah… ahora lo entiendo. Esos profesionales eran Cato y sus secuaces… y me atrevería a decir que el que se escondió fue Tresh, el tributo del Distrito 11. Ahora que recuerdo, no lo vi nunca hasta la vez que nos enviaron a la cornucopia para el banquete. Chaff se tensa a mi lado y Plutarch dirige su mirada hacia el por unos instantes.

- Me parece perfecto - se levanto un entusiasmado Finnick de su silla y con una sonrisa nos vio a todos y dijo - esta será la oportunidad para burlar al Capitolio. Le daremos en donde más le duele y de una buena vez, comenzaremos la venganza - está loco, pero aunque me parece descabellado, es la única oportunidad que tenemos para comenzar la venganza hacia el Capitolio y mi oportunidad de sacar vivo a Peeta de allí. Todo esto lo haré por el, por nosotros y por todos.

- Entonces ¿Qué deciden? - pregunta Plutarch expectante.

- Yo digo que sí - se levanta Mags de su silla lentamente y une su mano derecha con la de Finnick.

- Yo igual - se levanta Chaff y así cada uno se levanta, aunque al principio con expresión dudosa pero luego decidida. Hasta que al final todos se me quedan viendo y yo siento la presión de la última palabra.

- S..si. Estoy de acuerdo - y así todos sonreímos y damos por concluida la sesión. Lucharé y daré todo pare ver libre a todos. Regresare y cumpliré con mi promesa; Peeta vivirá y yo estaré junto el siempre. El Capitolio va a caer y esto apenas empieza.

* * *

**Ahora si comenzara lo bueno. La venganza contra el Capitolio se está haciendo realidad.**

**¿Ustedes que esperan de este plan? ¿Podrán lograr su objetivo y que Katniss esté con Peeta de nuevo?**

**Espero les haya gustado. Decidi no dar adelantos, ya que la sorpresa de saber que sucede en el siguiente es mejor xD**

**Nos vemos :)**

_**katniss luz**_: Hola!Jajajajajajaj con gusto buscaré ese boleto directo a la Luna en la siguiente misión espacial de la NASA jajajajajaj

Por supuesto que Katniss y Peeta lucharán juntos! Bueno… eso es lo que todos esperamos, pero estoy segura que Katniss hará lo posible por estar junto a el… Espero que estés bien y que pueda seguir leyendo tus comentarios xD Nos vemos! Cuídate!

_**Ires:**_ Hola. Hola! Si, la verdad que ya todo se está formando y de ahora en adelante, Katniss tendrá que poder de su parte para luchar y permanecer junto a Peeta.

Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y dentro de poco se irán viendo muchas cosas más Saludos! Un abrazo.

_**Yuki Ai Ne:**_ Hola! Espero que te encuentres bien! La verdad yo también pienso igual. Es mejor dejar a la imaginación y a la intriga jejejeje… Así es más emocionante Gracias por la acotación y por comentar! Nos vemos! Cuídate!

Ah… quiero acotar que eres muy buena escribiendo y me encanta tu historia xD jejeje creí necesario comentarlo! Sigue así!

_**Elanor25:**_ Hi! Si Peeta es triste que esté lejos de Katniss… Pero tranqui, que pronto podrán estar juntos xD … Saluditos!

_**Chrushbut:**_ Hola! Bueno es interesante saber que los dejo en la intriga… es una señal de que la historia atrapa y a ustedes como lectores, les gusta Espero que pueda seguir viendo tus comentarios

Peeta debe estar seguro que Katniss estará al pendiente de el, por lo que ella no descansará hasta estar junto a el *-* Bye! Abrazos!


	18. De regreso al Capitolio

**Capitulo 18**

**"De regreso al Capitolio"**

Al acaba la sesión, Plutarch se despide rápidamente y con una sonrisa dirigida a todos, sale como bala de la habitación; seguro debe estar ocupado con todo y de paso, en ocultar sus pasos a Snow, ya que se supone que el trabaja para el presidente.

Cuando me levando de la silla una mujer y hombre se me acercan y Finnick me susurra desde atrás - son del Distrito 3 - ríe por debajo - son todos tuyos - pasa por mi lado y los saluda con un asentimiento.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Beetee y ella - se gira para señalar a su compañera - ella es Wiress - ella sonríe tímidamente y su mirada se pierde por un momento. Son algo… raros.

- Es bueno conocerte, sobretodo después de ese… - comenta ella luego de volver en si.

- Incidente - completa Beetee - Jajajaja si eso es cierto.

- Lo siento, no debieron presenciarlo…

- Descuida niña, he visto cosas peores… - Wiress se queda como pensando en decir otra cosa y ve hacia otro lado. Noto de inmediato que tiende a dejar las frases a la mitad.

- Si, supongo…

- La verdad Katniss, queríamos felicitarte por el trabajo que hiciste en los juegos pasados. Tengo que reconocer que eres una joven muy valiente y con muchas agallas para haber hecho lo que hiciste - comenta Beetee un poco más serio y mirándome por debajo de sus gafas- así que queríamos que supieras…

- Que puedes contar con nosotros para cuando lo necesites - termina diciendo Wiress tomándome del hombro como señal de apoyo. No entiendo porque me tratan como si yo fuera a comandar esta tarea; todos me dicen que están conmigo, como si fuera una guerrera o algo así. Es absurdo de verdad.

Ellos solo me sonríen y salen de la sala. Así que me dispongo a salir, abrumada todavía por lo que acabo de pensar y en el pasillo me encuentro a Haymitch conversando con Mags, la anciana del Distrito 4. Al pasar los dos callan y voltean hacia mi ¿de qué habrán estado hablando como para callar cuando estuviera a su lado?... Le resto importancia y los encaro.

- Permiso. Haymitch ¿podríamos hablar un momento?- el se me queda viendo con el entrecejo arrugado por la confusión.

- Si claro… Eh Mags, si me disculpas - se despide educadamente de ella y toma su mano y da un beso sobre ella. La señora sonríe y asiente.

- Tranquilo, ve - ella voltea hacia mi y me da una mirada de cariño, como las que me daba mi madre. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y luego ella se marcha.

Nos quedamos los dos en el pasillo y el propina un suspiro pesado y se coloca frente a mi -Ahora si preciosa ¿en qué puedo servirte de nuevo?

- Me puedes servir diciéndome ¿Cómo rayos estuviste escondiendo esto durante este tiempo? - el se lleva su dedo índice a la boca como señal de que baje la voz. Hasta ahora no me había dando cuenta de que la estaba alzando.

- Baja la voz ¿quieres? - luego se pasa la mano por la cara hasta llegar a su cabello, el cual se lo alborota un poco - ¿qué quieres saber?

- Todo. Absolutamente todo Haymitch y no me vengas con rodeos - cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho y lo miro fijamente.

- Escucha bien Katniss. Entiende que esto tarde o temprano llegaría a pasar y que solo bastaría con decirte que no vale la pena las explicaciones; esas están demás ahora - voltea hacia los lados como comprobando de que no hay nadie allí - lo que importa es regresar al Capitolio, programar los grupos, hacer los planes y cumplir con lo acordado…

- Ahh ok… y tal vez, no lo se… tal vez ¿no se te paso por unos momentos por la cabeza tener la ligera cortesía de avisarme antes? ¿A mi y a Peeta para que estuviéramos preparados y no tener que pasar por esto?

- Entiende preciosa que si te lo decía, podría correr con el riesgo de que las cosas no sucedieran como se esperaba…

- Entonces quieres decir que planear un secuestro, bombardear al tren, arriesgar la vida de todos los que estaban dentro de ahí y, de paso separarme de Peeta y desmayándome ¿todo eso era parte del plan? Porque déjame decirte una cosa - tomo aire, ya que dije todo esto rápidamente - si era así, entonces quiere decir que solo estabas buscando a que todo saliera mal por alguna circunstancia y hasta peor, provocar que el Capitolio nos llevara a mi y a Peeta; como lo hicieron con el y hacernos daño.

- Escucha bien - respondió con un poco de enojo y desesperación en su mirada - lo menos que quiero es que ustedes salgan heridos. No me perdonaría eso - baja la mirada por unos instantes, hasta que luego la sube de nuevo y me sujeta de los hombros mientras me mira fijamente - pero si se los decía, corría el riesgo de que ustedes se echaran para atrás y sobretodo, de que alguien se llegara a enterar, porque por si no lo recuerdas preciosa, ustedes están siendo vigilados constantemente y no me podía dar el lujo de tirar todo a la borda por culpa de que otra persona salga con chisme y eche a perder todo - me ve fijamente y de repente, no se por qué, pero siento que el se refiere a que esa posible persona pueda ser allegada a nosotros y, en todo caso, ese fuera Gale. El sabe al igual que todo el pueblo, de que Gale y yo nos la pasábamos en el bosque cazando. Sabe que le tenia confianza y que desde hace tiempo teníamos la ilusión de poder vivir tranquilos sin ninguna opresión por parte del Capitolio. El sabe que al igual que el, nosotros odiamos con todas nuestras fuerzas al gobierno de Snow. Pero eso quedo atrás. Gale y yo ya no nos hablamos desde la vez que fue a mi casa en la aldea de los vencedores a pedirme perdón por lo del beso y a confesarme su cariño por mi. El y yo ya no somos mejores amigos… Eso creo. Así que no tendría el por qué salirle con el chisme, es absurdo.

- Es tonto ¿tu me ves capaz de hacer eso? Me ofendes.

- No, no te creo capaz…

- Entonces ¿por qué?

- Porque si ¿vale? - levanta la voz por la desesperación y yo me quedo pasmada por el asombro que me dio el sobresalto provocado por su repentino cambio de humor - cierra los ojos, toma aire y suspira. Luego los abre de nuevo, me ve y habla con voz más calmada - por favor entiende que era por su bien - nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos a los ojos y después asiento.

- De acuerdo. No pregunto más - me resigno. Lo que me importa ahora es regresar al Capitolio a estar con Peeta. Lo quiero abrazar, no saben cuanto lo deseo en este momento.

- Muy bien - suelta su agarre a mis hombros - ahora prepárate para regresar al Capitolio y comenzar con la misión ¿de acuerdo? - debo estar preparada, debo estar por mi bien y por el de Peeta. Lo tenemos que lograr.

- Ok - asiento y camino junto con Haymitch a la habitación con las asientos donde están los demás vencedores. En un rato llegaremos al Capitolio y ahí empezaremos con todo.

Llegamos y aterrizamos por la tarde, puedo ver desde mi ventana a muchos agentes de la paz esperando escoltarnos hasta el edificio donde nos hospedamos los tributos. Las cámaras de televisión están por doquier, esperando obtener la primera imagen de los vencedores siendo rescatados por el gobierno luego de haber sido "secuestrados".

Todos bajamos del aerodeslizador y nos llevan rápidamente a los autos que nos llevarán al edificio. Estoy ansiosa, ya quiero ver a Peeta y comprobar el que no le hayan hecho nada. Necesito saber si está bien. Así que al llegar me llevan a mi y a Haymitch escoltados por unos pasillos ocultos del centro de entrenamiento, nos subimos a un ascensor y comienzo mi cuenta regresiva para saber que nos espera; cuando de repente se abren las puertas y me sorprendo al ver que no estamos en el departamento como pensé, sino que ahora estoy en una habitación donde están como unos 5 agentes de la paz y un Cinna sonriéndome nerviosamente en el medio de ellos ¿Qué será esto?

- Cinna - susurro y entro a la habitación seguida de Haymitch y del agente de la paz que nos escolto.

- Es toda tuya. Has lo mejor que puedas - le dice el agente de la paz a Cinna con voz ruda y cortante. Cinna asiente y tres de los agentes se marchan.

- ¡Cinna! - corro y lo abrazo fuertemente. El me corresponde el abrazo y comienzo a sentir como pequeñas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien - me susurra al oído mientras que con ternura acaricia mi cabello.

- Estaba asustada - respondo entre sollozos. Tengo que aparentar, ya que estamos rodeados de agentes de la paz atentos a cualquier movimiento que hagamos.

- Lo se, pero descuida, ya estás aquí y con vida -me sigue acariciando el cabello hasta que me separa de su regazo y me limpia cariñosamente las lágrimas - todo estará bien - no me convence eso; sobretodo si se que dentro de poco tendré que cumplir una misión suicida para comenzar una venganza contra el Capitolio.

- Aja - suspiro y trato de calmarme.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos encontramos aquí? -pregunta Haymitch con cautela mientras se coloca a mi lado y saluda a Cinna con una apretón de manos.

- Pues como consecuencia de la noticia de los secuestros por parte de unos guerreros rebeldes hacia los trenes donde viajaban los tributos; los juegos serán adelantados, por lo que no habrán sesiones de entrenamientos, desfile de presentación ni las entrevistas - me mira con tristeza - en cambio, serán enviados a la arena mañana mismo - ¿qué? Esto es muy rápido ¿Cómo me voy a preparar para esto? Mi respiración se acelera. Por supuesto que yo ya sabia que serían adelantados, pero con lo que no contaba es que fueran tan pronto. Cinna me toma de las manos y me ve a la cara.

- Entonces… ¿qué se supone que hago aquí? - pregunto ligeramente asustada.

- Te voy a tener que arreglar para que salgas junto con los demás tributos que fueron secuestrados, para que salgan en un video donde los muestren a todo el país para que sepan que han sido rescatados. Esta es una oportunidad también para que consigan patrocinadores, los cuales que, a juzgar por las circunstancias, estarán mas que entusiasmados con saber que podrán ayudar a unos rehenes rescatados.

Entonces así va la cosa. Snow quiere llevarse ese titulo de que nos mando a rescatar y ahora quiere mostrar su victoria con todos. Demostrar su superioridad. Como lo odio.

Después de asimilar eso por unos segundos, Cinna junto con los demás chicos de mi equipo de estilistas, los cuales se encuentran felices de verme de nuevo y con vida; comienzan a alistarme para el video. Me colocan un vestido de color azul oscuro, corto hasta las rodillas, es de una sola tira en el hombro y posee pequeños encajes a la altura de mi busto. Es ceñido a la cintura hasta que cae en ligeros volados en la falta, la cual posee los mismos encajes que el del busto, pero en el ruedo de la falda. Es sencillo, pero a la vez muy hermoso. Con mis zapatillas de color plateado a juego con el vestido y con un maquillaje natural y fresco y una alta cola de caballo como peinado; me encuentro lista para reunirme con los demás vencedores para el falso video del presidente.

Llegamos al estudio y allí se encuentran todos. Haymitch al igual que los demás están vestidos igual de presentables y tengo que admitir que Johanna se ve muy bien, su vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo hace resaltar sus curvas. Finnick por su parte, se ve muy guapo con su traje gris oscuro, mientras que su cabello revuelto le hace ver más guapo; pero aún así sigue sin llamarme la atención como lo hacen las demás mujeres en Panem. Me acerco a ellos y Finnick me saluda con una sonrisa picara pero a la vez amigable. Es agradable debo admitir, tal vez en un futuro pueda considerarlo mi amigo.

Me posiciono en mi lugar junto Chaff y puedo sentir la mirada penetrante y enojada de Johanna hacia mi, así que trato de ignorarla y Chaff lanza una pequeña risa por la situación. Haymitch está a mi otro lado y se tensa de repente, es ahí cuando lo veo. El presidente Snow entra a la habitación seguido de cuatro agentes de la paz y Plutarch, este último camina a su lado izquierdo y de momento veo como lanza una mirada fugaz en mi dirección ¿y eso por qué fue? Me tenso y trato de tomar aire para calmarme. Tengo que lucir lo más radiante que pueda para así conseguir el cariño de algunos patrocinadores que me concedan la oportunidad de pasar estos juegos más cómodamente. Así que olvido a la serpiente repugnante de Snow que se encuentra sentado en un escritorio frente a nosotros y me concentrornen mirar a la cámara. Luego hacen una señal y comienza la transmisión.

- Buenas noches habitantes de Panem. Nos encontramos en este momento aquí para informarles que el servicio de rescate por motivo del secuestro a unos pocos de nuestros queridos vencedores, ha sido un completo éxito - su voz falsa demostrando alegría hace que se me revuelva el estómago y me den ganas de vomitar ¡no puede ser que existan personas tan malvadas en este mundo! - gracias a las operaciones comandadas por los oficiales en jefe de nuestra guardia del Capitolio y secundada por la admirable intervención del actual vigilante en jefe de los 75º Juegos del Hambre, Plutarch Heavensbee; los vencedores y actuales tributos se encuentran con nosotros de nuevo sanos y a salvo - nos hacen una señal y miramos a una cámara que nos enfoca a todos, la cual poco a poco se va moviendo de derecha a izquierda como tratando de enfocar nuestras caras para que todos nos puedan ver. Cuando la cámara pasa por donde estoy, esta se queda fija por un rato más largo, a comparación que con los otros. Esto no es bueno, me repito internamente.

- Así pues, que por motivos de seguridad, los 75º Juegos del Hambre no se realizarán como los demás años anteriores, por lo que en lugar de realizar el desfile habitual de presentación y la sesión privada de entrenamiento y de entrevistas; solo se transmitirán los juegos en la arena mañana por la mañana - Chaff se tensa a mi lado y yo le dedico una sonrisa para calmarlo, al cual el responde instantáneamente y voltea de nuevo a la cámara. Ops… al parecer la cámara mostro ese momento, ya que se encuentra enfocándonos a el y a mi directamente. Espero no malinterpreten esto - Esta transmisión también ayudará a los patrocinadores a encontrar a quien patrocinar y, a su vez a mostrar que ninguna fuerza guerrera podrá perjudicarnos. Lo vivido hoy será un recordatorio de que cuando nos proponemos algo, lo logramos. Así que fuerzas rebeldes, espero que se mantengan al margen y calmen sus fuegos, por la vida y el bienestar de todos y todas en la nación. Dicho esto solo hay una cosa más que decir ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte este siempre de su lado! Tributos - voltea a vernos- suerte.

Así se da por concluida la transmisión y Snow se levanta y camina hacia nosotros. No le creí ni una sola palabra ¿se preocupa por la vida y el bienestar de todos? Bah… esa es la mentira más grande que he escuchado en mi vida. Snow es tirano, hipócrita y un desalmado que no le importa la vida de nadie; solo se interesa en el poder y en marginar y destrozar la vida y la felicidad de muchos. Pero, cuando se acerca a nosotros y comienza a saludar uno por uno, se me quitan las repentinas ganas de golpearle la cara. Estoy asustada, no quiero tenerlo cerca, pero desgraciadamente no puede ser así.

- Katniss Everdeen de Mellark - un escalofrío corre por mi columna vertebral y siento unas irremediables ganas de vomitar al escuchar como pronunciaba mi nombre - es un gusto verte de nuevo y con vida -esto último lo dijo en un tono que no me gusto para nada. Estoy ciento por ciento segura de que lo menos que el quería era verme con vida. Seguro estaba esperando el milagro de encontrarme muerta y así no ser más una amenaza para el.

- Gracias señor - respondo con voz clara. No quiero que vea mi debilidad.

- Estoy seguro que su esposo, Peeta, estará muy feliz de volverla a ver - el olor a rosas y sangre que desprende me marea y hace que mi estomago de vueltas.

- Si, seguro lo estará - contesto viéndole a la cara y luego el responde con una sonrisa hipócrita y asiente, para luego mirar de reojo a Haymitch y salir de la habitación. Plutarch se queda ya que está siendo entrevistado en una parte del salón. Mis rodillas flaquean y comienzo a sudar. Estoy asustada, esa conversación no me la esperaba y al parecer otros tampoco lo veían venir, debido a que se me quedan viendo con ojos curiosos y de asombro. De nuevo doy de que hablar. Finnick camina hacia mi y me ve preocupado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunta precavido y viéndome de frente.

- S..si es…estoy b..bien - tartamudeo y le hace comprobar lo contrario, ya que me ve con duda, pero luego asiente y me avisa de que nos están guiando a la salida. Johanna se encuentra delante de mi y veo como voltea rápido a verme y luego sale caminando rápido entre los demás. No se que significo eso, pero sinceramente, al cabo que ni me importa. Solo ahora tengo mente para asimilar todo y centrarme en lo que tengo que hacer: salvar a Peeta y destruir la arena.

¡Peeta! ¿Dónde estará? ¿Será que esta vez si podremos ir a los departamentos con los demás vencedores? Tengo que verlo, tengo que decirle lo mucho que lo siento por no haber estado a su lado en el tren y por no haber regresado a buscarlo antes de que Haymitch me sacara. Quiero verlo y abrazarlo tan fuerte que pueda sentir los latidos de su corazón cerca de mi y su dulce aroma envolviéndome. Sus brazos fuertes y protectores rodeándome y su cálida voz diciéndome que todo estará bien. Pero, en cambio no fue así. Nos llevaron a otro lugar, no se por qué lo hicieron ¿será que después de todo Snow sospecha de nuestro supuesto secuestro por parte de los rebeldes? ¿Será que teme a que los demás se nos unan y provoquemos así que la misión sea más fácil?... La verdad no lo se, pero si que pase una mala noche, tuve dos pesadillas seguidas y las dos trataban como las de siempre, que me perdía en el bosque y luego escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Prim y de Peeta, pero esta vez se les unieron los gritos de Gale, muy parecidos o hasta peores de cómo los que propinaba cuando estaba siendo curado por mi madre por las heridas de los latigazos que el agente de la paz en el 12 le dio en la plaza. No se que signifique su presencia ahí, pero igualmente me abrumo.

Ahora me encuentro en la base de abordaje del aerodeslizador que me llevará a la arena para comenzar los juegos. Haymitch está a mi lado y me toma de las manos, me mira fijamente a los ojos y con toda sinceridad me dice:

- Estoy completamente seguro de que saldrás de esta de nuevo y tu y Peeta volverán al 12. Confío en ti y en tus destrezas e inteligencia. No te subestimes, se fuerte y verás que podrás lograr cualquier cosa - sus palabras me animan y me dan fuerzas para seguir - tu eres una ganadora Chica en Llamas - me acerca a el y me abraza fuertemente - se que Effie está ahora con Peeta, una fuente me lo dijo, así que se encontraran en la arena - me separo de el y sonrío abiertamente ¡Lo voy a ver! Estoy feliz, aunque esta no sea el mejor momento, pero aun así me emociono. Luego el me besa la frente tiernamente y me despido de el. No se si volveré a verlo, pero todavía tengo esperanzas que si.

- Nos vemos luego - le digo y camino al aerodeslizador. Cuando estoy en la puerta de este, volteo hacia el y me responde con una sonrisa y de inmediato se lleva sus tres dedos centrales a los labios y luego extiende su brazo hacia mi. Yo con una sonrisa asiento y hago lo mismo. Ahora si ¡Que empiecen los Juegos!

* * *

**¡Ahora si comenzarán los Juegos! ¿Cómo creen ustedes que serán?**

**Estoy segura que Katniss luchará para sobrevivir y mantener a Peeta con vida ¿Creen que puedan cumplir con la misión?**

**Se les quiere y nos estamos publicando pronto! En el siguiente capítulo comenzarán los juegos xD**

_**Elanor25:**_ Hola! Jajajajajja tranqui, ya al siguiente capitulo comenzarán los juegos y se resolverán muchas cosas xD Ten por seguro que Katniss no permitirá que a Peeta le pase algo malo!... Saludos!

_**katniss luz:**_ Hi! Sii, hubiera sido mucho mejor que ella se enterara antes y no de esa forma como le paso :s Es triste de que Peeta lo hayan separado así de ella Bueno, así Suzanne Collins lo quizo y lo escribió jejejeje ella es la experta xD

Y sobre Gale… mmm creo que enviándolo a la luna será suficiente… La falta de gravedad hará su trabajo de volarlo en pedazos… muajaaaa (creo que me pase jajajajaja xD) No me hagas caso.

_**Chrushbut:**_ Hola! Jajajajajaj si, la verdad que Johanna y Katniss juntas no es una buena combinación… "Para nada", pero algo tendrá que salir de ahí; tendrán que aprender a trabajar en equipo… claro, si es que Johanna acepta estar dentro del plan.

Si, ellos tendrán que volver a la arena, pero te podré dar respuestas en el siguiente capitulo, ya que ahí comenzarán los juegos xD Falta poco… Saludos!

_**Yuki Ai Ne:**_ Holaaa! Se que estás al pendiente de la historia, por lo que te debo una mención xD Espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos y ya falta poco para que comiencen los juegos! Hasta luego Cuídate!


	19. ¡Qué comiencen los 75º Juegos del Hambre

**Capitulo 19**

**"¡Qué comiencen los 75º Juegos del Hambre!"**

Me subí al aerodeslizador y mis nervios aumentaron cada vez más. Estoy cerca de vivir de nuevo la peor experiencia que puede tener un ser humano. No dejo de pensar en lo que me pueda esperar allá ¿Cómo será la arena esta vez? Ahora que recuerdo, Plutarch no nos hablo nada sobre eso, se supone que el es el vigilante en jefe y estuvo en primera fila al momento de organizar y construir el ambiente para este. Si desea que encontremos el sitio ese donde tenemos que destruir la arena, pudo por lo menos darnos una pista de que cosas nos podemos encontrar allí. Bueno que sea lo que tenga que pasar. Ahora debo ocuparme en concentrarme.

Llegamos al lugar donde se encuentra el estadio, nos separan y bajamos por unos pasillos que nos llevan al cuarto donde se encuentran los tubos que nos subirán a la arena. Cuando llego a la habitación no espero encontrarme con lo que viene. Me quedo estática y mis nervios se disparan. Frente a mi, en lugar de encontrarme a Cinna, como debería de ser; está de pie en el centro del cuarto el presidente Snow.

Les hace una señal a los agentes de la paz que están detrás de mi y ellos salen. Por primera vez no quiero que se marchen - Vaya, vaya, vaya. Señorita Katniss ¿cómo se encuentra? - me mira directamente y siento como mis rodillas flaquean.

- No tan bien como esperaba - respondo débilmente. No me gusta que vea así, le demuestro que le tengo miedo y eso hace que se sienta superior.

- Me lo imagino. Pasar por esto dos veces seguidas no es muy agradable que se diga - ¿qué trama?

- ¿Qué desea? - le pregunto precavidamente.

- ¿Yo? Pues solo vine a desearle personalmente que tenga suerte - me responde con inocencia fingida. Me harta que haga eso.

- Entonces… gracias - le respondo con tono cortante.

- La verdad chica, vine hasta aquí no precisamente para desearte suerte, ya que hacerlo estaría dándote ánimos para que sigas adelante, cuando en realidad… no me gusta- sabia que no estaba aquí por nada. Su expresión cambia de momento y ahora muestra reproche en su mirada. Me esta asustando esto.

- Me lo imagine. Descuide andaré con cuidado de ahora en adelante… gracias por el dato - le digo con ironía y el baja su mirada al suelo y se rie hipócritamente. Luego levanta su mirada y se acerca a mi. Por inercia doy tres pasos hacia atrás.

- No me da gracia niña. Si es posible, yo me encargaré de que tus andares precavidos no valgan la pena. Sospecho de ti y de tus amiguitos - dice esto último moviendo las manos hacia los lados como si estuviera señalando a los demás tributos que se encuentran en las habitaciones continuas - así… que te advierto que no des pasos en falso y que no pienses en algo más que salvar tu… miserable vida - se acerca más a mi y me arregla el cuello de la camisa; su contacto me abruma y no dejo de mirarle con horror y asombro - o sino - ríe un poco y me susurra - serás la primera en presenciar como los que quieres simplemente - se separa de mi - se van… - no puede ser, esto es peor de lo que imaginaba. No puedo permitir que haga eso ¡No! - ¿entiendes querida? - me arregla la trenza y luego camina hacia la puerta, la abre y se voltea hacia mi - piénsalo Katniss… no creo que a la gente le guste ver a los trágicos amantes despedirse… seria muy triste - susurra con tristeza fingida y luego sale de la habitación.

Estoy abrumada. Siento como poco a poco me desborono y caigo lentamente al suelo. Mi respiración se entrecorta y lágrimas salen disparadas por mis ojos. ¡Va a matar a Peeta! Lo va a matar si hago algo que perjudique al Capitolio. No puedo permitir que eso pase, Peeta está conmigo ahora y su seguridad es mi seguridad; su vida vale mucho para mi y no permitiré que le hagan daño. Definitivamente Snow sospecha algo y ahora no se si cumplir con el plan, no si antes Snow haga que Peeta explote en mil pedazos o sea atravesado por una lanza o picado por un animal venenoso. Me prometí sacarlo con vida de allí y lo voy a cumplir, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y de inmediato Cinna se agacha y me toma en brazos. No paro de llorar y mi garganta me duele.

- Kat ¿Qué paso? ¿por qué estas así? - me pregunta preocupado y no deja de acariciar mi espalda para calmar mis sollozos.

- Lo va a… matar… lo va a matar Cinna - no dejo de repetir entre sollozos.

- ¿A quien van a matar? ¿de que hablas?

- A Peeta… - Cinna me separa de su abrazo y me ve fijamente a los ojos con asombro - Snow… va a matar… a Peeta - digo esto y comienzo a llorar de nuevo. Cinna se tensa y aprieta sus labios convirtiéndolos en una línea recta. Niega cabizbajo y me abraza de nuevo.

- Tranquila, eso no va a pasar…

- Si… el me lo dijo… lo va a hacer… si.. - suspiro entrecortadamente y tomo aire de nuevo - doy un paso en falso y los pongo en evidencia de nuevo… el le va hacer daño. Lo va a matar y yo no podre hacer nada - grito desesperadamente y el me hace señas para que baje la voz; seguro pueden estar agentes de la paz merodeando y no sería prudente el que yo esté contando esto.

- Kat.. Katniss escúchame - coloca sus manos en mi cara y me obliga a verlo a los ojos - no le va hacer daño - niego y el me hace verlo de nuevo - no le conviene. Snow sabe que ustedes son el tema de que hablar hoy en día y perderlos… solo provocaría el descontento de todos. Tu bien sabes que Peeta y tu son el atractivo de los habitantes del Capitolio, son los favoritos, así que mejor cálmate y piensa bien las cosas ¿si?

- Pero Cinna, el sospecha algo, lo se… el vino para amenazarme y las personas que hacen eso es porque se sienten vulnerables y saben que algo malo les pasará ¿no es así? - el ve confundido y luego baja la mirada y asiente como confirmando algo.

- Ya entiendo - suspira y se pone de pie, me da la mano y me ayuda a levantarme - escucha. Se que esto es arriesgado pero no podemos dejarlo pasar, Haymitch me dijo y creo que tienen razón. Este plan ayudará a ponerle fin a todo esto - me dice entre susurro y señala todo a su alrededor. Niego y comienzo a caminar por la habitación.

- No. Me prometí salvar a Peeta… y lo voy hacer - me volteo hacia el - lo siento - el me ve con tristeza y suena la voz de una mujer avisando que nos quedan 30 segundos para comenzar. Cinna se acerca al perchero y toma la chaqueta de este, me la coloca y me besa la frente.

- Todo saldrá bien. Ten fe ¿si? - asiento no muy convencida y lo abrazo - te vere luego - se separa de mi y hace la señal del distrito 12. Entro al tubo transparente y me despido; pero antes de perderme veo como dos agentes de la paz entran y esposan a Cinna y se lo llevan. Grito y golpeo el vidrio ¡se lo están llevando! Y no se por qué, pero creo que es por mi culpa.

Sigo desesperada hasta que logro subir y la luz del sol me ciega. Hace calor pero aun así el viento refresca. Logro acostumbrarme y veo que el ambiente es totalmente distinto a lo que esperaba. Hay agua por todos lados, a mi derecha, izquierda, al frente y atrás. Me doy cuenta que estoy parada en el medio del mar. Diviso la cornucopia frente a mi a unos 40 metros de distancia en una especie de pequeña isla y delgadas líneas de flancos de arena rodeando el circulo, veo 12 lineas como si fueran radios y dos tributos entre cada línea; mi vecino es el tributo del Distrito 8. Doy gracias a Dios de las lecciones de nado que me dio mi padre en el lago que está en el bosque del distrito 12, seguro muchos de los demás vencedores no sabrán nadar y se les hará más difícil; todos excepto Finnick y en su defecto Mags, quienes son del Distrito 4 y el nado debe considerarse algo casi obligatorio allá. Y ahora que recuerdo, Peeta no se si sepa nadar, debe estar por aquí, ya que logro ver a Enobaria a unos dos tributos a mi derecha; ella no fue secuestrada, así que significa que Peeta debe estar por aquí.

Entonces la voz de Claudius Templesmith se escucha entre el conteo - ¡Bienvenidos todos a los 75º Juegos del Hambre! Estoy seguro que este año será algo memorable y especial - rie un poco - así que no me queda nada más que decir ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su lado! ¡Comencemos! - el marcador se mueve: 3, 2, 1… y suena el gong que da inicio a estos juegos sangrientos.

Veo como Finnick, quien está a tres tributos de distancia a mi izquierda, se lanza de clavado al agua y comienza a nadar con rapidez, mientras que otros son valientes y se lanzan también, pero puedo ver que se les dificulta un poco. Así que decido entrar. Me lanzo al agua y comienzo a nadar lo más rápido que pueda. Esta vez no puedo aplicar lo que Haymitch nos dijo a mi y a Peeta el año pasado; tengo que ir a la Cornucopia a como de lugar, debo tomar lo que pueda para resguardar mi vida y la de Peeta. Estoy nadando y nadando y siento como si no llegara nunca, el agua salda es cortante y muy distinta a la del lago, así que decido no agotar mis fuerzas y me dirijo al camino de arena y comienzo a correr; no hay nadie detrás de mi, así que tengo ventaja. Finnick ya está allá y comienza a tomar cosas. Para mi sorpresa otros dos están llegando a duras penas; supongo que en su distrito se tomaron la molestia de aprender. Son Enobaria y Brutus. Tengo que darme prisa. Finnick a comenzado a pelear con uno de los que llegaron, el del Distrito 5, yo los ignoro y me dirijo a la mochila que tengo a 3 metros de distancia, hasta que diviso un arco y un carcaj con flechas, corro y los tomo, pero siento que alguien se me acerca, así que preparo una flecha y apunto.

- ¡Ey! - es Finnick con un tridente ensangrentado en su mano derecha y una red enredada en su brazo izquierdo - buenos reflejos - sonríe y yo bajo el arco.

- Si, ya me lo han dicho - contesto algo agitada.

- Entonces eso es bueno, ya que vamos a ser aliados, tenemos que estar preparados - sube su mano derecha y veo un brazalete con una llamas grabadas. Lo había visto en Haymitch y supongo que el se lo dio, como muestra de nuestra alianza.

- Ya lo veo…

- Será mejor darnos prisa - mira hacia los lados y luego grita - ¡cuidado! - yo me volteo y veo a Enobaria dirigirse hacia nosotros, preparo rápidamente una flecha y se la disparo. Ella lo esquiva lanzándose al agua de nuevo, mientras que Gloss hace lo mismo. Brutus es más valiente y sigue.

- Yo me encargo de el, tu coge lo que puedas, hay que estar preparados - me ordena Finnick y sale disparado hacia Brutus. Yo me dirijo hacia dentro de la Cornucopia y tomo lo que puedo: dos cuchillos, otro carcaj de flechas y una lanza, me coloco la mochila en la espalda y me propongo a salir. Al hacerlo diviso no muy lejos a Beetee, quien todavía se encuentra en el agua junto con Wiress, tengo que ayudarlos, pero no me atrevo a dejar las armas aquí, pero Finnick se acerca de repente.

- Hay que ayudarlos - me dice agitado y voltea hacia ellos.

- ¿Pero como? No podemos dejar esto aquí.

- Tengo una idea. Tu quédate aquí mientras voy a buscarlos, nado rápido, así que intentare no tardar - yo asiento no muy convencida y el sale disparado al agua con tridente en mano; pero es ahí cuando lo veo, es Peeta, está tratando de llegar a la línea de arena, pero se le dificulta, sin duda es uno de los cuantos que ha tenido que aprender a nadar a duras penas en estos escasos minutos. No lo puedo dejar ahí, se puede ahogar, pero Finnick no llega y temo a que Enobaria y los demás profesionales me atrapen aquí sola.

- Ve por el, yo hago guardia - me sobresalto y me volteo rápido. Me sorprendo al ver a Johanna parada frente a mi con un pequeño corte en su antebrazo.

- ¿Tu..

- No hay tiempo para preguntas - me interrumpe y se acerca a mi - tu chico necesita ayuda y no podemos irnos sin el, así que querida, yo me quedo aquí mientras que Finnick llega - sigo sorprendida ¿no era que me odiaba? - ¿Qué esperas? ¿o estas sorda? Ve... - no confío muy bien en ella, pero es la única manera de ir por Peeta, asi que le dejo la mochila y salgo corriendo al agua. Nado y nado hasta que por fin estoy lo suficientemente cerca de el como para llamar su atención. Esta rojo por el esfuerzo y el sol, pero aun así ha llegado muy lejos y me atrevería a decir que lo hace bien, dentro de poco podrá nadar mucho mejor.

- ¡Peeta! - le grito y el voltea de inmediato, sonríe ampliamente y hace un esfuerzo más en las brazadas, esta exhausto y lo entiendo, la corriente no ayuda del todo.

- ¡Katniss! Estas aquí.

- No hables, puedes tragar agua - nado un poco más y llego junto a el. Ahora lo que hago es envolverlo en mis brazos, lo extrañaba tanto, pero el tiempo vale oro así que coloco su brazo izquierdo sobre mis hombros y el otro le pido que tome al arco mientras que nado y lo empujo el corto estrecho que queda hasta la línea de arena. Al llegar el se acuesta en la arena y toma fuertes bocanadas de aire, sin duda el esfuerzo fue mucho y su cansancio es mayor. Pero esto dura poco, porque de inmediato se levanta y me toma entre sus brazos, yo solo le respondo y nos fundimos en un abrazo fuerte y protector. Sentir sus brazos envolviéndome de nuevo protectoramente me hacen sentirme segura y mi corazón se acelera de momento.

- Estas viva - me susurra al oído - estas viva.

- Si… y lo estaré por mucho - me separo de el y lo veo a la cara - prometí estar junto a ti y lo que prometo lo cumplo - sonrió y una lagrima corre por mi mejilla, el la seca suavemente y me sonríe.

- Siempre estaremos juntos - no resisto y por impulso me acerco a el y le doy un corto beso en los labios, al sentirlos, su calidez, me hacen pensar que nunca podre dejarlo ir, no ahora; pero un grito a lo lejos nos separa.

- Katniss… hay que irnos - es Finnick quien ayuda a Mags a salir del agua. Tenemos que volver, nos hemos tardado mucho.

- Peeta hay que ir - el asiente y me toma de la mano.

- Pues vamos, no hay que perder tiempo - y así comenzamos a correr por el flanco de arena hasta llegar a la playa junto con Johanna, Beetee, Wiress, Mags y Finnick. Veo dos cuerpos cerca de ellos y me doy cuenta que no estuvieron nada más ellos ahí, lucharon, los tributos eran del Distrito 9 y el otro, si más no recuerdo, del 10. Cuando nos acercamos acierto a mi afirmación, ya que cada uno lleva un arma y el tridente de Finnick se encuentra nuevamente ensangrentado y un cuchillo que lleva Johanna en su mano también, por eso de inmediato le doy la lanza a Peeta.

- Muy bien, estamos todos…

- No todos… - le interrumpe Johanna.

- Lo se, pero estamos los justos como para estar preparados - responde Finnick mientras toma el tridente del suelo.

- Vamonos, queda poco tiempo… - nos dice Beetee preocupado y volteando hacia todos lados.

- ¿A que te refieres con que no hay tiempo? - pregunta Mags.

- ¿Esa es Enobaria? - nos dice Peeta viendo hacia el frente y cuando me dispongo a dispararle, la isla tiembla ligeramente y luego comienza a girar rápido. Todos nos agachamos pero igual siento como estoy siendo llevada lejos de donde estaba. Puedo ver como Finnick aferra a Mags a su cuerpo y la protege de la arena, mientras que entierra fuertemente su tridente para apoyarse en el. Yo no tengo tanta suerte y soy arrastrada.

- ¡Peeta! - grito y la arena me envuelve.

- ¡Katniss sujétate! - me responde pero no logro verlo, hasta que de repente la isla se detiene y ahora me encuentro boca abajo en la arena y con los pies dentro del agua, levanto la cabeza, me sacudo la cara y me doy cuenta que estoy sola, solo la Cornucopia frente a mi a unos metros y el arco en mi mano izquierda. Los giros me apartaron y ahora no se si los demás están bien. Volví a perder a Peeta, otra vez.

* * *

**Katniss está feliz de estar de nuevo junto a Peeta, pero ¿podrá lograr cumplir su promesa o Snow se encargará de que no sea posible?**

**Estos juegos estarán llenos de sorpresas ¿Podrán Katniss y los demás vencedores cumplir su misión?**

**Como me voy de viaje hasta el lunes, les publicaré otro capitulo más tarde, para remediar el que no publique estos días xD Se les quiere.**

_**katniss luz: **_Hola! Jejejeje tranqui que voy a publicar otro más tarde y así no los dejaré con la intriga… Pues es muy cierto lo de explicarle a la población sobre el veneno :/ Ellos dudarán y se armará un alboroto… Aunque, eso es lo que esperan los rebeldes jejejej Pero de todas formas, ellos no se arriesgarían a hacerle eso. Bueno, no en mi historia xD jajaja. Saludos!

_**Ires:**_ Hola Ires! Jajajaja son muchas preguntas a la vez, pero tranqui que poco a poco las iré respondiendo a medida que publique los siguientes capítulos Sobre Johanna, quise poner un poco de su carácter fuerte y el mezclarlo con el de Katniss… Si, se que es una muy mala mezcla, ya que las dos tienen una personalidad, que ni ellas mismas se aguantan jajajaja pero que es divertido resaltarlas. Como tu dices, me gusto poder sacar a relucir el plan de los rebeldes ahorita, debido a que eso se me paso por la cabeza cuando estaba leyendo los libros ¿qué hubiera pasado si Katniss supiera del plan desde un principio?... eso me dejo con la expectativa y por eso lo quise colocar en el fic

Ya otras cosas las verás en los siguientes capítulos y gracias por el pan quemado xD Te envío muchos de vuelta y también azucarillos! Bye!

_**Elanor25:**_ Hola! Tranqui, Peeta estará bien… bueno, creo que ya lo acabas de leer en este capitulo, pero luego el tendrá revelaciones y el drama no acabará jejeje así que espero que disfrutes de los siguientes capítulos! No te quiero adelantar mucho para que así no acabe el elemento sorpresa, pero si puedo decirte que Katniss luchará por estar cerca de el, igualmente que el lo hará para estar con ella *-* Cuídate!

_**Yuki Ai Ne:**_ Holaa! Jejeje tranqui, yo entiendo eso de estar de viaje y no poderse comunicar bien… mi teléfono también tiene internet, pero es un fastidio utilizar esa cosa (todavía no me acostumbro xD). Hoy voy a publicar dos capítulos porque también me voy de viaje hasta el lunes y quiero dejarles un regalito con dos capis seguidos Así que espero que los disfrutes! Bye y que la sigas pasando chévere!

_**Chrushbut:**_ Hola, hola! Tranqui, has las cosas con calma y verás que tendrás tiempo para todo

Sii, pues este capitulo es el que espere mucho tiempo por publicar, la verdad me gusta mucho lo que pasa en la arena del Quarter Quell, pasan cosas emocionantes y a demás, el espíritu de Peeta y de Katniss se aviva más así que espero que te sigan gustando los demás y hoy publicaré otro capitulo para no dejarlos con mucha intriga Nos vemos! Un abrazo!


	20. Primer día en la arena

**Capitulo 20**

**"Primer día en la arena"**

Mi cabeza da vueltas todavía, estoy tirada en la arena y estoy reuniendo fuerzas para levantarme, hasta que escucho que me llaman:

- Kat… Katniss ¿estás bien? - escucho la voz a lo lejos, pero aún así puedo distinguirla, es la de Peeta, se encuentra bien - Kat…

- Aquí estoy - llamo lo más alto que puedo, me siento mareada todavía pero tengo que intentar ponerme de pie.

- Katniss… - Peeta aparece y al verme sale corriendo a donde estoy, tiene su ropa llena de arena y su cabello alborotado ¿me pregunto si yo estaré igual? - que bueno que estas bien - se acerca a mi y me abraza ¡como extrañaba ese gesto! - ven te ayudo… - me toma de la mano y me levanta. Detrás de el logro ver a Finnick junto con Mags, ella usa su tridente como bastón mientras que el la toma por los hombros.

- ¿Están bien lo dos? - nos pregunta cuando ya está más cerca.

- Si.. estamos bien - respondo algo agitada y me obligo a reponerme, tengo que estar lista y preparada para lo que viene - ¿Dónde están los otros?

- No lo se. Los vi por última vez cuando tome en brazos a Mags. Johanna estaba junto a Beetee y a Wiress - responde Finnick cabizbajo. En definitiva no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlos, ellos son valiosos en esta misión y tenemos que estar unidos si queremos que funcione; bueno… en realidad no se si yo siga participando, tengo la vida de Peeta en mis manos y no pienso arriesgarme a perderla.

- Será mejor que andemos, no podemos seguir aquí. Vi a Enobaria salir corriendo una vez que se detuvo la isla junto con Brutus y los del 1. Seguro estarán pendientes de nosotros de ahora en adelante - comenta Peeta mientras ve hacia los lados como confirmando que estamos solos.

- Si.. y algunos tributos lograron salir con vida… murieron pocos en la Cornucopia - nos dice Mags algo preocupada.

- Entonces andando, no hay tiempo que perder. Tal vez nos encontremos con Johanna y los demás en el camino.

Y así nos disponemos a caminar hacia la selva que se encuentra frente a nosotros, tenemos que atravesar el agua, pero es poco profunda, nos llega hasta las rodillas; a demás tenemos que atravesar unos manglares, por lo que la travesía no es muy amena. Seguimos caminando selva a dentro, nuestros pasos son pesados y cansados gracias al estrecho lleno de fango que pasamos hace unos momentos. El sol es inclemente y la humedad de nuestra ropa llena de agua salada mezclada con arena y fango, hace que pique un poco y haga que no aminoremos el paso. Mags tiene que descansar cada 15 metros; ahora estamos subiendo cuesta arriba y el cansancio es nuestra compañera. Peeta también se ve muy cansado, su prótesis debe molestarle, pero el se hace el fuerte y afirma que luego tendrá tiempo para descansar. Lo admiro, su valentía y su firmeza a la hora de realizar las cosas, hace que lo quiera más y que mi sentido de protección hacia el aumente. Definitivamente el tiene que salir de aquí a como de lugar.

De pronto llegamos a un claro en donde solo nos rodea una vegetación espesa, los árboles son altos y escurridizos por la llovizna reciente. Tenemos sed y no sabemos donde encontrar una fuente de agua que no sea salada.

- Tal vez si trepo a uno de ellos pueda divisar un lugar donde encontrar agua dulce y también saber a donde podemos ir.

- ¿Segura Katniss? Es que esos troncos se ven algo resbalosos - me dice Finnick mientras se queda viendo hacia arriba de los árboles.

- Es la única manera, no podemos seguir sin saber donde estamos. Simplemente no podemos darnos el lujo de agotar nuestras fuerzas y morirnos de sed - no quiero pasar por lo mismo del año pasado.

- Bueno… si tu dices - me tiende la mano para tomar la mochila de mi espalda y me dirijo a examinar los troncos de los árboles, hasta que consigo a uno mas apto para escalar y entonces comienzo a treparlo. Al principio el un poco resbaloso, pero logro acostumbrarme. Estoy por la mitad y mis manos me arden, pero tengo que seguir; hasta que por fin llego y me siento en una rama.

- ¿Puedes ver algo? - me grita Peeta desde abajo.

- Si… esto es muy hermoso debo acotar… - y es verdad. El paisaje es paradisiaco, el mar azul con distintas tonalidades, la arena blanca y la selva abundante y verde. Sin duda tienen gusto esta gente a la hora de construir este ambiente. Pero lo que logro ver luego no me agrada del todo. Al parecer la única fuente de agua visible hasta ahora es la playa, toda la selva se conecta con ella y, por lo que logro divisar, la cornucopia viene siendo como el centro de todo. Estamos atrapados por decirlo así. Tenemos que volver a la costa si queremos estar acomodados - chicos, esto no es muy bueno que se diga. Creo que tenemos que volver.

- ¿Volver? Pero… ¿por qué? - me grita Finnick algo desesperado.

- La única fuente de agua que puedo ver es la playa, también veo bananos y otros árboles frutales - esto lo hicieron a propósito. Ellos quieren que nos reunamos todos en la costa para que el baño de sangre sea más rápido - mejor bajo - pero al llegar al suelo me percato de que no están. Me alarmo, estoy sola ¿Dónde estarán? - Ey… ¿Dónde están? - camino por el circulo a ver si están escondidos pero no logro ver nada. Me impaciento, no debí tardarme tanto allá arriba. Pero en eso siento que las copas de los árboles se mueven y una brisa fuerte pega contra ellos; los animales chillan y puedo ver como aves salen volando apresuradamente sobre mi ¿qué estará pasando?... Pero lo que veo después me toma desprevenida; una gigantesca niebla gris se aproxima rápidamente hacia donde estoy y comienza a cubrir todo a su paso, por lo que tomo fuertemente mi arco y empiezo a correr pendiente abajo.

Corro y corro y siento como si no avanzara. Las ramas bajas de los árboles me cortan los brazos y un poco la cara cuando paso deprisa entre ellos. El suelo es inestable a veces y las rocas aparecen de la nada. La niebla avanza vertiginosamente y mi desesperación aumenta. Peeta, Finnick y Mags no estaban allí cuando baje del árbol ¿Dónde se encontrarán? Temo por sus vidas y sobre todo la de Peeta, ya que Snow tiene sus ojos puestos en el y no le molestaría en lo absoluto de hacerle daño con tal de vengarse de mi. Estoy temblando ahora por lo que acabo de pensar y por distracción tropiezo por una raíz saliente y comienzo a rodar cuesta abajo por una colina algo empinada. Grito de dolor por los golpes que me propino por los costados, no se cuanto tiempo cayendo, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que estaré pronto en la playa, porque logro ver algo azul acercándose; pero es mi mala suerte que me acompaña y cuando estoy por llegar me pego de frente con un pequeño tronco en la cabeza y así caigo inconsciente.

Despierto adolorida por todos lados. Siento un sabor a óxido y hierro en la boca y mi cabeza me palpita. Mi pierna la tengo un poco doblada y siento como algo líquido y caliente corre por mi tobillo. Me llevo la mano a la cabeza y siento algo pegajoso, me llevo la mano al frente y puedo verla que esta llena de sangre; ahora si se el por qué de eso sabor raro en mi boca, tengo el labio superior un poco roto y de el sale un poco de sangre. Me asusto ¡y de qué manera!

Logro sentarme al fin y veo que estoy en un pequeño claro, el cual se encuentra rodeado de cocoteros, bananos y otros árboles que sin duda te sacarían de apuros. Sonrío para mi misma y me dispongo a levantarme para tomar unos frutos de ellos; pero mi pierna me palpita un poco y siento un hormigueo raro en mi rodilla. El golpe fue fuerte en mi caída y me lamento no estar acompañada. Es ahí cuando mis intentos de tomar comida se esfuman de momento; los demás nos están conmigo y temo que algo les haya pasado, esa niebla siniestra no era algo que esperaba y si yo sufrí por huir de ella, no se como les pudo haber ido a ellos, con Mags débil, sin duda es una desventaja.

Escucho el sonido de unas ramas moverse y me pongo alerta, tomo mi arco que está entre unas plantas y lo cargo con una flecha de mi carcaj, que para mi sorpresa no perdí en la caída. No digo nada y espero escondida detrás de un tronco; no me puedo dar el lujo a ser asesinada ahorita, es muy pronto. Así que alisto mi arco y cuando escucho el sonido más intenso, apunto de donde proviene. Pero cuando estoy a tan solo segundos de disparar, alguien me sorprende. Ahí, con la ropa desgarrada y sucia por el fango, se encuentra el mejor amigo de Haymitch, Chaff. El al sentir la amenaza saca un cuchillo y apunta en mi dirección.

- Sal quien quiera que seas - grita con temor y algo de furia. Yo me quedo petrificada y no logro decir palabra, hasta que el se impacienta y comienza a cortar con enojo la maleza con el cuchillo y eso me obliga a salir de mi escondite si es que no quiero morir rebanada.

- Tranquilo soy yo - grito para que sepa que estoy ahí. El se detiene bruscamente y me ve con ojos asombrados y con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

- Katniss… eres tu - yo termino de salir y me coloco frente a el.

- La misma - respondo asustada todavía - ¿podrías bajar el cuchillo? Es que… me pone nerviosa.

- Oh… - el rápidamente baja el cuchillo y lo esconde en un pequeño bolsito atado a su cintura - lo siento, pensé que eras un profesional.

- Descuida, yo también pensé igual - le sonrío devuelta y el se calma.

- Que bueno encontrarte niña. Pensé que a estas alturas no muchos de los otros habían sobrevivido al ataque.

- ¿Al ataque? ¿de que hablas? - esto es raro ¿a que ataque se refiere? El me mira con el ceño fruncido por la confusión y me examina de arriba abajo.

- ¿No estás así por el ataque verdad? - me pregunta mientras me señala la cabeza y la ropa rota y manchada de sangre.

- Eh… no. La verdad estoy así porque cai rodando por una colina mientras corría huyendo de una niebla siniestra. ¿A caso tu no la viste? - el me mira confuso y niega con la cabeza - entonces ¿a que ataque te refieres?

- A un ataque de monos mutantes con colmillos afilados y aspecto nada agradable. Uno me ataco pero logro clavarle el cuchillo en su estomago, así que tuve ventaja y huí de allí, hasta que me encuentro contigo aquí - señala el claro con su única mano y luego me mira preocupado - ¿te encuentras bien? ¿de que niebla hablas?

- Me encuentro un poco adolorida, pero nada de que lamentar - miento un poco - y si, esa niebla me persiguió por mucho rato, pero logre esquivarla cuando caí. Era enorme y de un color gris oscuro, daba la impresión de ser letal y siniestra - le respondo y el voltea a todos lados asustado - tranquilo, no creo que venga porque me perseguía desde muy arriba, allá en la colina. Ya hubiera bajado desde hace rato.

- Esto no me agrada para nada, se supone que deberíamos estar juntos todos ¿no?

- Si, pero todo se salió de nuestras manos…

- Tenemos que buscarlos - se acerca a mi y me susurra al oído - hay que acabar con esto - se separa de mi y asiento con determinación. No podemos quedarnos donde estamos porque sería un riesgo, no sabemos si la niebla o los monos mutantes puedan pasar por aquí, así que decidimos tomar unos frutos de los árboles que nos rodean y los guardamos en una pequeña bolsa que traía dentro de su bolsito. El saca un pañuelo y me seca la sangre de la cabeza un poco, se lo agradezco de sobremanera y nos disponemos a salir del claro.

Seguimos caminando entre la maleza menos espesa y llegamos a una especie de mini playa, la cual se encuentra rodeada de palmeras y el agua entra como en una pequeña bahía. Es ahí donde decido limpiarme completamente y aunque me arda la herida por la sal del agua, me quito los restos de sangre seca y me limpio el raspón del tobillo. Al terminar Chaff comienza a comerse una banana de las que recolectamos y el me ofrece una.

- Ten, están deliciosas - le agradezco y me la como.

- ¿Dónde están Finnick, Johanna y tu chico? - me pregunta de repente y con tono preocupado.

- No lo se. Finnick y Peeta estaban conmigo antes de ser perseguida por la niebla, pero no los vi luego - me llega una puntada en el pecho de miedo y preocupación - y Johanna no la vi más desde que la isla donde está la cornucopia comenzara a dar vueltas como loca.

- Ummm… ya se por qué el misterio - habla para si mismo y no entiendo a que se refiere con misterio.

- ¿Qué miste… - me hace una señal para que baje la voz y señala por detrás de su cabeza. Entiendo el mensaje y me acerco más a el.

- Escuche que esta arena ha sido diseñada con distintas trampas mortales que aseguraran de que ningún tributo sobreviva por mucho tiempo. Tiene sus tácticas y lo mejor es estar atentos.

- Hablas que las trampas… - el me mira y asiente. Ya entiendo, la niebla, los monos, el giro mortal de la cornucopia, son trampas que harán perder la vida de muchos aquí mucho más rápido que años anteriores. Sin duda nuestra estadía no será para nada plena.

- Es por eso que tenemos que ponernos en marcha con el plan para salir de esto ya - pero es ahí cuando me desborono y no me creo ser capaz de seguir.

- Oye… yo.. no se si seguir con esto - le digo en voz baja y mirando al suelo. No puedo verle a la cara, es como si estuviera traicionándolo.

- A ver ¿Cómo así que no sabes si seguir? - me pregunta lentamente y de modo precavido.

- Es que… - ¿le cuento? No lo se, creo que no es conveniente decirle ahorita, pero… Agh ¿por qué me tocan estas cosas a mi? - la cosa está en que…

- ¡Cuidado! - grita y me agacha junto a el. Me sorprendo y veo una lanza clavada cerca de donde estamos. Volteo y veo a Enobaria, Gloss, Brutus y a Cashmere corriendo hacia nosotros. Chaff se levanta y me hala del brazo. Comenzamos a correr selva adentro de nuevo y escucho los gritos de Cashmere, la tributo del Distrito 1, llamándonos.

- No podrán huir esta vez…. - nos grita con enojo.

- Chica en llamas estarás acabada - me grita Enobaria mientras escucho sus pasos acercarse. Chaff y yo aminoramos el paso y corremos más rápido hasta que llegamos a un claro sin salida. Estamos atrapados y los profesionales están por llegar.

- No vamos a poder salir - le digo agitada a Chaff y el me cubre empujándome detrás de el.

- Si vas a salir…

- ¡No! Tu no vas hacer eso ¡tienes que vivir! - le grito y trato de empujarlo.

- Le prometí a Haymitch que te protegería… y lo voy a cumplir - ¿Qué Haymitch hizo qué?

- No, vamos a salir de esta - le digo decidida y tomo una flecha y la coloco en el arco, pero cuando lo preparo y aparece Enobaria en el claro, un temblor se siente y hace que nos caigamos al suelo. Chaff me cubre detrás de el y Enobaria se arrastra en el suelo hacia nosotros con cuchillo en mano. Su mirada es oscura y vengativa, no recuerdo haberla visto así. Disparo una flecha y ella la esquiva pero su compañero, Brutus no corre con la misma suerte y se le clava en el hombro, el lanza un grito de dolor y comienza a sangrarle la herida. Preparo otro para cuando Cashmere y Gloss lleguen. Pero pasan solo segundos cuando ellos dos se asoman al claro tomándose de unos troncos, cuando miro hacia arriba y veo por encima de las copas de los árboles como una enorme ola de color rojizo pasa vertiginosamente hacia la izquierda de donde nos encontramos. Me quedo impactada y de repente comienzo a escuchar como árboles se retuercen y se desploman a lo lejos, hasta que uno, el que está detrás de Gloss se dobla y cede en nuestra dirección. Esto hace que los profesionales se distraigan y Enobaria deje su intento de atacarnos, por lo que tomo a Chaff rápidamente del brazo y lo halo para que se levante. El responde y pone de su parte, así que con esfuerzo esquivamos las ramas que se aproximan y corremos entre la maleza para huir de allí.

- No te sueltes de mi… corre - le grito repetidamente mientras corremos entre los temblores producto de la ola gigante y esquivamos raíces y rocas que aparecen como de la nada, estoy segura que las colocan a propósito para impedir nuestra huida.

- Hay que dirigirnos cuesta arriba Katniss, es nuestra única salida - me grita Chaff que va detrás de mi. Le hago caso y comienzo a subir una pendiente que acabo de divisar, pero cuando estamos empezando a subir, el se resbala y hace que me caiga también, ya que lo tengo tomado del brazo.

- Resiste - lo halo hacia mi con todas mis fuerzas y de repente deja de temblar. Esto hace que sea más fácil y logro levantarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto agitada.

- Si… - toma aire - gracias Katniss… se supone que debería ser yo el que te proteja - ríe por lo bajo.

- Para nada, todos estamos aquí para apoyarnos - le sonrío con sinceridad y el me devuelve la sonrisa con agradecimiento.

- Hay que seguir, tal vez haya alguna salida y podamos encontrarnos con alguien de nuestro lado - le digo y lo halo de nuevo del brazo para que no pierda el equilibrio.

- De acuerdo… vamos - sonríe y camina.

Estamos subiendo todavía y mis piernas las siento pesadas, el cansancio es mayor cada vez y la sed no ayuda. Me siento débil por el golpe en la cabeza y mi tobillo a comenzado a sangrar de nuevo. Me pregunto como estarán los otros ¿y mi Peeta? Lo extraño, quiero tenerlo a mi lado y así protegerlo. Snow seguro debe estar pendiente de cualquier cosa para perjudicarnos y de seguro, mi vida es la que vale oro. Así que no me sorprendería en encontrarme con un animal salvaje que me desgarre o con una fuerza sobrenatural que me vuele por los aires hasta dejarme caer en caída libre al suelo. Puede hacer lo que le plazca conmigo, pero con Peeta ni se le ocurra llegarle a tocar un cabello, porque soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

Estoy en mis cavilaciones cuando escucho la advertencia de Chaff - ¡Cuidado Kat…! - pero no termina de decir la frase cuando me tropiezo con una raíz de un árbol y me voy de bruces contra el suelo, no sin antes sujetarme fallidamente de una rama y que esta se rompiera y lanzara una baya al frente, pero para mi sorpresa, esta reboto de algo en el aire y con un chasquido y una pequeña luz, la baya se regresa hacia mi cayendo a mi lado calcinada. Me sorprendo y la tomo entre mis manos, en eso Chaff se acerca a mi y asombrados vemos como una luz titila donde reboto el fruto y sonriendo, Chaff toma otra baya y la lanza, esta hace lo mismo y el asiente y mirando hacia la barrera imaginaria dice - un campo de fuerza… Katniss, es un campo de fuerza.

* * *

**Uy ¿será que Katniss y Chaff podrán descubrir primero el por qué de ese campo de fuerza? o ¿será que ya otros lo saben, como Finnick, Mags y Peeta?**

**Aquí les tengo el capitulo como se los prometí Gracias por leer y sus opiniones e ideas serán de gran ayuda. Besitos!**

_**Elanor25:**_ Tranqui, ellos van a estar juntos no me gusta tener que separarlos, pero veremos que sucede a lo largo de su estadía en la arena :s

Yo también odie la manera en como hicieron esas trampas mortales para acabar con ellos ¡Son horribles! Espero que la sociedad futura no se les ocurra algo por el estilo, porque es lamentable decir que nosotros vamos por un camino similar si siguen las guerras entre los países y los absurdos problemas políticos… Es triste

Bueno, espero que te encuentres bien! Cuídate xD


	21. Unión

**Capitulo 21**

"**Unión"**

¿Un campo de fuerza? ¿Por qué tendrían que colocar eso?

- Son astutos - dice Chaff sonriendo y me ayuda a levantarme.

- ¿Crees que eso signifique algo?

- Claro… ¿Quién más colocaría un campo de fuerza en el medio de la nada? - se acerca más y mira fijamente - tiene que haber por lo cual no quieran que pasemos - habla para si mismo mientras no despega la mirada de allí.

- Sea lo que sea, tenemos que tener cuidado. No querrás quedar calcinado como esa baya - me pone nerviosa lo cerca que está de esa barrera imaginaria.

- Tranquila, no la tocare, solo me pregunto el por qué de su presencia…

- Tal vez estemos en el límite de la arena ¿no crees? Podemos estar lejos - tal vez es eso… ¿o no?

- Mmmm bueno… tal vez sea así - se despega de allí y se voltea hacia mi - pero podríamos seguir este camino, quizá nos lleve a la salida o… a otro sitio - levanta sus cejas como señal de curiosidad y yo no tengo mas nada que hacer que aceptar y seguirlo. Tenemos que estar juntos, tal vez nuestras suposiciones sean ciertas, pero no podemos entusiasmarnos, quizá sea solamente el límite de la arena y ya.

Seguimos caminando alrededor del campo de fuerza, como ya está oscuro, lanzo de vez en cuando una baya para saber por donde vamos, si esta se devuelve quiere decir que vamos por buen camino. Ya han pasado varios minutos, yo creo que hasta una hora y todavía no hemos encontrado nada, mis pies me duelen y ya casi no tengo bayas que lanzar.

- Se están acabando los frutos.

- ¿Si? Bueno, entonces tal vez podríamos quedarnos por aquí, no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir sin saber por donde vamos… - pero justo en el momento en que el se detiene a descansar, escuchamos un sonido muy cerca, como de ramas moviéndose, nos ponemos alertas y yo con rapidez cargo mi arco, pero gracias a la oscuridad no puedo ver bien y eso me abruma. El sonido aumenta y puedo divisar como las ramas a nuestra derecha se retuercen bruscamente, es como si fuera un animal o algo así. Me pongo en posición para tirar de la flecha cuando de repente aparece frente a nosotros la persona que menos pensaba encontrarme por aquí.

- ¡Finnick! - el se sobresalta y me apunta con su tridente. Chaff me cubre y yo bajo el arco y le doy un pequeño empujon para safarme de su agarre. Sin pensarlo voy corriendo y lo abrazo - ¡Finnick! Por Dios… - está igual de sorprendido que yo, pero supongo que es más por la reacción que tuve, que por el simple hecho de habernos encontrado.

- Eh… Katniss - me responde algo abrumado y riéndose nerviosamente; es ahí cuando lo entiendo, lo estoy abrazando y muy fuerte por cierto.

- Eh.. lo.. lo siento… yo..- me separo rápido de el y el me mira con una sonrisa picara y yo siento como mis mejillas se encienden por el sonrojo. La verdad yo no soy asi de efusiva, siempre me mantengo al margen, bueno con Peeta es algo distinto, pero… ¿Por qué diablos estoy pensando eso?

- Descuida, yo también me alegro de encontrarte de nuevo - luego el cambia su mirada a una más preocupada - ¿te encuentras bien? ¿no te paso nada? Nos tenías preocupados.

- S.. si, estoy bien, pero… ¿y ustedes donde estaban? Me dejaron sola - les digo con algo de reproche, pero calmo al momento, creo que no es lo mejor ahorita.

- ¿Dejarte sola? Pero si tu más bien te desapareciste - me comenta Finnick algo extrañado y voltea a ver a Chaff - hola amigo - Chaff le sonríe y asiente en modo de saludo.

- ¿Katniss? - Peeta aparece junto con Mags y yo siento como mi corazón se acelera al verlo ¡Está bien! Corro de inmediato hacia el y lo abrazo, pero esta vez más efusivamente que con Finnick - ya tranquila, estoy bien - el me acaricia tiernamente la espalda y no me doy cuenta de que estoy sollozando hasta que el me acerca más y me arrulla.

- Pense que te había pasado algo malo… a todos. No me vuelvas hacer eso - le digo ya más calmada y el me separa de su abrazo y se me queda viendo fijamente.

- No… tu no nos vuelvas hacer eso - el me dice con reproche y yo lo miro con confusión ¿yo que hice?

- No entiendo… ustedes fueron los que me dejaron sola allá. Cuando baje del árbol ya no estaban - le respondo abrumada y veo como Mags nos mira a todos detenidamente con el ceño fruncido.

- Kat… tu nos llamaste para que te siguiéramos… - mira hacia Finnick y hacia Mags - nosotros te seguimos hasta que de la nada salió una niebla gigante que andaba rápidamente hacia nosotros y tu… simplemente ya no estabas - dice esto en un susurro y me acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Yo se la tomo entre las mías.

- Yo… yo no los llame a que me siguieran - le respondo con la mayor sinceridad que puedo mostrar y el se tensa.

- Pero… nosotros te vimos… corrías por delante de nosotros - yo me volteo y lo miro más confundida aún. No recuerdo haber estado seguida de ellos cuando la niebla me estaba alcanzando; si más bien de tanto y tanto iba volteando a ver por donde venia la niebla y por esa razón fue que tropecé y caí por la colina.

- Ok chicos… esto es sumamente raro… - comenta Chaff detrás de Finnick - ¿no se supone que estaban juntos?

- Si, lo estábamos, pero de repente… - responde Mags y después se queda viendo por detrás de ella.

- Peeta escucha… te juro que yo no los llame… bueno, si los llame, pero después de que bajara del árbol y ustedes no se encontraran ahí.

- Esto es confuso… pero, ya no importa ¿si? Lo que importa ahora es que estamos juntos de nuevo y que tenemos que ponernos alertas a lo que se nos pueda poner en frente. Me he dado cuenta que esta arena tiene sus trampas y hay que ponerles atención.

- Lo mismo concluimos Katniss y yo…

- Si… Chaff fue atacado por unos mono mutantes; la niebla…

- Y no hay que olvidar la ola rojiza… - me recuerda Chaff posicionándose al lado de Mags.

- Si, exacto.

- ¿Una ola rojiza dices tu? - nos pregunta Mags incrédula.

- Si, era enorme y por el temblor que se sintió, supongo que fue el causante de que ocurriera…

- Aunque no me explico el por qué de su color rojo… - comenta Chaff pensativo.

- Estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, aquí todo es posible ¿no? - nos dice Peeta riéndose y todos le seguimos el paso.

Después de ponernos al corriente de todo lo sucedido en el día y de explicarle el plan de Plutarch a Peeta, el cual aceptó en ayudar sin problema; decidimos acampar ahí y mientras veíamos la transmisión del Capitolio mostrando las fotos de los caídos, Peeta me sanaba la herida de la cabeza. Para nuestra sorpresa no cayeron muchos de nuestros aliados, sola la compañera de Chaff, la tributo del Distrito 11 y el compañero de Johanna, el chico del Distrito 7. De los demás distritos cayeron la chica del 9, los dos del 10, el chico del 8; el que estaba al lado mío cuando estábamos por salir a la Cornucopia; el chico del 6 y el chico del 5, con quien estaba peleando Finnick cuando llegue a la isla donde está la Cornucopia. En total fueron 8 los caídos. Eso sin duda es un problema. Lo bueno es que ya sabemos que Johanna, Beetee y Wiress siguen con vida y tenemos que buscarlos, mientras mayor sea el grupo, mejor.

Nos propusimos hacer guardias, por si acaso aparece un profesional por aquí, así que decidimos que Mags y Chaff descansaran, ya que eran los que estaban más cansados, pero Peeta se reusaba a descansar, acotando que no se sentía tan cansado y que era mejor que lo hiciera Finnick, el cual se le veía como sus parpados le pesaban. Después de ponernos de acuerdo, yo me quede junto con Peeta haciendo guardia, a demás lo necesitaba, quería estar a solas con el, tenia tantas cosas que hablar con el.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - me pregunta mientras me acaricia suavemente la herida de la frente.

- Si, ya estoy mejor. Gracias - le respondo sonriendo para que este más calmado y el me responde con una de esas sonrisas suyas que te paralizan y te dejan sin aliento. Entonces me acerca a el y yo me recuesto en su hombro.

- Temí mucho por tu vida, no sabes lo asustada que estaba - le digo y el entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

- Al igual que yo... prométeme que no te alejaras más de mi. Me asusta el que te pueda pasar algo malo, no me lo perdonaría.

- Oye me estas robando las palabras. Debería ser yo la que dijera eso - bromeo con el pero luego me pongo seria.

- ¿Tu crees que podamos salir de esta? - me pregunta de repente y yo me tenso. Todavía estoy asustada por como Snow me amenazo en atentar contra la vida de Peeta si yo cometía un tras pie que lo dejara en evidencia. No se si podría seguir sabiendo que en cualquier momento lo podrían matar. No, no puedo permitir eso.

- Claro que saldrás de esto, ya te lo había dicho antes.

- Espera, dijiste ¿saldrás?...

- Peeta por favor…

- Kat… tu no… - me separa de el y yo lo tomo fuertemente de las manos.

- Escúchame… tu eres muy valioso para mi, tanto así que no me perdonaría el hecho de que salieras herido. Tu ya has hecho mucho por mi, demasiado tengo que acotar… Así que no permitiré que te opongas ¿me oíste?

- No… lo siento - se deshace de mi agarre y se levanta dejándome sola.

- Creo que ya dormí lo suficiente - escucho la voz de Finnick detrás de mi - ya deberías ir a descansar Katniss, yo me quedo, también puede ir Peeta.

- Aja… - le respondo cabizbaja y me levanto para ir hacia la guarida que construimos para dormir ¿es que Peeta no entiende que no quiero perderlo? Me importa tanto que mi corazón se desborona con solo imaginar que Snow cumpla con su amenaza. Ahora es que lo entiendo ¡lo quiero! Lo quiero y no pienso estar lejos de el. Me duermo con una sonrisa en los labios después de concluir esto. Lo quiero.

Me despierto gracias a Chaff que me mueve bruscamente para que abra los ojos. No dormí bien ya que tuve pesadillas de nuevo y todas trataban de lo mismo, de perder a Peeta. Sacudo la cabeza para apartar esas horribles imágenes y nos disponemos a caminar. Llevamos como mucho tiempo caminando, como unas horas y todo lo que vemos es igual, plantas, rocas, campo de fuerza a nuestra izquierda, más árboles, agh…. Ya me estoy cansando de esto. Ya debe ser mediodía.

- ¿Y por qué no bajamos? - pregunta Mags igual de cansada que yo - tal vez encontremos a alguien de los que estén con nosotros.

- Ella tiene razón. Ya vimos que este campo no tiene nada especial…

- Pero si bajamos ¿no estaríamos exponiéndonos?... es decir, podríamos correr con mismos riesgos que ayer - dice precavido Chaff, quien ahora es quien lanza unas pequeñas piedritas para guiarnos por donde va el campo de fuerza.

- Es razonable, pero si seguimos aquí, tal vez los organizadores se cansen de vernos sanos y lancen cualquier cosa sobre nosotros ¿no creen? A demás no tenemos agua y la sed no es buena compañera.

- Si, ya estoy sintiendo eso… - comenta Peeta mientras se frota el cuello.

- Bueno, si ustedes están de acuerdo, entonces bajemos - Finnick dobla hacia su derecha y comienza a bajar por una pequeña pendiente entre la maleza. Lo seguimos cuidadosamente. Finnick se encuentra de primero junto con Mags, a quien la lleva del brazo para que no se caiga. De segundos vamos Peeta y yo y de último va Chaff. Después de tanto bajar y de esquivar rocas y muchas plantas, sentimos como vamos llegando al final de la selva, ya que la maleza es más escasa y la brisa es más intensa y el calor se siente un poco más. Pero cuando llegamos Chaff se tensa y se queda de pie mirando asustado hacia arriba de los árboles.

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto acercándome a el y me hace una señal para que me detenga. Lo miro confundida y cuando le voy a preguntar de nuevo, el se lleva su dedo a los labios pidiendo que haga silencio.

- Creo que no deberíamos estar aquí - susurra y yo me tenso más.

- ¿Por qué? ¿de que ha… - y es ahí cuando los veo. Ojos penetrantes nos miran desde las copas de los árboles. Me asusto y por inercia doy unos pasos hacia atrás.

- No se muevan… - nos ordena Chaff precavido, pero no se que es lo que provoca que uno se altere y de un aullido ensordecedor y con eso ordene a los demás a atacar.

- ¡Corran! Grita Finnick y comenzamos a correr por nuestras vidas. Los monos son mutos, el Capitolio los creo seguro para estos juegos y son como Chaff me los describió, sus ojos son penetrantes y sus colmillos no son del tamaño promedio de un mono común, estos sin duda fueron hechos para matar cualquier cosa que se interponga en su camino.

Seguimos corriendo pero es como si no lo estuviéramos haciendo, se multiplican cada vez y nos están alcanzando. Entonces en una de esas Chaff se tropieza con una raíz y cae al suelo, Peeta lo ve y se devuelve para ayudarlo, pero de repente sale un mono de la nada y se dirige a ellos para atacarlos.

- ¡Cuidado! - Chaff saca su cuchillo del bolsito de su cintura y lo apunta, pero la verdad no es necesario, porque de inmediato sale la tributo del Distrito 6, la adicta a la morflina y se coloca frente a ellos sacrificándose. Miro con horror como ella se coloca frente al mono y voltea rápido, les dice algo y ellos aprovechan y salen corriendo hacia nosotros. Basta con decir que la chica murió de inmediato, el mono la desgarro por completo. Estoy atormentada y Peeta me hala del brazo y terminamos de llegar a la playa.

La imagen de la chica muerta me abruma y no dejo de pensar en como habría sido si ella no hubiera aparecido. Le debo mucho, gracias a ella Peeta y Chaff están vivos.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? - se acerca Finnick a ellos y le da una palmada de aliento a Chaff.

- Pasar por esto dos veces no es… nada agradable - dice con dificultad, ya que le cuesta respirar por la impresión.

- Esas cosas eran…

- Espantosas - dice Mags mientras ayuda a Peeta a ponerse de pie.

- Tenemos que buscar una manera de encontrar… - le hago una señal a Finnick para que baje la voz y el entiende. No queremos que los que nos ven se enteren de los planes que nos mandaron a cumplir.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta Peeta mirando a lo lejos. Nosotros le seguimos la mirada y vemos a tres figuras caminando hacia nosotros. Se ven desaliñados y cubiertos de algo rojo. Espera, eso es ¿sangre? La cosa es que pueden ser los profesionales, así que alisto mi arco y les apunto, al igual que Finnick con su tridente, pero cuando están más cerca y yo estoy apunto de disparar, la que está en el medio de los tres, agita sus brazos y nos grita:

- ¡Esperen! No disparen - asombrada bajo mi arco y me doy cuenta que son nada más y nada menos que Johanna y a su lado vienen Beetee y Wiress. ¡Están vivos!

- ¿Johanna? - pregunta Finnick y se acerca a ellos corriendo.

- Así es querido, la única y original - le responde con una sonrisa y nos ve a todos - es un gusto encontrarlos… y con vida - Beetee y Wiress se acercan a nosotros y aunque están heridos, estoy contenta de que estén con vida. Ahora si estamos todos.

- ¿Listos para jugar? - pregunta Johanna con ironía y se le queda viendo a Peeta. No me gusta como lo hace ¿es que no se da cuenta de estoy aquí?

- Pense que no estarías de nuestro lado - comenta Mags mientras ayuda a Wiress a sentarse.

- Si lo se. Pero después me di cuenta que nada seria igual si yo no estuviera con ustedes, así que… - me ve fijamente y con una sonrisa dice - aquí me tienen para rato - la verdad no me agrada mucho que este con nosotros, pero tengo que ser sincera. Mientras más seamos, mejor será; así que prefiero tragarme mi orgullo y seguir. De todas formas, no se si seguir en esto, como he dicho muchas veces, la vida de Peeta depende de mi y si no ayudarlos con la misión suicida lo salva, estoy dispuesta a no participar.

* * *

**Ya están juntos de nuevo y se van a preparar para la misión de destruir la arena, pero ¿Katniss estará dispuesta a seguir?**

**¿Por qué será que Peeta, Mags y Finnick seguían a una imagen de Katniss si ella todavía estaba en el árbol?**

**Ya regresé de mi viaje y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios! Se les quiere :)**

_**Ires:**_ Holaa! ¿Qué tal? Espero que te encuentres chevere Jajajaja muchas gracias por tu alocado halago xD Tranqui que yo también ando así de trastornada, ahora que he vuelto al Capitolio, creo que pasar unos días en el Distrito 4 me afectó jajajaj (Créeme a mi mamá le dio mucha gracia cuando dije que estaba feliz de estar en el Distrito 4 en lugar de decir la playa jajajaj)

Bueno, a lo que voy… Me alegro el que te haya gustado el capitulo y sobre la relación entre Chaff y Katniss, en los demás será un poco más de su naciente alianza Bye, un abrazo!

_**Ane-Potter17:**_ Hi! Me alegro el que te haya gustado lo de Chaff la verdad yo siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber como era en realidad el como tributo y como trabajaba en la arena. Pienso que se tuvo que nombrar más su presencia xD El y Katniss son fuertes y cuando estén con los demás tendrán mucho más valor! Un abrazo

_**katniss luz: **_Hola ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tus comentarios y me halaga saber que te gusta el fic y que te gustó la arena jejeje me gusta como es Katniss de temperamental y salvaje como tu dices jajaja su valentía es única y creo que es eso la que la ayuda a salir de sus problemas Bueno, espero que los demás capis te sigan impresionando! Eres genial! Saludos.

_**Chrushbut:**_ Holaaa! Me alegro el que estés más tranquila y hayas podido hacer las cosas bien Con tiempo todo se puede!

Es bueno saber que te gustaron los capitulos y tranquila que ellos se mantendrán juntos, hasta que se diga lo contrario jejeje Ya estoy de vuelta en casa y lista para seguir con la historia, así que espero poder publicar más seguido. Gracias por tus deseos, la pase chevere en el Distrito 4 jajajaj (sabes a lo que me refiero xD) Lástima que no me pude encontrar a un Finnick Bueno, solo espero encontrarme por aquí a un Peeta *-* Nos vemos! Saluditos!


	22. Descubriendo

**Capitulo 22**

"**Descubriendo"**

Nos quedamos un rato ahí escuchando como Johanna se encontró a Beetee y a Wiress después de que la Cornucopia girara. También nos hablo de lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta acá; una de esas fue el como sobrevivieron a la ola gigante, ya que ellos no tuvieron la misma suerte que Chaff y yo; a ellos si les alcanzo la ola y de agua no era precisamente, sino de sangre, como me había fijado al momento en que llegaran frente a nosotros.

Nosotros también les contamos lo que nos sucedió, señalando también los ataques vividos, como la niebla y los monos. Beetee al oír esto se quedo muy pensativo y no dejaba de mover una especie de cable entre sus manos. También se sorprendieron cuando Peeta dijo sobre mi supuesta huida en la selva.

- ¿Desaparecido dices? - añade Beetee pensativo por lo que acaba de decir Peeta.

- Si, de repente desapareció y la niebla esa nos alcanzó de una manera vertiginosa, sin piedad - estaba contando Finnick con cara de horror.

- ¿Si? ¿Cómo así? ¿Desapareció no más? - pregunto una incrédula Johanna, quien ahora porta con una actitud tajante hacia el tema.

- Si, al parecer… - Peeta me ve y yo lo que hago es mirarlo con pena. Seguro le hice pasar un gran susto, pero la verdad es que esa que ellos creen que vieron, no era yo.

- Mmm ya veo… - Beetee se toma la barbilla pensativo y luego chasquea los dedos y dice para si mismo - claro… un holograma - ¿un qué? Wiress lo mira y asiente confirmando lo mismo, pero todos hacemos silencio y nos quedamos viéndolo con confusión.

- ¿De que hablas? - pregunta Peeta mirándolo directamente con confusión en sus ojos. Estando así de concentrado, con su ceño fruncido y con esa postura, lo hace ver más atractivo y… Ok, concéntrate Katniss, esto es importante. Sacudo mi cabeza para retirar esos pensamientos y le presto a atención a Beetee.

- Un holograma es una proyección de una imagen en tercera dimensión - todos nos quedamos con la duda y el sonríe y nos aclara - es como si proyectaran la fotografía de alguno de nosotros y se viera como si fuera real, como si fuera una persona, solo que esta vez no será de carne y hueso, sino de una luz que se transmite y da el aspecto real de la persona a la cual utilizaron como patrón - nos explica y ahí entendemos. Pero si lo que dice Beetee es verdad, entonces eso quiere decir que… me utilizaron a mi para crear esa imagen. Pero ¿por qué lo harían?

- Ya va, espera… - Finnick lo detiene antes de que fuera a decir algo y se pasa la mano por la cabeza alborotándose un poco el cabello - es decir, si lo que dices es cierto y que usaron la imagen y que la Katniss que vimos era un honograma…

- Holograma - le corrige Wiress.

- Si como sea… entonces, eso quiere decir que…

- Una trampa - concluye Peeta y todos volteamos a verlo. ¡Claro! Que más podría ser. Sin duda eso me huele a que los organizadores lo crearon para distraerlos o peor aún, para alejarlos de mi y así… Oh no, esto no puede ser.

- Querían alejarlos… - digo con voz entrecortada - querían engañarlos para luego… Lo hicieron para que creyeran que era yo y así dirigirlos a la… niebla - volteo a ver a Peeta y sus ojos me demuestran confusión y temor. Por supuesto que debe ser así ¿de que otra forma habrían podido morir más rápido, que siendo arropados por una niebla siniestra? Se me forma un nudo en la garganta.

- Vaya… - Johanna propina un silbido y se levanta colocándose detrás de Beetee.

- Por… por mi culpa casi mueren…

- No Kat, no es así…

- Claro que si Peeta ¿es que no entiendes? Casi mueres asfixiado ¿y aún así dices que no tengo la culpa? La imagen era mía, a quien seguían supuestamente era a mi… Soy un imán para el peligro - digo en voz baja.

- Ay por Dios… - Johanna bufa y se cruza de brazos.

- Johanna - Finnick la ve y le reprocha. Ella lo mira con exasperación y luego se voltea.

- Katniss escúchame - Peeta se acerca a mi y toma mi cara entre sus dos manos y me hace verle a los ojos - tu no eres ninguna amenaza, ni tienes el porque serlo. Así que no vuelvas a repetir eso ¿me oíste? - yo asiento y luego me seca una lágrima que comenzaba a correr por mi mejilla.

- Entonces tenemos que estar atentos y no confundirnos por si algo similar sucede - comenta Beetee y se queda viendo hacia la selva.

- Para la próxima estaremos más atentos - le dice Finnick y todos quitan su atención de Peeta y de mi.

- ¿Más calmada? - me pregunta Peeta y yo lo único que hago es sonreírle y el más calmado me devuelve la sonrisa.

- Bueno, ahora que ya resolvieron lo del holo… como quiera que se llame ¿podemos centrarnos a lo que vinimos? Porque sinceramente ya me estoy cansando - el comentario altanero de Johanna hace que le prestemos atención y lo más triste es que tiene razón.

- Si, ella tiene razón. ¿Por donde comenzamos? - pregunta Finnick y todos nos vemos las caras pensativos.

- Primero lo primero. Voltios diles lo mismo que me dijiste ayer - Johanna le insiste y los demás lo vemos expectantes. No me gusta que lo llame así.

- Pues, la verdad es una suposición… aunque quiso dejármelo bien en claro.

- ¿A que te refieres? - le pregunto.

- Bien - voltea hacia los lados y nos hace una señal para que nos acerquemos a el - lo que pasa es que debido a lo que fuimos enviados aquí - el levanta sus cejas y ahí entiendo a lo que se refiere - el me dijo que esta arena sería inusual y que fue diseñada con unas cuantas trampitas, por así decirlo, para mantenernos distraídos y conseguir que nuestras muertes sean más… memorables.

- Oye, creo que eso ya lo dejamos en claro cuan…

- Si, lo se Finnick, pero quiero acotarlo ya que gracias a lo que ustedes nos contaron, pude sacar conclusiones y afirmar que es cierto - estoy confundida ¿de que diablos habla? El mira por unos segundos a Wiress y a ella se le pierde la mirada de momento.

- Tic toc… tic toc - repite en voz baja y todos nos vemos a las caras confusos.

- Agh por favor no empieces de nuevo ¿si? - nos sobresalta Johanna quien se encuentra de pie detrás de Beetee - todo el día de ayer con eso y ahora ¿otra vez hoy?

- Johanna por favor ¿puedes hacer silencio? - le dice Mags y ella se le queda viendo con asombro.

- Ya va, no entiendo ¿por qué ella dice eso?

- ¿Es que no se dan cuenta? Es obvio. Los momentos en que suceden las trampas, como está distribuida la arena ¿no se les hace raro el por qué todo está alrededor de la Cornucopia? - nos mira como si todo fuera tan simple, que hace confundir un poco más.

- Tic toc…

- Oh por Dios… eso es - Chaff chasquea sus dedos y nos sobresalta - ¿no lo ven? Es como si fuera un reloj… un desgraciado reloj - wow ahora si que lo veo. Es estúpido pero letal. Me siento tonta por no haberlo visto antes.

- Entonces si es lo que dices ¿Por qué no nos comento nada? Dijiste que te lo había supuesto - Peeta le pregunta y lo miramos todos. El tiene razón ¿Por qué Plutarch no nos dijo a nosotros? Se supone que seriamos un equipo ¿no?

- Pues por lo que me hizo entender, era más prudente así.

- ¿Prudente? Osea que ¿no confiaba en nosotros? Es tonto… ¿nos ve cara de chismosos o que? - no lo entiendo, el nos dijo que contaba con nosotros.

- Calma Katniss, el no lo hizo por mal o porque no creyera en ustedes. Es que pensó que tal vez, alguno de ustedes no le gustara la idea y luego se echara para atrás y pudiera comentarlo - no se por qué pero me dio la impresión de que todos vimos a Johanna al mismo tiempo. Ella nos ve incrédula y algo molesta, mientras se cruza de brazos.

- ¿Qué, acaso pensaron que yo haría eso?

- Es posible - digo en voz muy baja, pero Peeta logra escucharme y se ríe disimuladamente.

- Ya basta, hay que ponernos a trabajar - comenta Chaff algo obstinado por la situación - Beetee ¿Qué es lo que aportas?

- Bueno, basándonos en lo que me acaban de contar, podemos hacer un modelo de lo que podría ser la arena ¿Peeta me ayudas? - le pregunta y le entrega una pequeña vara para que pueda dibujar en la arena - ok, como decíamos. Los sucesos que vivimos ocurrieron en tiempos distintos. Sabemos que la Cornucopia es el centro de la arena y que todo gira a su alrededor - Peeta comienza a dibujar en la arena un circulo y lo divide en 12 partes iguales, como suponiendo las 12 horas que tiene el reloj.

- Y que también pasan en lugares diferentes - acota Chaff.

- Exacto, por ejemplo ¿a que hora paso lo de niebla?

- Eso fue mucho después de que saliéramos de la Cornucopia - le digo y el asiente y le hace seña a Peeta para que lo dibuje.

- Muy bien, la niebla pasó después del baño de sangre de la Cornucopia, es decir, mucho después de que comenzaran los juegos. Vamos a ponerlo como si fueran… - el le señala a Peeta y el lo coloca en el número 3.

- ¿Ahí está bien? Suponiendo que la Cornucopia es el numero 12 - nosotros asentimos y el prosigue.

- Los monos… - le recuerda Chaff.

- Si, los monos. ¿Eso pasó más o menos? - se toca la barbilla y se acomoda más. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que tiene una herida en su costado y le está molestando ya que coloca su mano allí.

- Estás…

- Descuida querida, ya habrá tiempo - me sonríe un poco y yo asiento.

- Eso pasó mucho rato después de salir de la Cornucopia, ya habían pasado unas horas y fue un poco antes de encontrarme a Katniss…

- Y yo ya había huido de la niebla. Aunque no se cuanto tiempo pase inconsciente - lo digo en un susurro y Peeta se alarma, yo entrelazo mi mano con la de el y le sonrío para que no se preocupe. Desde aquí puedo ver como Johanna nos mira de reojo.

Y así seguimos hasta completar el esquema, quedando a la final un reloj en donde la Cornucopia está en el número 12, la niebla en el 3, los monos siniestros en el 5 y la ola como a las 7. Nos sentimos orgullosos después de descifrar y realizar el dibujo, sabiendo que estaremos más atentos y nos ayudará a esquivar esas horribles trampas.

Ya está atardeciendo y Johanna se tensa - hay que irnos de aquí. Recuerdo que la ola nos alcanzo cerca de por aquí - señala con su dedo hacia su derecha y nosotros confirmando la hora, nos ponemos en marcha y caminamos hasta la selva de nuevo. Finnick lleva a Mags tomada del brazo y Chaff ayuda a Beetee apoyándole el brazo de el en su hombro. Yo sostengo la mano de Wiress ya que se siente aturdida y posee un corte en su brazo que le molesta.

Al final llegamos a una especie de playita escondida y ahí decidimos acampar. No tenemos comida ni agua y eso nos perjudica.

- Miren ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta Mags señalando hacia una rama. No lo distingo muy bien ya que se está poniendo oscuro.

- Es un paracaídas. Nos enviaron algo - dice Chaff alegre y va a tomar el paracaídas. Regresa luego y lo abre - que bueno - saca una especie de cilindro con un pico en un extremo y una pequeña obertura en el otro.

- Es un casquillo, lo usamos en el 11 en las cultivos para… - se acerca a un árbol, lo acaricia y le quita un poco la coraza, después entierra el pico en el tronco - obtener agua.

- ¿De los árboles? - le pregunta Peeta incrédulo.

- Aja… ya verán, dentro de unos minutos obtendremos agua - sonríe - ahora si estamos listos. Gracias chicos - voltea hacia el cielo y grita como si ellos le estuvieran escuchando. Yo igual les agradezco por el gesto. Estoy segura que ahora Haymitch debe estar riéndose por como su amigo les pidió las gracias.

- Bueno, yo voy a cazar.

- ¿Ahora? - me pregunta Peeta alarmado.

- Claro, no queremos morir de hambre antes.

- Es verdad - Finnick se acerca a mi y me da una palmada en el hombro.

- Pero no pienses ir sola, es peligroso - Peeta se preocupa mucho por mi y eso me desconcierta, debe saber que voy a estar bien.

- Yo la acompaño.

- Finnick…

- No, no, sin oponerse. Vamos - toma su tridente y me hala del brazo. Yo miro por detrás de mi y veo como Johanna nos ve de arriba abajo y luego se le queda viendo a Peeta. La ahorcare si se le acerca.

Cuando llegamos a un claro yo decido separarme de el, me gusta cazar estando sola.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me pregunta de repente Finnick y yo me le quedo viendo.

- Si, estoy bien…

- No parece, te he visto distraída y muy pensativa.

- ¿Acaso quieres que este feliz y bailando como loca? - no le entiendo, estamos cerca de morir y aun así ¿quiere que este tranquila?

- No - ríe por la afirmación - es solo que te vi algo distante cuando hablamos del plan - y ahí va de nuevo. No quiero que descubra mi indecisión a la hora de participar. Quiero salvar a Peeta y eso amerita no meterme en problemas.

- Pues esto no es grato para mi todavía, temo por mi vida y por…

- La de Peeta, entiendo - me ve con algo de pena - oye Kat ten en cuen…

- Sabes, yo vine aquí para cazar, no para que me des consejos, así que si me disculpas - tomo mi arco fuertemente y me voy hacia la derecha.

- Ok, entonces yo me voy hacia la izquierda - logro oírlo y sigo caminando. Ya llevo rato y solo he cazado una especie de ave que la verdad no se si se coma, pero haré el intento. También logre recolectar bayas y unos bananos para mi suerte. Cuando me dispongo a volver y llego al claro, me sorprendo en no encontrar a Finnick allí. Tengo un presentimiento y no me gusta el silencio de aquí, eso es señal de que algo malo va a pasar - ¿Finnick? ¿Estás ahí? - lo llamo y no responde. Mi corazón se acelera, no me gusta esto - ¡Finnick! - le grito más fuerte y es ahí cuando lo escucho. Un grito desgarrador que proviene del lado donde se fue Finnick a cazar. Otro grito se escucha y es aún peor - ¡Finnick! - grito y corro en su dirección.

* * *

**Ya descubrieron el por qué de la misteriosa desaparición de Katniss. Sin duda los organizadores se las están arreglando para separar a Peeta de Katniss y ese, el de la idea puede ser Snow ¿no creen?**

**Con el enigma de la arena descubierto también, ahora si podrán comenzar con su misión. Pero ¿ahora que le habrá sucedido a Finnick? ¿Podrá Katniss llegar a tiempo y ayudarlo?**

**Ojala les haya gustado! Y de nuevo sus comentarios son preciados, ya que sus opiniones e ideas me ayudarán mucho para el siguiente capi ¿que piensan que sucederá? **

**Besos!**

_**Ires:**_ Hola Ires! Claro que hay que ser un Vencedor! Ya verás que irá super en tu último año Te deseo el mayor de los éxitos!

El misterio de Katniss es muy raro, pero esperemos que ellos puedan superar lo que se avecina, ya que el Capitolio no querrá que estos juegos sean para nada aburridos :/ Y más si Katniss está con ellos y la vida de Peeta depende de ella, pero hay que ser optimistas ¿no es así? Katniss hará lo mejor que esté en sus manos para protegerlo. Un abrazo y te envío pan quemado de Peeta xD

_**Chrushbut:**_ Holis! Ojalá y que los ángeles canten amen para que yo pueda conseguirme a un Peeta xD jajajaj Las esperanzas nunca se pierden!

Como tu lo has dicho, Katniss es única, pero puede es seguro que el Capitolio tuvo algo que ver con ello, por lo que esperemos que los demás estén atentos y puedan usar sus fuerzas para combatir con las trampas de la arena y así puedan llegar a donde Plutarch les dijo Te deseo muchos éxitos en tus evaluaciones y ya verás que las cosas te irán más que bien, ¡Excelente! Un abrazo!

_**katniss luz:**_ Hola, hola! Me alegro el que te haya gustado! Y si, esa Katniss falsa les trajo muchos problemas y confusiones, pero con la ayuda de todos, podrán superar las trampas del Capitolio. ¡Eso se espera por supuesto! Saluditos y pan quemado de Peeta xD

_**Guest:**_ Hi! Muchas gracias! Espero que te sigan gustando los demás capitulos

_**Neo GS:**_ Holaa! Wow, que fino! Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer el fic, de verdad me halaga mucho Espero que te sigan gustando los demás capitulos y que disfrutes más de la trama! Azucarillos y pan quemado de Peeta!


	23. El Comienzo

**Capitulo 23**

"**El Comienzo"**

Escucho los gritos de Finnick cada vez más fuertes y desgarradores. Yo sigo corriendo y siento como si nunca lo encontrara, hasta que llego a un pequeño sendero y veo un pequeño bulto bajo un árbol. Por la oscuridad no lo puedo distinguir muy bien, pero es cuando me acerco más, donde me doy cuenta que es una persona y esa persona es Finnick.

- ¿Finnick? - lo llamo y no me responde, a cambio escucho sus fuertes sollozos - Finn… - me acerco más a el y veo que está acurrucado en posición fetal y tapándose las orejas con sus manos.

- Déjenla ya... Déjenla por favor - se acurruca más y comienza a llorar. Es la primera vez que lo veo así y la verdad no me gusta ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿A qué se refiere con que la deje?

- Finnick tranquilo, estoy aquí - me agacho frente a el y le acaricio suavemente el cabello. El se aparta al primer contacto, pero después se relaja y quita las manos sobre sus orejas - ya, tranquilo - le sigo acariciando el cabello hasta que se acomoda y levanta la cara hacia mi. Sus ojos rojos y sus pupilas dilatadas le dan un aspecto muy preocupante. Se ve que ha estado llorando por mucho tiempo.

- Le hicieron daño… - no se a que se refiere ¿A quien le hicieron daño?

- Finn ¿a quien le hicieron daño? - le pregunto y el me ve fijamente.

- Annie… le hicieron daño a… Annie - susurra y se le escapan unas lágrimas de sus ojos. Ya se de quien habla. Annie, una chica que también es vencedora. Quedó muy aturdida al ganar los juegos donde participó y desde ese momento creen que posee un tipo de locura. Yo no lo creo sinceramente, es solo que no ha podido superarse internamente después de la atrocidad vivida.

- ¿Cómo… como sabes que le hicieron daño?

- Su voz… su temor, sus… gritos. Los del Capitolio les está haciendo daño - yo lo miro incrédula ¿Cómo que escucho sus gritos? Eso es imposi…

- ¡Katniss! - escucho que me llaman, pero no es ninguno de los que están con nosotros - ¡Katniss! - un grito desgarrador y potente resuena por todas partes y me doy cuenta que es Prim, mi hermana. Sigo escuchando los gritos y me desespero, no se de donde provienen y eso me asusta aún más. Entonces un último grito me impulsa a correr en busca de mi hermana.

Corro entre la espesa maleza de la selva, siento cortes en mis brazos debido a las ramas bajas, pero no me importan, quiero encontrar a mi hermana y salvarla de quien le este haciendo daño. El que se haya atrevido a tocarla, juro que se arrepentirá de su existencia ¡Lo juro!

Pero cuando no podía ser peor, a demás de los gritos de Prim, comienzo a escuchar los de mi madre y luego los de Gale. Los gritos de él son más de suplica que de terror, me pide que lo salve y yo me desespero en no poder encontrarlo. Se despierta en mi un sentimiento de ira hacia los que le estén causando mal. El sin duda no merece eso, así que sigo corriendo y llamándolo a el y a mi familia. Sus gritos se mezclan y cuando comienzo a llorar veo a un ave posándose en la rama alta de un árbol, me ve fijamente y luego abre el pico y de el sale la voz de mi madre.

- ¿Qué… es esto? - lo miro detenidamente y luego se posan junto a él otros más, los cuales emiten las voces de Prim, Gale y hasta la de Madge - ¡cállense! - les grito y comienzo a dispararles con el arco. Logro derribar a la mayoría, pero después es como si se multiplicaran, así que les apunto pero ya no puedo más, son muchos y ahora corro huyendo de ahí, hasta que siento que algo toma mis tobillos y me tumba al suelo. Me toma fuertemente y me comienza a halar hacia un matorral que hay atrás; son raíces las que me halan, se aferran fuertemente y siento como mi circulación se entrecorta. Lucho constantemente con salir de su agarre, pero no puedo, así que empiezo a gritar y a llorar, mientras escucho los llamados incesantes y los gritos de mi familia y amigos. Es cuando estoy a punto de rendirme cuando veo a alguien corriendo hacia mi, veo borroso por las lágrimas y la oscuridad, pero logro divisar que lleva un cuchillo en su mano y cuando me ve corre más rápido hacia mi y me toma de las manos.

- Kat resiste - es la voz de Peeta ¡Es Peeta! Vino por mi.

- Son ellos, los maltratan Peeta… - le digo con insistencia y el me calma - tranquila, ya saldrás de aquí. Sujétate fuerte - el lucha contra las raíces endemoniadas y me hala hacia el, hasta que están lo suficientemente visibles como para cortarlas. No me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba muy cerca de los arbustos donde me llevaban; así que se acerca a mis pies, las corta con el cuchillo hasta que salgo de su agarre y el me atrae hacia su pecho abrazándome fuertemente - les hacen daño… - le repito sollozando y el me acaricia suavemente la espalda.

- ¿De quien hablas Kat? - me dice preocupado.

- Son charlajos… seguro transmiten lo que les están haciendo - me separa de si y me ve a la cara.

- ¿Charlajos? ¿A quien le hacen daño?

- A mi familia… y a Gale - comienzo a llorar de nuevo y el se queda petrificado, luego se relaja, ve hacia los árboles y frunce su ceño.

- No hay nada allí Kat - me dice y al ver que yo no me calmo, el se levanta y luego me carga mientras camina de vuelta. En el camino el me susurra palabras de aliento y me besa de vez en cuando la frente. Me hace recordar las veces que mi padre hacia lo mismo cuando yo me quedaba dormida en el sofá de la sala y luego me llevaba cargada hacia mi cama junto a Prim. Peeta sin duda es ahora todo lo que necesito para estar bien.

No me doy cuenta de que llegamos al campamento hasta que Beetee se acerca a nosotros y le pregunta a Peeta como estoy.

- Ahora está más calmada. Lo mejor será que tome un descanso.

- Si claro, ven tráela por aquí - Peeta asiente y le sigue. Estoy tan abrumada todavía que no me resisto y dejo que me acueste. Dormir un poco será lo mejor ahora, tal vez así pueda borrar de mi mente esos horribles gritos de mi hermana y mi madre y las suplicas insistentes de Gale y Madge. Peeta me acuesta en una cama improvisada y se coloca a mi lado acariciándome el cabello. Su contacto todavía hace que se me erice la piel y mi corazón se acelere. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo quiero.

- Tranquila, duerme. Yo estaré junto a ti - me dice tiernamente y lo último que recuerdo antes de caer en la inconsciencia, es cuando el me acaricia mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano y luego se acerca a mi y me da un corto beso en los labios. Yo sonrió y luego me quedo dormida.

Estoy caminando por la selva con mi arco en mano y de repente veo como cientos y cientos de charlajos se posan en las ramas de los árboles y, de improvisto, comienzan a emitir fuertes gritos de dolor, suplica y desesperación, todos ellos provenientes de mi familia, de Madge, hasta de Haymitch y Effie, pero los que más me abruman son los de Gale y los de Peeta; los dos pidiéndome lo mismo, que los salve. Escucho como van aumentando en volumen y yo me tapo las orejas y comienzo a gritar también. De repente siento como me sacuden suavemente y con temor y sobresalto me despierto y lo primero que veo son los hermosos ojos azules de Peeta, los cuales ahora me ven con preocupación.

- Kat tranquila… todo estará bien - fue una pesadilla nada más, una pesadilla. Me recuerdo repetidas veces y trato de relajarme.

- Aja… lo se - le sonrío y el más calmado me abraza y yo me permito llenarme de su cariño y protección - gracias por salvarme.

- No tienes por qué agradecer. Yo lo haría mil veces más - me susurra al oído y yo siento más culpa aún por haberle hecho daño antes y por haber jugado con el. No se lo merecía, pero a la final el siempre estaba ahí para mi. Tengo que salvarlo, le tengo que devolver el favor.

- Gracias - le beso la mejilla y después el se levanta y me tiende la mano para ayudarme.

- Ven, vamos para que comas algo y tomes agua - yo asiento y lo sigo tomada de su mano. Tengo mucha hambre y no me resistiría a tal invitación.

Como algo de carne, supongo que es del ave que cace y para mi sorpresa, le acompaña un pedazo de pan. Es distinto a los que comemos en el distrito gracias a Peta. Este pan posee pequeños pedazos de granola y frutos secos. Peeta me dijo que mientras dormía, les enviaron un paracaídas con una pequeña cesta llena de panes y que, por la nota pegada en el envoltorio y por su aspecto, supieron que son del Distrito 11, el distrito de la agricultura.

Peeta me está contando que les había dicho a los demás sobre como me encontró y lo que había dicho sobre los gritos que emitían esos charlajos, los cuales hasta ahora creía extintos. Beetee supuso que tal vez son grabaciones hechas por el Capitolio, que usaron sus voces para crear esas ilusiones de que están siendo maltratados.

- Pero se escucharon tan reales - me acuerdo de ellos y me estremezco.

- Si por eso… tal vez aprovecharon las grabaciones de las entrevistas que les hicieron y provocaron eso.

- Pero esas entrevistas se realizan cuando hay 8 finalistas… y la verdad no creo que ahora seamos 8 - estoy asustada.

- Tranquila Kat, ellos estarán bien, no le pueden hacer nada, ellos saben que no les conviene hacerlo - no se por qué pero hay algo en su mirada que me hace sentir segura y de que nada malo va a pasar. El logra eso en mi y me encanta. Yo lo abrazo y el me acaricia la espalda igual que como lo hacía mi madre cuando me despertaba de las pesadillas - Ah… casi se me olvidaba - me sorprendo por su repentino cambio y me le quedo viendo intrigada por la situación.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, es solo que quería darte algo - lo miro más confusa aún y luego el se lleva la mano a su cuello y se quita el collar que lleva puesto. No entiendo. Lo toma entre sus manos y luego lo coloca entre las mías.

- ¿Qué es…?

- Lo estuve guardando para entregártelo en el momento preciso… y creo que este es el mejor momento - es su collar ¿por qué tendría que dármelo?

- Peeta no entiendo… es tuyo.

- No, a decir verdad siempre fue tuyo. Yo lo mande hacer para ti - se sonroja un poco y yo siento que mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho. Me fijo detalladamente y veo un pequeño sinsajo grabado en… espera ¿esto se abre? Miro a Peeta confundida y el me sonríe. Yo miro de nuevo al collar y lo abro. Me sorprendo completamente, en su interior hay una fotografía de mi madre y Prim juntas, recuerdo esa foto, yo la tome; y del otro lado hay una nota doblada, yo la desdoblo y mi mirada se ilumina al leerla: _**"Para la persona más especial que haya conocido. Tu luz ilumina mi camino"**_. ¡No lo puedo creer! Esto simplemente es… no se que decir. Sonrío ampliamente y siento como se humedecen mis ojos.

- Un guardapelo… un hermoso guardapelo - el sonríe con entusiasmo y yo lo único que hago es lanzarme hacia el - gracias. Es… es lo más lindo que me han dado. Gracias - lo digo con la mayor sinceridad posible.

- No tienes por qué agradecer, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

- No, te equivocas, es lo mejor que pudiste hacer por mi. Yo… no me lo esperaba.

- Entonces hice bien - ríe y se me queda viendo fijamente - donde estaba la nota es para que coloques otra fotografía. Creí que lo más conveniente era que colocaras la que más te pareciera correcta y la llevaras junto a ti al igual que a tu madre y a Prim.

- Lo haré - pienso un poco y ya se cual colocar - gracias de nuevo.

- No hay de que. Es un detalle que procuro que lleves y… puedas sentir que estaré cerca de ti siempre - su tono me confundió un poco, es como si se estuviera… ¡No! No puede hacer eso.

- Peeta no me digas eso. Lo dices como si te estuvieras despidiendo - y lo peor es que acierto. El baja la mirada apenado y su sonrisa se borra por una mueca de tristeza - No… tu no puedes hacerme eso… ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado! No puedes dejarme - estoy desesperada, mi tono de voz aumenta por cada acusación. El no puede dejarme, no ahora que se lo que siento por el.

- Katniss escúchame… escúchame por favor - me toma de los brazos y me hace verlo - tu tienes que seguir, eres fuerte y se que… que vivirás y estarás feliz con tu familia y…

- No, no voy a poder ser feliz si tu no estás ¿Es que no entiendes? - le quiero hacer entender de una vez que no podré ser feliz y estar a gusto conmigo misma si el no está - te necesito a mi lado… siempre.

- Kat entien… - no lo pienso más y le interrumpo con un beso. Este es distinto a los que le he dado; mucho más distinto y solo puede compararse al que nos dimos en los juegos pasados en la cueva, el cual solo fue interrumpido por mi estúpida herida sangrante en mi frente que Clove provoco con su cuchillo. Este beso está cargado de desesperación, necesidad y mucha intensidad de nuestra parte. Se siente el fuego que desprende nuestros cuerpos y el cariño e intensidad de nuestros labios, quienes se mueven sincronizados y fervientes. Nos separamos por unos instantes para tomar aire, pero igualmente pegamos nuestras frentes y rozamos nuestras narices con ternura para luego seguir en nuestro momento - siempre… estaré…a tu… lado - dice esto entre besos y luego cuando intensificamos más, como siempre y como es ya costumbre, nos interrumpen y esta vez es nuestro querido aliado y compañero Finnick (nótese el sarcasmo).

- Creo que ya he dormido lo suficiente - el nos ve y se queda de pie frente a nosotros con una sonrisa de picardía. Seguro la forma en que nos encontró no debió ser normal, por lo que lo entiendo y Peeta y yo nos separamos y nos ponemos de pie - Eh… si quieren yo…

- No tranquilo, no pasa nada - río nerviosamente y el alza una ceja - mmm… ¿deseabas algo?

- ¿Yo? Ah si… - se aclara la voz y esconde una risa - solo quería decirles que ya estoy bien y que pueden ir a dormir un rato, lo necesitan. Yo ya estoy mejorado, así que no se preocupen por mi.

- Vamos Kat, debes dormir - yo asiento y lo sigo. De verdad que necesito descansar, son muchas emociones vividas, no creo poder resistir un tiempo más despierta. Llegamos a la pequeña guarida construida, donde también está Mags, Beetee y Wiress durmiendo, pero aún así hay espacio de sobra, por lo que me acuesto e invito a Peeta a acostarse conmigo. El acepta con una sonrisa y se acuesta abrazándome fuerte - que duermas bien - me susurra al oído y me da un beso en la mejilla. Yo feliz me acurruco más a el y con una sonrisa y agarrando fuertemente el regalo que me dio, me dejo arropar en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue más calmado. No tuve pesadillas, por lo que pude dormir bien Claro eso es lo que hace en mi la presencia de Peeta. Desayunamos con los pedazos de pan que nos enviaron del 11 junto con unos moluscos y mariscos que Finnick junto con la ayuda de un muy buen alumno, Chaff; pescaron antes de que despertara. Los demás me contaron que añadieron los charlajos al mapa del reloj y que también discutieron sobre ellos. Cabe destacar que a Finnick no le gusto mucho el tema, por lo no quiso intervenir. Chaff también me dijo que el fue quien se trajo a Finnick de la selva, ya que el estaba junto a Peeta cuando fueron a buscarnos al escuchar nuestros gritos.

En fin, en el transcurso de la mañana estuvimos hablando de lo que tenemos que hacer y que no, de nuestras provisiones y de lo que tenemos que cuidar. El pequeño pote que nos enviaron para el agua funcionó de maravilla, así que podemos decir que de sed no vamos a padecer. La comida abunda si es que estamos cerca de la costa, ya que nos pudimos dar cuenta que en la selva adentro no hay muchas cosas que comer, es por eso que si queremos aventurarnos a la selva para cumplir nuestra misión, tenemos que abastecernos lo más que podamos de alimentos para poder sobrellevar las horas o los días que perduremos allí. Pero, como siempre, hay complicaciones:

- Tenemos pocas armas - comenta Johanna algo preocupada. Es la primera vez que la veo con miedo en su cara.

- Si, somos muchos para las armas que poseemos - dice Peeta mientras cuenta las armas que tenemos a la mano. Y es verdad. Por mi ataque de ayer a los horrendos charlajos y, contando con la defensa que tuve sobre los monos, los profesionales y mi tiempo de caza, puedo decir que me estoy quedando sin flechas. El segundo carcaj que conseguí en la Cornucopia desapareció al momento de que esta comenzara a girar.

- Entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer? Tenemos que andar y terminar con esto rápido. No queremos que se aburran y luego... ya saben - Chaff se lleva su dedo índice al cuello y simula como si se estuviera haciendo un corte en el.

- Lo sabemos, pero no podemos estar así de desprotegidos…

- Entonces ¿que sugieres Finnick? ¿Qué volvamos a la Cornucopia o que? - Johanna hace esta pregunta con ironía, pero al fin de cuentas ella misma se respondió. Creo que si queremos estar preparados, tenemos que defendernos bien y si de defender se trata, las armas se encuentran en la Cornucopia, claro, si es que los profesionales no se los han llevado todos; aunque lo dudo. Todos nos miramos a la cara y sabemos la respuesta - No, no y no… ¿están dementes o se las dan? Porque déjenme decirles que no les queda nada bien.

- Johanna entiende, no podemos estar desprotegidos, los profesionales nos tienen en la mira y saben que somos muchos y estamos heridos ¿Qué más quieres? - le dice Finnick en un intento de hacerle entrar en razón, cosa que por cierto, no logro.

- Si quieren ir a jugar a los héroes de acción, pues vayan, aventúrense que yo me adelanto a la selva.

- ¿Sola? - Beetee se ríe con ganas y luego ella le lanza una mirada que podría matarlo sin fueran cuchillas.

- No se ustedes pero yo no me voy a ir a esa selva terrorífica sin tener con que defenderme, así que si no se deciden - hago un ademán para irme.

- Ahí la tienen, siempre haciéndose la valiente para después salir arrepintiéndose y llorando - escucho la voz de Johanna a mis espaldas y me quedo paralizada donde estoy. Aprieto mis puños y me volteo lentamente.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué acabas de decir? - le pregunto entre dientes y siento como el ambiente se tensa.

- Lo que escuchaste - ella se cruza de brazos y me ve con mirada retadora. Yo sonrío de forma hipócrita y tomo aire.

- Bueno… si eso es así - tomo aire nuevamente, la miro directamente a los ojos y apretando los dientes, me voy contra ella. Cabe resaltar que no pude lograr mi cometido de golpearle la cara, ya que Peeta me tomo fuertemente de los brazos y Finnick hizo lo mismo con Johanna, mientras que Beetee se coloco frente a nosotras mirándonos con reproche.

- ¿Es que no se ven? Están haciendo justo lo que esperan que hagamos. Compórtense ya.

- ¿Comportarnos? Ja, que sea ella la que lo haga - le respondo despectivamente mientras forcejeo con Peeta para que me libere de su agarre.

- Pues te equivocas, soy yo la que me comporto mejor que tu - ella también forcejea con Finnick, pero se ve que el no cederá a nada para liberarla.

- ¡Ya basta! - grita enérgicamente Wiress y todos nos quedamos asombrados. Es la primera vez que la escucho gritar y a juzgar por como se encuentra ahora, la entiendo; está obstinada, se nota en su cara.

- E-ella tiene razón chicas… hay que trabajar en equipo y arreglar nuestras diferencias - nos dice un muy asombrado Chaff y tiene razón. Yo me calmo un poco y Peeta afloja su agarre a mis brazos. Johanna por su parte intercambia miradas con Finnick y al final ella, resignada asiente y suspira.

- De acuerdo… hagan lo que quieran - Finnick le sonríe y la suelta. Peeta al ver mi actitud más relajada hace lo mismo y me toma de la mano.

- Bien, como ahora ya se calmo el ambiente, ¿podemos comenzar a planificar que se hará por fin? - todos nos miramos y tratamos de buscar respuestas,

- ¿Por qué no mejor, unos se van a la Cornucopia, buscan las armas que faltan mientras que les resguardamos las espaldas? No podemos ir todos juntos, seria peligroso.

- Chaff tiene razón, tenemos que ir pocos a por las armas.

- Chicos, será mejor darnos prisa, parece que va a llover y las tormentas no son buenas compañías - dice Johanna mientras ve hacia las nubes grises que se están formando.

- Bien, entonces será así. Katniss, Peeta y yo iremos a la Cornucopia, mientras ustedes nos esperan en la entrada de la selva - acuerda Finnick - ¿te parece bien Johanna? - ella lo mira de arriba abajo y voltea sus ojos.

- Como sea - se cruza de brazos y se voltea.

- Oigan ¿y Wiress? - pregunta de repente Beetee y todos nos asombramos. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que no estaba con nosotros.

- ¡Wiress! - la comenzamos a llamar, pero no responde, hasta que vemos una pequeña silueta parada en la entrada de un sendero al principio de la selva.

- ¿Será ella? - pregunto y luego vemos como comienza a caminar hacia nosotros y si es ella. Beetee camina a su encuentro y a mitad de camino vemos como ella le dice algo al oído y el asiente pensativo y se queda viendo a la entrada del sendero en donde estaba Wiress antes. Ellos luego se acercan hacia nosotros y el nos hace señas para que nos juntemos, al parecer es algo importante.

- Chicos - sonríe y los demás nos vemos a las caras intrigados – mientras nosotros arreglábamos diferencias – habla entre susurros al mismo tiempo que nos ve a mi y a Johanna. Que vergüenza - Wiress encontró algo que… seguro nos llevará hacia donde tenemos que ir - el la ve y ella asiente dándole aliento para que prosiga.

- ¿De que hablas? - le pregunta Peeta.

- De que los organizadores no fueron muy originales al momento de esconder su "tesoro" – habla más bajo y el alza las cejas. Los demás comprendemos a que se refiere - lo que quiero decir es que, si tomamos ese sendero de allá, encontraremos una cueva - ¿Ah? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver una cueva con eso?

- No te estoy entendiendo - le dice Finnick algo impaciente mientras ve hacia el cielo. Ya se está oscureciendo por las nubes de lluvia.

- Piénselo bien chicos. Estamos en una isla supuestamente ¿no? - asentimos confusos y el como si fuera lo más obvio responde - entonces eso quiere decir que lo más probable es que esa cueva tenga otra salida - todos tardamos unos segundos en comprender y yo luego me siento como tonta al no verlo antes. ¡Claro! Si la cueva tiene otra salida, esa nos puede llevar a otro sitio y ese sitio puede ser…

- Oh, ya estoy entendiendo. Tu quieres decir que si seguimos ese camino, lo más probable es que nos lleve a otro lugar…

- Y si se pueden dar cuenta, si nos acercamos, la entrada del sendero a la cueva apunta directamente a la Cornucopia, la cual está por allá - nos señala disimuladamente con su dedo hacia su izquierda y concuerdo con el; recuerdo haber escuchado decir a Johanna que había pasado por este sitio después de haber sobrevivido a los giros de la Cornucopia y que ella se dirigía desde la entrada de la playa que está por detrás de mi, hacia la entrada de la selva que está justo frente a nosotros, eso quiere decir que estamos cerca.

- Aja, pero eso puede ser mera coincidencia. Cualquier sendero puede apuntar hacia allá - le dice Johanna con indiferencia, pero al parecer Beetee se inmuta a su comentario ya que sonríe con astucia.

- Si pero no todos están rodeados de hiedras venenosas y de… - Wiress sorprendentemente le habla a ella y luego coloca su mano frente a nosotros y abre su puño. ¡No puede ser! ¿Esas son…?

- Esas son ¿bayas calcinadas? - Johanna mira con confusión a las bayas y Finnick, Chaff, Mags, Peeta y yo nos vemos a la cara sonrientes y como si estuviéramos coordinados decimos al mismo tiempo en voz baja - ¡Hay un campo de fuerza!

* * *

**El regalo que Peeta le hizo a Katniss fue muy tierno y especial y sin duda pudieron demostrar cuanto se quieren y se necesitan ¿que fotografía creen que Katniss colocará en el espacio vacío donde estaba la nota? es muy predecible ¿o no?**

**Wiress sorprendió con su descubrimiento, esa cueva misteriosa puede dar mucho a la imaginación, pero puede que tenga algo que ver sobre el escondite que les comento Plutarch, el cual es el lugar que ellos tendrán que destruir ¿será eso posible? Ahora bien, si las bayas estaban calcinadas cuando Wiress las encontró, entonces ¿eso quiere decir que estuvo alguien ahí antes que ellos?**

**Ojala les haya gustado y de nuevo sus opiniones y comentarios son muy bien recibidos! Nos estamos publicando. Se les quiere!**

_**Ires:**_ Hola Ires! Si, estás en lo cierto en que Snow debe sospechar que algo se está tramando, por lo que el no se quedará de brazos cruzados… Eso te lo aseguro. Por el tema de Katniss, créeme que ella hará cualquier cosa con tal de ver a Peeta sano y que pueda salir vivo de la arena. Ella lo quiere mucho y estará dispuesta a arriesgar muchas cosas para que el siga adelante Así que en los próximos capitulos se verán decisiones que Kat tendrá que tomar… Espero que estés bien y te mando muchos azucarillos! Cuídate!

_**katniss luz:**_ Jajajaj holis! Tranqui que super Katniss va al rescate xD Y ¡No! Pienso matar a Finnick! Jejeje así que puedes estar relajada Un abrazote!

_**Yuki Ai Ne:**_ Holaaa! Espero que ya te encuentres bien y que hayas pasado genial tus vacaciones Como tu has dicho, ellos son más fuertes juntos, por lo que tendrán que trabajar en equipo para lograr su objetivo. Finnick debe tener la seguridad de que Katniss lo va a ayudar cuando lo necesite, aunque ella se vea reacia a hacerlo desde un principio jajajaj pero sabemos que ellos dos hacen un buen equipo

Gracias por tus ánimos y por estar al pendiente del fic! Te mando un abrazo y muchos azucarillos y panes de Peeta xD Saludos!

_**Chrushbut:**_ Hola ¿Qué tal? Ya verás que te irá muy bien Y tranquila que pronto en tu camino llegará el Peeta o el Finnick perfecto para ti! Hay que tener esperanzas jajajaja

Me alegro que te guste como va la trama y eso es lo que esperamos muchas, que a Finnick no le pase nada en la arena, el es muy preciado. Y sobre la actitud de Johanna… mmm no se sabe que se pueda traer entre manos, pero podemos contar que su presencia es fundamental y que Katniss no permitirá que se le acerquen a Peeta jajajaj porque se verán muchos cuerpos con flechas en su cabeza xD jajajaj… Un abrazo!


	24. Lucha peligrosa

**Capitulo 24**

"**Lucha Peligrosa"**

Eso puede ser una pista ¿Un campo de fuerza rodeando algo que parece común y corriente? Mmm puede ser tonto, pero crea sospechas. Beetee y Wiress intercambian miradas, al parecer son buenos comunicándose así, debe ser también por el hecho de que el don de las palabras no es bueno en ella, al igual que a mi, aunque últimamente tiendo a hablar de más, pero siempre son estupideces las que digo.

En fin, todos pensamos lo mismo y juzgando por las expresiones, podemos decir que ya tenemos un destino y un plan que seguir, así que ahora tenemos que armarnos de provisiones y alistarnos para lo que nos viene.

Que bueno que para Peeta no fue difícil entender el plan, se mostró muy interesado y hasta obvio, ya que no le pareció muy cierto lo del "secuestro" porque no le veía sentido alguno ¿Qué nos iban hacer? ¿Matarnos? ¿Pedir recompensa? Lo bueno fue que no le tuvimos que dar tantas explicaciones, más bien, él nos sorprendió.

_**Flashback**_

Estábamos caminando cerca del campo de fuerza, Finnick iba comandando mientras que Chaff lanzaba de vez en cuando piedritas para guiarnos.

- Entonces esta es un arma mortal - comenta Peeta mientras ve como Chaff lanza una de las piedritas y esta rebota fuertemente devolviéndose calcinada.

- Y vaya que lo es - comenta Mags mientras toma la piedrita en su mano y la observa.

- Entonces todo fue un montaje - sonríe y ve hacia el campo de fuerza - muy tonto por cierto.

- Si, lo mismo digo - respondo en voz baja procurando a que Finnick no me escuche y me reproche.

- Aunque se veía venir ciertamente - comenta Peeta de repente y se detiene. Mags lo ve confusa al igual que yo por su repentino acto - si ¡claro! - chasquea sus dedos y se tensa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues que supongo que no era necesario ese montaje - nos ve preocupado y Finnick se voltea al igual que Chaff. Peeta les hace una señal para que se acerquen. Ya estando unidos dice en voz baja - estoy seguro de que Snow ya sospechaba de algo - lo miro asustada y el me toma de la mano.

- ¿Cómo así? - pregunta Chaff algo nervioso.

- Cuando llegue junto con Effie al departamento en el centro de entrenamiento, nos encerraron y nos dijeron que no nos podíamos acercar a las ventanas; lo creí estúpido luego, ya que estaba muy preocupado por Katniss en ese momento, pero después lo analice y pensé que si vendrían por los demás no podían entrar por las ventanas a menos de que tengan un traje que resista alto voltaje. En fin, lo que quiero decir es que después de haber pasado como hora y media, dos agentes de la paz entraron al departamento y nos dieron un comunicado diciendo que los juegos serian adelantados y que no habrían sesiones de entrenamiento, desfile ni entrevistas. Para mi fue muy extraño y aterrador, pensé que iría a la arena mientras que Katniss y los demás que habían sido secuestrados estaban retenidos por fuerzas rebeldes.

- Espera un momento ¿has dicho que te avisaron una hora y media después? - le pregunta Finnick incrédulo por lo que Peeta nos dijo.

- Si, como dije, fue en muy corto tiempo que nos llegó el comunicado y como ustedes me acaban de decir que no fue hasta casi pasada la medianoche cuando tuvieron la junta y Plutarch recibió todos esos avisos de que se había decidido en ese preciso instante que se adelantarían los juegos…

- Entonces quieres decir que en un principio ¿querían enviarlos a ustedes a la arena? - le pregunto y Peeta ladea la cabeza pensativo.

- Tal vez lo querían así, pero luego vieron que era más conveniente lo del "victorioso rescate" antes de provocar disturbios por solo ver a pocos en la arena - no lo había visto desde ese ángulo, pero Peeta puede tener razón, haciendo cuentas no fue hasta medianoche en que me desperté y me reuní con los demás vencedores, lo se porque en uno de esos momentos de letargo tuve la delicadeza de mirar al reloj de la pared y este marcaba las doce y quince de la medianoche y si mal lo recuerdo, el ataque al tren fue después de haber tomado la cena y eso fue más o menos como cerca de las siete de la noche ¿por qué tendrían que acordar eso sin saber lo que sucedía? Tengo que pensarlo bien.

- Ahora si tenemos que aminorar el paso y descubrir eso lo antes posible, no queremos que nos tengan una trampa y salgamos perdiendo - comenta Finnick decidido y toma su tridente y se aleja de nosotros. Puedo ver su tensión al igual que los demás, esto es una locura, pero de igual forma tenemos que hacerlo, aunque no esté segura del todo todavía de seguir con ellos.

Tomo a Peeta de la mano y lo miro a los ojos - ya verás que ese no se saldrá con las suyas. Plutarch sabe a que atenerse y por eso confía en nosotros. El dato que nos diste es valioso y ahora puedo ver que no estamos en incógnita como queríamos, pero aún así creo que podemos hacerlo - el me ve con un poco de temor en sus ojos pero luego trata de dibujar una sonrisa y me toma con fuerza de la mano.

- Confío en ustedes y sobretodo en ti. Me uno con gusto - sonríe, me besa la mano y luego continuamos la marcha.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Supe que estaría con nosotros desde el principio, por lo que no tuvimos problema a la hora de que si se reusaba, tendríamos que recurrir a insistirle o en su peor caso, a no incluirlo y seguir nuestro camino. Gracias a Dios que no fue así, porque si no ahora estaría más que histérica al saber que podría estar solo y a la espera de cualquier ataca por parte del Capitolio. Todavía tengo en la mente la amenaza de Snow con matarlo si yo hacía algo indebido. Tengo miedo de que pase, no quiero que le suceda nada.

- Sea lo que vayamos hacer, tenemos que darnos prisa, el cielo se nubla cada vez más - comenta Johanna en voz alta, lo que hace que retire los pensamientos de mi cabeza y me ponga atenta de nuevo.

- Tienes razón. Entonces como ya tenemos una pista, podemos ir a buscar las provisiones y volver lo más pronto posible - comenta Finnick tomando su tridente en mano.

- Lo dices como si fuera un viaje de aquí a la esquina.

- Y lo tendrá que ser Johanna, no tenemos tiempo que perder - le ataja de momento y ella se pone seria y toma la lanza en su mano.

- Así que iremos primero a la Cornucopia.

- Pensándolo bien Beete, será mejor que tu, Mags y Wiress se queden, estás herido y no quiero que te expongas, te puede hacer daño - Finnick lo ve con preocupación y coloca una mano en su hombro.

- No te preocupes por mi muchacho, ya has hecho demasiado…

- Estoy de acuerdo con el, por favor quédense, así estaremos menos preocupados - le digo y el me ve por unos segundos y luego asiente.

- De acuerdo, me quedaré, pero solo porque Wiress y Mags estarán más seguras, no lo hago por mi sinceramente - sonríe - si por mi fuera iría, no me molestaría patear algunos traseros - se ríe por su comentario y todos le seguimos, hasta Johanna, la cual hasta ahora se veía reacia a mostrar emoción alguna que no sea antipatía y enojo.

Y así, luego de acordar unas cosas como que Beetee, Mags y Wiress se escondan por el sendero, ya que como está rodeado de hiedra venenosa, espesa maleza y un campo de fuerza, así se podrán mantener seguros por si algún curioso se acercase; aunque a decir verdad, los únicos que quedamos en la arena somos nosotros y los profesionales, lo pudieron comprobar ellos cuando mostraron las imágenes de los caídos en la transmisión de anoche, la cual no pude ver porque estaba todavía dormida luego de que me encontrara Peeta en la selva.

Por lo que Finnick, Johanna, Chaff, Peeta y yo nos encaminamos a la Cornucopia muy atentos en el camino a la vez que apurados. El cielo se torna gris cada segundo y según los cálculos de Peeta, estamos ya casi cerca del mediodía, por lo que la Cornucopia no tardará en volver a girar. Así que aquí vamos caminando rápido y alistándonos para nuestro posible encuentro con nuestros enemigos los profesionales.

Después de caminar por poco tiempo nos damos cuenta que estábamos más cerca de la Cornucopia de lo que nosotros pensábamos, por lo que las posibles sospechas sobre si la entrada de esa cueva apunta hacia la Cornucopia, ahora están menos presentes. En este momento nos encontramos en la entrada de la selva escondidos entre los manglares que dan paso a la isla de la Cornucopia.

- Bien, ahí está. Tenemos que escoger el mejor momento para ir - Chaff dice en voz baja mientras saca su pie entre unas raíces, al parecer se le había atorado.

- Pero no podemos salir todos juntos, nos atraparían, si es que están por aquí - Johanna asoma ligeramente su cabeza entre los manglares y luego entra de nuevo a la seguridad de las hojas.

- Créeme, estoy segura que no deben estar muy lejos de por aquí.

- Katniss tiene razón, ellos estarán asechando, por lo que será mejor ser cuidadosos y salir de uno en uno, yo puedo ser el primero y así les aviso si hay alguien o no.

- Buen plan Finnick, pero se te olvido un pequeño detalle. Como verás tenemos que pasar por el agua para llegar a la isla y creo que haciendo ruido al caminar por el agua, seguro les llamará su atención.

- Pero no podemos nadar Johanna, es poco profundo, a menos de que traigas un traje anti raspones - le contesto con ironía y ella solo voltea sus ojos y sonríe.

- ¿Y por qué no pasamos por allá? - pregunta Peeta señalando hacia una pequeña hilera de piedras que dan el aspecto de un camino hacia la Cornucopia. Todos nos miramos y sonreímos. Finnick acuerda ser el primero y nos indica a Peeta y a mi que contemos hasta 30 una vez que pase el otro para así dar tiempo a uno de llegar y resguardar nuestras espaldas.

Finnick da un respiro profundo y sale. Las piedras están 3 metros de distancia de nosotros a la derecha, por lo que es corto el tramo que tenemos que caminar hasta allá. Finnick pasa piedra por piedra cuidadosamente y volteando hacia los manglares de vez en cuando. Al momento de llegar a la última piedra, sale Peeta y repite lo mismo, yo soy la última, por lo que debo estar más alerta. Peeta pasa sin problemas y voltea hacia donde estoy, así que propino un largo suspiro y salgo. Comienzo a saltar de piedra en piedra cuidadosamente, siento las miradas de Johanna y Chaff, por lo que me siento un poco segura por eso, pero justo cuando estoy pisando la penúltima piedra, una lanza aterriza cerca de mi pie izquierdo, me alarmo y Peeta me hace señas para que pase rápido. Los profesionales están aquí.

Termino de pasar rápidamente y corro junto con Peeta hacia donde está Finnick, pero lo que vemos nos abruma. Ahí dentro de la Cornucopia está Gloss luchando con una espada contra Finnick. Peeta de inmediato me coloca detrás de el y de repente Cashmere sale corriendo hacia Peeta.

- Toma lo que puedas y corre hacia los manglares - me grita y me empuja hacia el lado contrario a el.

- No te voy a dejar solo aquí - le respondo impidiendo que me aleje de el.

- Katniss hazme caso por favor - después de eso sale corriendo para impedir que Cashmere tome las armas que están cerca de Peeta. ¡No puede ser! Tengo que actuar rápido, así que le hago caso y corro a tomar unas lanzas que están a mi izquierda y un carcaj que acabo de ver cerca de ellas. Tomo el carcaj, me lo guindo en la espalda y agarro dos lanzas y un cuchillo y me lo guardo en el bolsillo. Cuando por fin salgo, viene un deja vú a mi; un cuchillo vuela hacia mi y me roza la frente, por el asombro caigo al suelo y veo como Enobaria corre hacia mi y se lanza encima de mi. Es como si estuviera viviendo el momento en que Clove y yo luchamos en los juegos pasados cuando fui a buscar la medicina de Peeta a la Cornucopia, pero esta vez en lugar de estar ella, se encuentra Enobaria, su mentora y mi actual enemiga. Tengo una suerte para que me sucedan las cosas.

Todo lo que queda de minutos nos la pasamos luchando, esquivando golpes, arañazos y cuchilladas. Ella de momento me patea pero yo, aunque adolorida, le devuelvo el golpe. Pero en un movimiento en falso logra que ella me sujete las muñecas y se posicione encima de mi, presionando sus pies en mis tobillos y cambiando una de sus manos por un cuchillo y colocándole luego en mi cuello.

- Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí ¡La mismísima Katniss Everdeen! - ríe hipócritamente y presiona más sus pies sobre mis tobillos - que coincidencia la nuestra ¿no? Hace un año te vi en estas condiciones y ahora, como si fuera un deja vú, te encuentras de nuevo ¡qué triste! - suspira con tristeza fingida y luego cambia sus facción a una más aterradora y peligrosa - pero por fin voy a cumplir lo que mi tributo no pudo terminar de hacer.

- Suéltame - lucho incesantemente contra ella.

- No, no querida, quiero hacer esto más divertido, con tal… quiero dar una buena impresión y hacer mi trabajo muy bien. Me gusta hacer las cosas precisas y a la perfección - me roza suavemente el cuchillo por el cuello y ríe malévolamente al hacerlo ¡está loca! - lástima que tu querido esposo no está para protegerte. Tal vez ya debe estar acabado.

- Cállate - le grito y me golpea con su rodilla en mi pierna izquierda.

- Shh… calla tú y déjame terminar mi trabajo - se acerca a mi y me susurra al oído - Snow debe estar esperando a que lo haga, así que no lo haré esperar más. Tú morirás. ¿Sorprendida? - oh por Dios, no puede ser cierto. Snow mando a Enobaria a matarme y estoy segura que los demás profesionales harán lo mismo con todos los demás.

- Despídete chica en llamas - pero justo cuando va a clavarme el cuchillo en la garganta, un cuchillo vuela y se clava en su pierna izquierda, haciendo que Enobaria me libere de su agarre y ruede por la arena. Yo tomo ventaja, me levanto, tomo las lanzas y le pateo arena a su cara. Cuando volteo veo a Johanna corriendo hacia mi y Chaff dirigiéndose hacia donde está Peeta, el cual ahora se encuentra encima de Gloss golpeándole la cara.

- Corre Katniss, debemos volver - Johanna me grita mientras me empuja de nuevo al agua.

- No, tenemos que regresar a por ellos.

- Estamos bien Katniss, anda ¡corre! - pero cuando soy halada del brazo por Johanna, se cumple de nuevo, la arena da un pequeño temblor y sin previo aviso, comienza a girar.

Da giros rápidos, trato de sujetarme lo más fuerte posible de la mano de Johanna. Las dos estamos tiradas en la arena boca abajo, mi respiración se entrecorta y mi mano no puede más, en cualquier momento puedo soltarla. Entonces milagrosamente se detiene, pero eso dura poco ya que comienza a girar en sentido contrario. Veo borroso y hay arena volando en todas partes. Hasta que por fin se detiene y aguardo acostada en la arena por si acaso comienza a girar de nuevo, pero al parecer no sucede, así que me pongo de pie cuidadosamente, ya que estoy algo mareada y ayudo a Johanna a levantarse. Ella lleva en su mano las dos lanzas que tome y yo todavía llevo mi arco y los dos carcaj conmigo, al igual que el cuchillo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto y ella peinándose un poco el cabello y sacudiéndose la arena, me ve y asiente ligeramente.

- Si… eso creo - se acomoda la camisa y voltea hacia atrás - ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Katniss, Johanna, por aquí - escuchamos que nos llaman y luego vemos a Finnick junto con Peeta cerca del borde de la isla.

- Hay que ir y rápido - ella asiente y salimos corriendo hacia ellos. Cuando estamos lo suficientemente cerca, Peeta nos grita.

- ¡Apúrense! ¡Cuidado! - yo volteo y veo a Brutus corriendo hacia nuestra dirección.

- ¡Corran! - nos llama Chaff, quien ya está en la entrada de los manglares.

- Vamos, rápido - Peeta me toma la mano y salimos corriendo entre el agua hacia los manglares.

- Nos siguen - grita Johanna y cuando volteo veo a Brutus y a Enobaria siguiéndonos. En eso escuchamos un cañonazo y sabemos que alguien a muerto. Debe ser uno de ellos.

Seguimos corriendo y entramos a los manglares. Chaff va de primero junto con Finnick, Johanna va de segunda pisándole los talones y de últimos vamos Peeta y yo. El me tiene fuertemente agarrada de la mano y tiende a halarme de vez en cuando, ya que volteo a mis espaladas para saber si nos siguen todavía. En eso un cuchillo pasa rozando mi hombro y se que no descansará hasta verme caída.

El trayecto se hace interminable y para cuando lo veo aún más eterno, me doy cuenta de que ya estamos llegando a la playa donde estábamos esta mañana.

- Sigan corriendo - nos grita Finnick quien ahora se encuentra muy cerca del sendero que descubrió Wiress.

- Ya estamos cerca - le digo a Peeta y el me toma con más fuerza la mano.

- Vengan, rápido - ya Chaff entró y Johanna le sigue el paso, pero de repente otro cuchillo nos pasa y le hace un corte a Peeta en el brazo izquierdo. El propina un pequeño grito de dolor y cuando ya estamos entrando al sendero, un estruendo se escucha y vemos como el viento se torna en un pequeño remolino que gira desde el cielo hasta el agua. Grito por el asombro y halo a Peeta del brazo para que corra más rápido. Finnick nos recibe y nos empuja para cuando vemos que los árboles de estremecen, en especial uno, el cual posee una copa frondosa e imponente y varios reflejos luminosos salen de sus hojas. Estos árboles hacen que el camino sea peligroso hacia la cueva. Veo el campo de fuerza estremecer y de inmediato veo a lo lejos dos siluetas corriendo rápidamente; son Enobaria y Brutus, se acercan y en eso Finnick cruza el estrecho camino.

- Es ahora - se acerca y nos empuja al interior de la cueva. Después de eso todo es oscuridad.

* * *

**El plan de ir a la Cornucopia fue peligroso y arriesgado. Sin duda se podría esperar algo así viniendo de Snow, que Enobaria se prestara como voluntaria para asesinar a Katniss ¿qué le habrá propuesto para hacerlo?**

**Esta cueva puede ser el camino que ellos piensan y llevarlos hacia su destino propuesto ¿podrán lograrlo y salir con vida de allí?**

**¿Qué opinan ustedes chicos? Se les quiere un montón y muchas gracias por colocar esta historia en sus favoritos **

_**Chrushbut:**_Holaaa! Qué bueno que te gustó Al momento de escribir la parte del regalo de Peeta me asuste un poco por el hecho de no hacerlo como lo tenía en mente desde un principio jejeje pero me alegra el que te haya gustado. Yo también pienso lo mismo a cerca de la parejita de Finnick y Annie ¡Ellos son hermosos! *-* Sobre la cueva, a partir de ahora la cosa se pondrá fuerte para ellos, pero sabemos que estando todos juntos, ellos podrán salir con vida ¿o no?

Un abrazote y muchos panes de Peeta Chaito.


	25. Plan en marcha

**Capitulo 25**

"**Plan en marcha"**

El silencio y la oscuridad reinan hasta tal grado que siento que estoy sola, pero de repente siento como me toman del brazo y yo doy un pequeño salto por el susto y por el contacto gélido.

- Tranquila soy yo - me dice Peeta cerca de mi oído y yo solo lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Estaba tan asustada… pensé que nos atraparían - el solo me acaricia la espalda con ternura y me besa la frente.

- Descuida, no dejaré que nada malo te pase - me susurra al oído y yo lo acerco más a mi. Necesito de su presencia.

- Chicos tranquilos, estaremos bien…

- ¿Bien?... Ja… bien seria que saliéramos todos en una pieza… eso si sería bueno - no saben como me gustaba escuchar solamente la voz de Peeta.

- Ya por favor ¿pueden callarse? Aturden de verdad - Chaff propina un bufido y luego escuchamos un golpe.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - escucho la risa de Chaff y me calmo un poco.

- Tranquilos fui yo. La oscuridad no me favorece del todo - sigue riendo por lo bajo - augh dolió…

- Será mejor andar.

- ¿Cómo Finnick si no vemos nada? ¿Acaso quieres terminar como Chaff multiplicado por 10?

- Haremos lo que podamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre - escucho los pasos de Finnick a mi derecha y luego un estruendo se escucha desde afuera.

- Son truenos, es mejor andar, las cuevas se inundan con facilidad - comenta Peeta y luego siento que toma mi mano.

Comenzamos a caminar lo más prudente que pudimos. No tenemos fósforos y las rocas de aquí están húmedas, por lo que crear fuego con ellas sería inútil. A lo lejos escucho un cañonazo que indica la muerte de un tributo, pero estoy segura que ese no fue Enobaria.

Entonces cuando llevamos un rato caminando, escuchamos que nos llaman.

- Chicos ¿son ustedes? - es la voz de Beetee. El ya logro entrar desde antes y al parecer está lejos de nosotros.

- Si, somos nosotros - le respondo y escucho como mi eco se escucha por toda la cueva.

- Genial, entonces sigan mi voz, los guiaré… tienen que ver esto - se ríe con algarabía.

- De acuerdo Beetee, guíanos.

- Muy bien, caminen con cuidado el suelo esta resbaloso.

- Ya lo note desde hace tiempo - comenta Chaff entredientes.

- Y traten de no apoyarse muy fuerte de las paredes, estas son puntiagudas. Mags se corto un poco la mano… - Finnick propina un grito ahogado - pero tranquilos no es nada grave, ya está bien.

- Esto me desespera, no poder ver nada - no me gusta estar así, me pone nerviosa.

- ¿Hasta dónde nos llevará esta cueva? ¿Al otro lado del país o qué? - Johanna resopla con fastidio.

- Sigan caminando hasta ver una luz reflejada en el suelo y si siguen caminando verán que poco a poco irá incrementando su intensidad.

- Ahí está, por fin - Johanna grita con emoción y comienzo a ver la luz también. A medida de que vamos caminando la luz aumenta en su intensidad y ahora ya puedo verle la cara a Peeta, quien todavía me lleva tomada de su mano.

Es hermosa debo decir, su color hipnotiza y su intenso color azul claro va cambiando con destellos blancos a su alrededor. Poco a poco nos acercamos a una curva y ahí vemos como la luz alumbra en su totalidad a la cueva.

- Ya están aquí - Beetee nos recibe y le da a mano a Johanna para que pueda esquivar unas rocas salientes que se encuentran a la salida de la cueva.

- Tienen que ver esto - nos dice Johanna con asombro y junto con Peeta no puedo creerlo. Ahí en el medio de un claro se encuentra una media esfera de color azul intenso, la cual se encuentra sujeta por una plataforma circular con unos mini botones a su costado. Pero en realidad la esfera azul es la que llama más mi atención. Mi color favorito no este en lo absoluto, pero poco a poco he aprendido a quererlo; está en los ojos de Prim y en los de Peeta, está en el hermoso mar y en el cielo que veía en el verano cuando estaba de caza en el bosque. Sin duda este color me trae recuerdos, pero este al saber que emite señales terroríficas y que están dispuestas a matarnos, hace que la emoción de verlo se esfume rápidamente.

- Esta es, por fin… Saldremos de aquí - Peeta me sonríe abiertamente, pero rápidamente nuestra euforia se esfumo. Estruendos fuertes se escuchan provenientes de adentro de la cueva.

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? - pregunta Chaff y se acerca a la cueva. De inmediato el suelo de aquí comienza a temblar y a agrietarse en pequeños trozos.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le grito a Beetee buscando respuestas. Otro estruendo y se escucha como si corriera agua.

- ¿Se está… inundando la cueva? - Mags pregunta asustada y se coloca detrás de Finnick.

- Hay que ver… - Finnick se acerca y entra a la cueva.

- ¡Finnick no! - estoy preocupada, tengo el ligero presentimiento de que algo no está bien. Finnick se tarda mucho y no dejo de escuchar como el suelo se agrieta, entonces en un momento llega Finnick agitado y con temor en su rostro.

- Los… los profesionales… están - toma aire y nos ve preocupado - están por entrar a la cueva - ahora si estamos acabados, si ellos entran impedirán que destruyamos la esfera, sobretodo Enobaria, quien confesó que había sido enviada para matarme y tal vez a Peeta también. Estoy asustada de verdad, no quiero morir en manos de ella, ni quiero ver como mata a Peeta; tengo que hacer algo, tenemos que idear algo. Pero al parecer Beetee también piensa igual que yo, ya que su mirada asustada ve con detenimiento a la salida de la cueva, la esfera brillante y luego acaba en su mano, donde lleva el cable que ha tenido todo este tiempo con el; luego frunce su ceño y comienza a desdoblarlo. Wiress lo ve preocupada y el asiente como si estuviera respondiendo a un pensamiento de ella; está tramando algo.

- Creo que tengo un plan. Es arriesgado, pero… - suspira, acomoda sus lentes y termina de desenredar el cable - tal vez funcione.

- ¿No estarás pensando en hacer eso de nuevo verdad? - le pregunta Mags y el solo nos ve a todos y luego asiente.

- Será nuestra única salida.

- ¿Qué plan es ese? - Peeta le pregunta y todos miramos a Beetee con detenimiento. Ya creo saber que hará, lo vi en unos de los videos que pasaban en la televisión donde recordaban los momentos memorables de los juegos, en los cuales una vez mostraron la técnica que utilizo Beetee en sus juegos: envió a unos tributos a una trampa mortal; los electrocuto colocando un cable parecido al que tiene en su mano y lo puso sobre el agua. Basta con resumir que los tributos murieron al instante, pero de una manera no muy grata. No pude dormir esa noche después que vi el video.

Ahora no se si ese es el plan de Beetee, pero lo que si se es que me pone nerviosa el saber que algo pueda salir mal.

- Chicos escúchenme bien por favor, esto es algo arriesgado pero si lo hacemos bien funcionará - el suelo vuelve a temblar, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte haciendo que el campo de fuerza que protege a la esfera se contorsione y con una fuerza descomunal nos envía volando por los aires. Cuando caigo al suelo me golpeo la pierna contra una roca.

- Kat ¿estás bien? - Peeta se agacha frente a mi y me toma de las manos. Su cara muestra preocupación y miedo.

- Si, aunque me duele un poco la pierna - mentira, me duele demasiado, pero es mejor no preocuparlo.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer? No podemos permitir que nos alcancen…

- Pero destruyamos esto y ya, no podemos perder tiempo - Johanna tiene razón ¿por qué no lo hacemos y ya?

- Este campo necesita una energía potente para ser destruido, no puede ser atravesado por una simple lanza…

- ¿Pero cómo haremos eso?

- Con esto - nos señala el cable y entiendo lo que quiere hacer, me da miedo de verdad.

- Beetee esto es peligroso…

- Lo se Mags, pero no hay ninguna otra forma, se nos acaba el tiempo y tenemos que destruirlo ya… no me sorprendería que ya el Capitolio sepa de nuestra ubicación… - se escucha otro estruendo y tiembla el suelo de nuevo.

- Muy bien basta de charla, a actuar se ha dicho - Johanna se coloca al lado de Beetee y toma el cable en sus manos.

- Solo tienes que llevarlo fuera de la cueva, atarlo a un árbol y esperar a que te de la señal…

- Espera un momento, dices ¿llevarlo afuera? - el me mira preocupado y asiente - pero… ahí deben estar Brutus y Enobaria esperándonos, si es que no han decidido a entrar.

- Es la única forma, las cargas eléctricas que se emitirán por la cueva hasta acá será la única forma para que se rompa el campo de fuerza y así destruir la esfera – intercambia de nuevo una mirada con Wiress y ella asiente.

- El á-árbol… - dice ella señalando hacia la cueva.

- ¿Qué dice? – pregunta Chaff.

- Trata de decir que el árbol al que atarán el cable, es el que se encuentra justo en el medio de la entrada de la cueva, el que posee una copa frondosa e iluminada – si, recuerdo ese árbol, pero ¿por qué tendría que ser ese?

- ¿Hablas de ese gran árbol? – pregunta Peeta con extrañeza.

- Si, ese mismo.

- Pero ¿por qué ese? – Johanna pregunta con impaciencia.

- Porque es poderoso… e-emite energía – es la primera frase que dice Wiress que escucho corrida – rayos… - dice y simula una explosión con sus brazos.

- Cuando nos reunirnos con Johanna nosotros vimos una particularidad en la playa. Un destello se reflejó entre los árboles, pero no supimos que era en realidad. No le dijimos nada a Johanna, ya que no queríamos que se alterara más de la cuenta – Beetee comenta apenado mientras ve a Johanna.

- Vaya, con que la sinceridad no estuvo presente – comenta ella con ironía.

- El caso es que ese árbol, pudimos comprobar que fue el causante de ese destello. Wiress lo pudo afirmar cuando encontró el sendero. Las bayas estaban cerca de sus raíces.

- Entonces ¿quieres decir que ese árbol en particular, fue el que calcinó esas bayas? – es muy raro, pienso yo.

- Al parecer… si – todos nos vemos las caras y otro temblor nos hace reaccionar.

- De acuerdo, terminemos con esto de una vez – la voz de Johanna me sobresalta.

- Muy bien. Ya sabes, tienes que atar este cable al troco. Pero eso si, con mucho cuidado; no quiero que te pase nada – Beetee le indica a Johanna y ella asiente – los profesionales se pueden llevar una sorpresa – dice sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Entonces sería como matar a dos aves de un tiro, los profesionales y el campo - Peeta mira a Finnick con enojo por su comentario; hablo como si fuera uno de los profesionales, listos para matar.

- Muy bien andando - Johanna se enrolla el cable en la mano y comienza a caminar hacia la cueva. Esto es una locura, pero como dijo Beetee, es la única manera de salir de aquí. Algo me dice que tengo que hacerlo, por mi, por ellos, por Peeta. Prometí a mi familia que viviríamos mejor y así debe de ser, les debo cumplir y creo que comenzando este movimiento, tal vez se pueda sacar provecho y en un futuro cercano acabar con el Capitolio. Debo hacerlo.

- Voy contigo.

- No, Katniss no…

- Peeta, por favor… estaré bien, te lo prometo… y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas - el me ve con preocupación y yo solo voy y lo abrazo, lo abrazo fuertemente y al final le doy un corto beso en los labios. Lo quiero tanto que haré todo lo posible por volver a estar junto a el, aunque me digan que no lo merezco, no me importa, yo estaré a su lado pase lo que pase.

Me despido de el con otro abrazo y todos los demás me dan una sonrisa de aliento. Suspiro y corro junto a Johanna hasta dentro de la cueva. Al entrar la oscuridad vuelve al igual que los temblores; las paredes retumban y siento como parte de las rocas de las paredes ceden y caen al suelo. Pero a lo lejos escucho una corriente de agua. Eso me alarma y mucho.

- Johanna ¿hay agua aquí? - le pregunto agitada, ya que la combinación de agua, cueva y electricidad no me gustan.

- No, parece que viene de afuera. Hay que darnos prisa, no queremos que nos atrape el agua aquí - me responde y comienza a darme una parte del cable - extiéndelo un poco y no lo sueltes. Si lo haces estaremos acabadas - le obedezco y seguimos corriendo cueva a dentro. Se sienten más temblores. Truenos fuertes se escuchan desde afuera; esa es una señal de que estamos llegando de nuevo a la playa. Pero de repente un fuerte viento comienza a entrar y nos impide avanzar - sujétate Katniss, no sueltes el cable por nada del mundo - me grita Johanna que está delante de mi, ya puedo ver su silueta, estamos llegando ya a la luz de la playa.

Cuando ya estamos a unos pocos metros de la salida vemos como los árboles se retuercen y la arena vuela por los aires dando giros en distintas direcciones. Un pequeño río se ve cerca de la entrada de la cueva, Johanna se detiene y me hace señas para que me recueste de la pared.

- Escuche algo - se asoma cuidadosamente y luego se esconde asustada - los profesionales están escondidos en el árbol de allá - me señala la dirección y me asomo un poco para ver y si, ahí están resguardándose del viento y de la arena. Están muy cerca de nosotras.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Si nos ven…

- Si nos ven mejor querida - extiende su pedazo de cable frente a mi y con malicia en su mirada me dice - recuerda como dijo Finnick, dos aves de un tiro - alza sus cejas y sonríe frívolamente. Es un plan horrible, tengo miedo, pero tiene razón, así le demostrare a Enobaria que no podrá cumplir con su misión. Tengo que vengarme.

- Muy bien ¿Qué hay que hacer?

- Beetee dijo que lo atáramos a ese árbol y aquel rio de allá hará todo el trabajo. Solo hay que hacerlo rápido o sino caeremos en nuestra propia trampa - ya entiendo, mucho más aterrador de lo que pensé, el agua se acerca y pequeñas gotas de lluvia se divisan.

- Ok… hagámoslo - ella sonríe y sale corriendo de la cueva, yo le sigo más atrás con rapidez.

- Ese es el árbol - ella me grita y me señala el árbol que está cerca del río que se va acercando peligrosamente. Si ese cable llega a tocar el agua, estaremos fritas en segundos.

Me acerco a ella y le doy mi parte del cable, ella lo ata temblorosamente del tronco, pero los nudos son difíciles que se mantengan, el viento es más fuerte y la llovizna pronto se convertirá en una fuerte lluvia. Además, los destellos que emite la copa del árbol me da muy mala espina.

- Ten cuidado, no quiero que te de corriente – le digo a Johanna y ella con mucho cuidado y muy apartada del tronco, sigue atando el nudo.

- Ahí están. Están acabadas niñas - escucho la voz de Enobaria quien se acerca a nosotras rápidamente.

- Date prisa Johanna - le grito con desesperación.

- En eso estoy ¿crees que es fácil? - me responde enojada y yo solo miro como Enobaria y Brutus se acercan cada vez más.

- ¡Rápido! - le grito con más fuerza.

- ¡Ya va! - una piedra vuela hacia nosotras y aterriza cerca del pie derecho de Johanna. Qué bien que su puntería no es tan buena ahora.

- Se acercan, ¡vamos! - le agito el cable y lo suelto, tomo una flecha y les apunto con el arco, al hacer el tiro la flecha se clava en el hombro de Brutus y este cae al suelo con chorros de sangre saliendo de la herida, sin duda le di en una vena. Enobaria se inmuta y sigue corriendo.

- ¿Qué haces? Te dije que no lo soltaras - Johanna me grita y lo siguiente que viene es como el viento aumenta su intensidad y la lluvia comienza a caer. Enobaria toma un cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo lanza, este le da en la mano de Johanna. Ella grita de dolor y en seguida se lo quita de la mano, me empuja y yo caigo al suelo al tropezarme con una raíz.

- Johanna ¿Qué haces? - le grito con miedo y ella me ve directo a los ojos.

- Lo siento, hay que hacerlo - y con fuerza toma mi brazo izquierdo y me hace un corte con el cuchillo ¡Me está atacando! Pensé que estaba de nuestro lado. Escucho un cañón y se que alguien ha muerto.

El dolor es indescriptible y ella solo corta más y de inmediato hace un movimiento y saca un dispositivo de él. ¡El rastreador! La miro con miedo y ella se levanta, lo tira lejos y luego me da con el mango del cuchillo en la cabeza. Quedo aturdida de momento y lo siguiente que puedo ver es como ella corre en dirección hacia Enobaria con cuchillo en mano y siento como una corriente de agua se acerca. Mi corazón se acelera y mi cerebro me indica que si no salgo ahora de aquí, moriré en poco tiempo.

Mi vista se nubla y mi cabeza me duele horriblemente, la lluvia me pega de la cara y siento que mi cuerpo no responde. Poco a poco escucho como todo alrededor va aumentado su volumen.

- ¡Katniss! - me están llamando pero mis extremidades no quieren moverse y mis labios no emiten palabra - ¡Katniss! - me desespero y respondo, pero mi voz se escucha débil y baja. Los árboles a mi alrededor se retuercen por el viento y puedo ver como el cable atado se tensa. A lo lejos escucho como una corriente de agua se acerca cada vez más y mi respiración se entrecorta. Tengo que salir de aquí - ¡Katniss! - me siguen llamando, pero esta vez puedo distinguir la voz, es la de Peeta.

- Peeta… ¡Peeta! - lo llamo, me levanto como puedo y tomo mi arco. La herida de mi brazo no deja de sangrar y eso me pone nerviosa, no quiero desangrarme ahora, no ahora que debo salir con vida.

Corro hacia la cueva y de inmediato me acuerdo de Johanna, ella estaba conmigo y luego se fue… Oh no, se fue contra Enobaria, debo regresar y buscarla, si es que sigue con vida. Pero cuando me devuelvo me asusto más, el río proviene del otro lado de la playa y una parte desemboca en el mar, pero la otra se dirige justamente a donde estoy y a la trampa de Beetee ¡estoy frita! Pienso pero me pongo en acción, debo volver con Johanna.

- Katniss corre - escucho el grito de Johanna y luego la veo entrar al sendero ¿Qué hacía en la playa?

- Johanna ¿Qué ha…?

- No hay tiempo para preguntas ¡corre! - me toma del brazo herido y comienza a correr. A pesar del dolor sigo su paso y comenzamos a correr dentro de la cueva.

- ¡Katniss! - Peeta me llama de nuevo.

- ¿Qué hace dentro? Está loco - ella tiene razón, la voz de el se escucha cerca ¿por qué está aquí dentro? Debería estar con los demás. De repente más temblores se sienten y las paredes de la cueva van cediendo, escucho estruendos desde afuera y el sonido del agua.

- ¡Está entrando agua! - ahora si estamos muertas.

- Corre más rápido - Johanna me hala pero me tropiezo con una roca y caigo al suelo, no puedo ver nada, solamente la luz tenue que nos indica de que estamos cerca.

- Levántate - me toma de las manos y me hala hacia arriba y es cuando escucho una voz que nos sigue.

- No van a salir vivas de aquí - es Enobaria. Mis fuerzas se agotan y Johanna sigue halándome.

- Deprisa ya… - toma una flecha de mi carcaj y lo lanza a la oscuridad, escucho una queja y luego el sonido que menos espere escuchar, el agua corriendo y cargas de electricidad propinándose. Debemos seguir, ya estamos cerca, pero tengo miedo de no llegar ¿por qué tiene el agua que conducir electricidad? Maldigo internamente.

* * *

**Ya están cerca de acabar con todo, pero si Katniss y Johanna no salen rápido de la cueva pueden morir rápidamente. Pero yo estoy segura de que si lo lograrán ¿y ustedes? ¿Podrá funcionar la trampa de Beetee?**

**Saludos a todos! Un beso.**

_**katniss luz: **_Hi! Me alegra mucho el que te haya gustado. Me hace feliz saber que el fic es de tu agrado. Ya falta poco para que termine, por lo que te doy las gracias por estar siempre al pendiente Chaito!


	26. El final ha llegado

**Capitulo 26**

"**El final ha llegado"**

Lo que viene luego pasa en cámara lenta, Johanna me levanta con fuerza del suelo y comenzamos a correr esquivando las rocas que caen de las paredes y ahora del techo de la cueva; Enobaria viene detrás de nosotras reacia a atacarnos, ya está cerca porque puedo escuchar sus pasos. Al final de lo que parece eterno, aparece la luz y la curva que nos lleva a la salida. Cuando estamos por llegar, Peeta aparece con el mismo corte en su brazo izquierdo y me doy cuenta que no fui la única a la que le sacaron el rastreador.

Lo siguiente es que ya mis fuerzas se agotan y el agua sigue su curso hacia nosotros; yo tomo a Peeta del brazo y lo halo conmigo hasta la salida, cuando veo que el campo de fuerza se retuerce y emite rayos que salen en todas las direcciones, quemando todo lo que toca. Johanna me suelta la mano y esquiva un rayo que estaba a punto de pegarle en el pecho, pero no me da tiempo de volver y sigo corriendo hasta donde está Beetee subido a un árbol alejado. Escucho gritos a mi alrededor, gritos que me llaman: ¡Katniss cuidado!. ¡Corran!. ¡Cuidado con el suelo!... Es todo lo que oigo en tan solo segundos.

Un cuchillo me roza el hombro derecho y se que Enobaria ya ha llegado, por error volteo y veo la imagen más aterradora. Me quedo paralizada y un temblor se siente muy fuerte; tanto así que me obliga a agacharme y sostenerme del suelo, pero es mala idea, muy mala. Peeta ya no está a mi lado, en cambio se encuentra del otro lado del claro, el suelo se ha agrietado a tan magnitud que ha dejado el claro dividido en dos y para mi mala suerte he quedado en el lado donde está entrando Enobaria, la cual es seguida por la corriente de agua que comienza a entrar formando olas de agua, rocas y destellos eléctricos.

- ¡Katniss sube ya! - escucho la voz de Finnick y volteo a su dirección. Está colgado de una liana que está cerca de la esfera, lleva con el su tridente apuntando al centro de la esfera, listo para destruir. Yo de inmediato salgo de mi letargo y veo como todo, que hasta ahora había visto en cámara lenta; acelera su curso. Me levanto rápidamente entre temblores y voy esquivando los rayos que emite el campo de fuerza, el cual ahora se tornó de un color azul claro con reflejos rojos y dorados; una mezcla aterradora.

- ¡Kat corre! - Peeta me grita desde el otro lado y cuando volteo hacia mi izquierda veo como las olas se acercan más a Enobaria y a mi, mientras que el cable de Beetee espera y se retuerce atado muy cerca del campo de fuerza que protege la base de la esfera. La fuerza del agua, las cargas eléctricas que emitirá y un tiro exacto en el cuadrado del campo de fuerza; podrá derribarlo. Bueno, eso es lo que pienso yo.

Enobaria me empuja y rodamos en el suelo, yo le pateo a la altura de su estómago y ella se aparta, me levanto y veo como una nube gris oscura da vueltas en el cielo y centellas se divisan en ella. En cualquier momento una caerá, lo se, lo he visto en esos videos de las supuestas catástrofes naturales que sucedieron hace muchos años, la cual se dice que junto a una guerra nuclear, provocó la destrucción de todo y acabo con la mayoría de la vida humana en el planeta. Temo que esta tormenta tenga un propósito similar.

Enobaria no se rinde y me hala del brazo herido, me apunta con su cuchillo y me patea el arco que tenía en mi mano derecha haciendo que este volara y cayera en la orilla de la grieta en el suelo.

- Si muero lo harás tu también…

- Eso ya lo veremos - le respondo entredientes y con enojo la pateo alejándola de mi. El agua que entra se filtra en las grieta pero aún así sigue su curso, tumbando pequeños árboles a su alrededor. Me doy cuenta que este claro es más grande de lo que pensé. Ahora me encuentro luchando con Enobaria detrás de la esfera y puedo divisar a lo lejos como una pared de campo de fuerza se alza dentro de la selva que está a nuestras espaldas… ¡Nos quieren atrapar aquí! Pienso de inmediato y vuelvo a empujar a Enobaria con todas mis fuerzas; corro hacia la grieta para recuperar mi arco, en eso Wiress aparece delante de mi con una liana en su mano, la ha anudado de una forma que al agitarla en el aire forma un nudo que podría atrapar a una persona.

- Wiress no… - escucho como le grita Chaff que va corriendo detrás de ella, vienen desde la selva, por lo que supuse que se estaban resguardando, pero de nuevo soy yo la que provoca alborotos ¿Por qué no se quedaron en la selva?

Otra ola de agua entra y ya está más cerca de lo que pensé, así que con una asesina Enobaria detrás de mi, unos suicidas Chaff y Wiress queriendo rescatarme, los gritos de Finnick y Peeta a lo lejos, el agua acercándose y un rayo a punto de salir de la nube del cielo; todo sucede en cámara lenta de nuevo y corro en dirección hacia la grita, esquivo un rayo del campo de fuerza a punto de explotar y con todas las ganas que me quedan, me lanzo al suelo, ruedo por el impacto y tomo el arco entre mi mano, lo halo más a mi, ya que estaba a punto de caer al fondo de la grieta. Entonces, con determinación y valentía me acerco corriendo hacia la esfera y preparo mi arco cargándolo con una flecha de mi carcaj, es la última, así que no puedo fallar.

- ¡Katniss no lo hagas! - escucho a Chaff gritarme. Volteo hacia el y veo como Enobaria lo golpea con una rama en la cabeza y este cae al suelo inconsciente. Me volteo de nuevo y sigo corriendo hacia la esfera.

- Lo hago por ti - susurro y veo por última vez a Peeta que se encuentra subido a un árbol y tomado entre los brazos de Beetee. El me ve con horror y forcejea con Beetee para que lo libere. Y como si fuera de esperarse, el agua se acerca al campo de fuerza, lo salpica y este tiembla, pequeñas cargas eléctricas se divisan y una ola se propaga hacia la esfera, mientras el cable se retuerce en su base y da destellos en la parte donde se encuentra atado, muy cerca del campo de fuerza de la esfera. Ríos de agua cargada se acercan a mi y yo tomo mi último respiro, preparo mi arco y apunto, espero la señal y un grito de Peeta me hace alzar la vista rápidamente hacia el.

- ¡No lo hagas, no! - y yo solo lo miro con lágrimas en mis ojos. Me despido de el, lo hago por el, por todos, me arriesgaré, me sacrificaré, me entregaré para que todos salgan con vida y terminen con esto. Me despediré de todos y le demostrare a todo Panem que luchando con valentía y esfuerzo, podremos lograr lo que deseemos, y lo que deseo ahora es darle una mejor vida a las personas que más amo y entre ellas está mi Peeta, mi chico del pan, mi diente de león en la primavera, mi esperanza y mi esposo.

Doy otro respiro y cuando un rayo sale disparado desde el cielo hasta la esfera y el agua está a punto de alcanzarme, apunto con precisión y cierro mis ojos.

- Te amo Peeta - digo en voz baja y con el mayor sentimiento que pueda mostrar.

Escucho el estruendo el contacto del rayo y disparo dejando salir la flecha de mi arco y luego, como si no lo esperaba, vuelo por los aires y veo pasar mi vida como una película, comenzando con mi padre y terminando con la imagen de Peeta y yo en el altar de nuestra boda. Con ese recuerdo hermoso formo una sonrisa en mi rostro y me dejo llevar por la oscuridad.

* * *

**Katniss logró alcanzar el objetivo, pero ¿ustedes creen que fue de la mejor manera? Su sacrificio significa para ella demostrar su valor al Capitolio y sobretodo la oportunidad de darle a Peeta un chance más de seguir viviendo. Yo estoy segura que el amor que le tiene Katniss a Peeta romperá barreras y le hará a entender a todos que con ese hermoso sentimiento se pueden hacer muchas cosas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho y tengo que informarles que este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic Les tengo que agradecer mucho por haber leído la historia, por dar sus increíbles opiniones y por agregarla a sus favoritos. Se les quiere un montón y nos vemos en el capítulo final ;)**

**Besos!**

_**katniss luz:**_ Hola, como has estado? Espero que muy bien!

Me alegra un montón saber que te gusta la trama y sobretodo la arena xD jejeje pensé que les parecería algo raro, pero me da gusto el que digas que quedó chévere Gracias por tus comentarios y por estar ahí al pendiente. Un abrazote y muchos panes de Peeta!

_**Chrushbut:**_ Holaaaa! Me da gusto ver tu comentario xD Espero que te encuentres bien!

Gracias por leer y que bueno que te parezca interesante (créeme que me costó un poco escribir este capítulo), así que me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado Espero que tus dudas puedan ser aclaradas y con respecto a Snow… bueno, el tendrá sus cartas bajo la manga jejeje

Un saludo y te envío muchos panes de Peeta y azucarillos de Finnick!


	27. Nuevo camino

**Capitulo 27**

"**Nuevo camino"**

La brisa del bosque peina mi cabello suelto, mis pies descalzos caminan sobre la tierra recién húmeda por la llovizna y los sinsajos repiten la dulce melodía de cuatro notas de Rue. Me dejo llevar por la frescura del viento y del canto de las aves, abro mis brazos y simulo estar volando con ellas. Mi vestido blanco baila mientras giro y alzando mi vista al cielo veo a las nubes y sus extrañas figuras. Me siento libre. De repente escucho pasos detrás de mi, me detengo y me volteo; ahí con una sonrisa reluciente y cálida se encuentra la persona que me dio esperanzas de seguir luchando y que ahora me hace sentir muy feliz, Peeta. A pasos cortos se va acercando a mi extendiendo a la vez sus brazos y yo, mostrando la mejor de mis sonrisas, voy caminando a encontrarme con sus protectores brazos, hasta que al final, los siento. Su calidez y el amor que me transmiten me hacen sentir como una niña pequeña a quien el, con protección suprema, acobija en sus brazos. Me siento llena y plena, pero de nuevo la felicidad dura poco. Un fuerte viento nos va separando, el me sujeta pero es imposible, poco a poco nos vamos alejando el uno al otro y justo cuando el único contacto que tenemos es entre las puntas de nuestros dedos, una luz cegadora aparece y me hace perderle de vista - Te amo - le digo a la silueta de Peeta que se aleja de nuevo de mi.

- Te amo - susurro y mis ojos se abren lentamente. Lo primero que veo, luego de acostumbrarme un poco a la fuerte iluminación, es a un techo reluciente de color blanco como la cal; un pitido de una nota se escucha retumbar por la habitación en intervalos cortos de tiempo, el olor a suero y alcohol predominan y mis pies y manos se encuentran entumecidos. Luego al voltear a mi derecha veo a quien no esperaba ver. Allí sentado en un sillón y recostando su cabeza del apoya brazos, está un dormido Gale, con ceño fruncido y expresión cansada.

- ¿Gale? - lo llamo pero mi voz no sale como esperaba, en cambio, una voz ronca y con falta de fuerza se queda disolviéndose en el aire. Siento una molestia en mi nariz y me llevo la mano a ella; unos pequeños tubos se encuentran en mis orificios nasales, me molestan e intento quitármelos.

- Katniss cuidado… - alzo la mirada y encuentro los ojos grises que tanto se parecen a los míos - se que pueden ser molestos pero… - me toma la mano con delicadeza y la coloca a mi costado, pero sin soltármela - hay que esperar a que el médico las retire - me le quedo viendo a la cara y puedo ver como sus facciones están muy distintas a como las recuerdo. Su piel está pálida, sus ojos hundidos y ojeras marcadas de color violeta tenue; se ve que no ha dormido bien, su aspecto es demacrado.

- Aja… - es lo único que logro decir, no encuentro palabras ahora.

- Nos diste un gran susto Catnip - sonríe un poco y yo logro dibujar una sonrisa en mi cara también, aunque creo que es más una mueca. Así solía llamarme desde que nos conocimos - me alegra el que ya hayas despertado después de tanto tiempo…

- ¿Tanto… tiempo? - frunzo el ceño por la confusión ¿de que habla? Fue hace poco que le apunte a la esfera con el arco y que ese enorme rayo penetrara en el claro.

- Si, tu has estado inconsciente durante semanas - me responde como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y me toma fuertemente de la mano.

- ¿Semanas? - no lo entiendo ¿Qué está pasando?

- Será mejor que llame al médico - se estira y toma el teléfono de la mesita que tengo a mi lado y puedo comprobar que el pitido que se escucha viene de un aparato el cual en su pantalla muestra unas líneas que se mueven en zigzag y a su vez señala un pulso, mi pulso. Me doy cuenta que estoy conectada a el por un fino tubo. En mi otro brazo tengo una pequeña aguja inyectada en mi antebrazo, en donde pasan pequeñas gotas de suero - no te la quites, es peligroso - me ataja en el momento en que quiero quitármela; me molesta un poco esa aguja ahí.

- ¿Dónde está?... - el se inmuta a mi pregunta y yo halo de su mano, logrando así su atención - ¿Dónde está…Peeta? - el de inmediato cambia su expresión a una más seria y baja el teléfono de su oreja - ¿Dónde está?... ¿está aquí?

- Katniss, el…

- Gale dime ya ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué no me respondes? - alzo la voz y el intenta calmarme, pero ya es tarde.

- Tranquila - el me acaricia el cabello y me ve a los ojos - escúchame, lo que te voy a decir es… algo complicado y necesito - suspira profundamente - que prestes atención ¿si? - yo asiento y aguardo a lo peor. El propina otro suspiro y me toma de la mano - el no tuvo la misma suerte que tu… - no lo entiendo ¿a caso quiso decir que…? ¡No! No puede ser cierto, el no… - tranquila, el no ha muerto - me tranquiliza y me acaricia la mano.

- Entonces…

- Katniss, el… el está dormido todavía - ¿dormido? ¿a que se refiere con eso?

- Entonces está bien ¿verdad?... ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo - esto le cayó como balde de agua fría, ya que juzgando por su expresión, todavía le duele que hable de Peeta, a fin de cuentas lo elegí a el.

- El no está por aquí…

- Gale dime ya por favor ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué te pones así? - me cansa su actitud ¡Que me diga ya!

- Katniss, Peeta está en terapia intensiva… el se encuentra en estado de coma - me dice esto último rápidamente y en voz baja, pero yo lastimosamente logro escuchar. Claro que se que es estado de coma, no soy tonta para no saberlo. Me invade una tristeza y una impotencia de saber que fue lo que ocasiono su estado. Pero más que todo, me preocupa saber que, tal vez el no vuelva a despertar. No podré vivir con ello, lo quiero a mi lado sano y con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracteriza. Lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos.

- Quiero verlo… quiero verlo ya - forcejo con la sabana y con los tubos para levantarme de la cama.

- No Katniss, deja eso - Gale me toma en brazos y me obliga a volver a la cama.

- ¡Quiero verlo ya! ¡Déjame! - le grito con todas mis fuerzas y lo empujo para que me suelte.

- Enfermera, alguien llame a una enfermera - Gale grita y me mantiene fuertemente entre sus brazos. Yo sigo peleando para zafarme.

- Suéltame Gale, déjame ir…. - el llanto lo arruina todo, estoy segura que me veo patética ahora, pero no quiero seguir aquí sabiendo que mi esposo está en otra habitación con cuidados intensivos. Debo estar con el, se lo prometí.

En ese instante entran dos mujeres y hombre, supongo que son las dichosas enfermeras y el es el doctor.

- Suéltame, quiero ir con el - grito y forcejeo para que me suelte, pero de repente siento como inyectan algo en mi brazo y poco a poco voy perdiendo fuerzas, hasta que finalmente logro ver como se difumina la cara de Gale.

Despierto poco a poco por el frío de la habitación. Me encuentro de nuevo en la cama pero me doy cuenta de que esta vez estoy sola, por lo que decido a toda costa ir a ver a Peeta. Así que lentamente me siento; ya no tengo los tubitos en mi nariz, por lo que no me preocupo por quitármelos, aunque lo que más me cuesta es quitarme la aguja de mi antebrazo. Tomo un algodón y lo mojo con un poco de alcohol que estaba en la mesita de al lado y tal como lo hizo mi madre una vez que Prim enfermo y gracias a unas medicinas traídas por Cinna desde el Capitolio, mi madre pudo curarla inyectándole el medicamento en su antebrazo; me quite suavemente la aguja. Se bien que me dolería si me la quito de un tirón.

Cuando por fin logro sacarme la aguja, me levanto y aunque un poco mareada, decido caminar. Abro la puerta y me quedo estática ¿Dónde estoy? No me acordaba de ese pequeño detalle. El pasillo es blanco y muy iluminado al igual que la habitación. El suelo es reluciente y frío; estoy descalza pero no me importa, debo averiguar en donde se encuentra Peeta. Camino hacia mi derecha y sigo sola, menos mal; hasta que doblo a una esquina y veo a tres personas vestidas con uniformes blancos y carpetas en sus manos ¿serán médicos? Me escondo pero ellos no logran verme y caminan en dirección opuesta a mi, suspiro y sigo caminando hasta que veo una doble puerta - aquí puede ser - digo para mis adentros y las abro.

Dentro hay otro pasillo pero más corto, en donde al final se ve una ventana. Sonrío al ver el letrero de la pared - Cuidados Intensivos - leo y camino hasta la ventana, pero cuando llego y me asomo, dejo escapar un grito ahogado y lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos. Peeta está ahí, conectado a tubos que mandan señales a varios aparatos a su alrededor. Su piel está pálida y sus labios igual. Se encuentra como si estuviera dormido, como me dijo Gale. Su expresión serena y de paz hace que se me retuerza el corazón ¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto? ¿por qué no estuve ahí para protegerle? Me siento de lo peor, yo le prometí protegerlo y no lo hice, ahora está en coma y no se hasta cuando estará así.

Lloro en silencio y coloco mis manos sobre el vidrio que nos separa - no sabes cuanto te extraño - le digo al vidrio esperando que pueda permitir traspasar mi voz a donde está Peeta - te quiero tanto - coloco mi frente en el vidrio y cierro mis ojos imaginándome estando a su lado.

- Estoy seguro que el ya lo sabe - me sobresalto y me volteo rápidamente - hola preciosa - Haymitch está parado frente a mi con sus manos detrás en su espalda y con una sonrisa en su cara - ¿sabías que está prohibido que los pacientes se paseen por los pasillos? - yo niego con la cabeza y corro a abrazarlo. El se sorprende pero no duda en corresponderme. Lloro de nuevo.

- ¿Se pondrá bien? - me acaricia la espalda suavemente y suspira.

- Es fuerte, ya verás que se pondrá bien y cuando se despierte va a seguir desbordando amor por todos lados como niño lindo - sonrío por el comentario y el me separa para verme a la cara - así está mejor. No te sienta llorar, te pones hinchada y fea - río y lo abrazo de nuevo.

- Gracias por el cumplido - el se ríe con ganas y luego escucho un timbre ensordecedor.

- Vaya, si que son puntuales - Haymitch me separa del abrazo con cuidado y me toma suavemente del brazo - será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación, no queremos que te ceden de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde estamos Haymitch? No recuerdo haber estado aquí nunca - el se tensa un poco y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta - no me voy a ir de aquí, quiero estar con Peeta.

- Preciosa cuando te digo que vuelvas a tu habitación es por algo, créeme - me hala del brazo suavemente para que siga caminando.

- No me voy a mover hasta que me digas que pasa - me suelto de su agarre y me cruzo de brazos.

- Dios que niña - se lleva su mano derecha a la cara y se aprieta el puente de su nariz - Katniss creo que no es momen…

- Deja ya de rodeos y dime - ya estoy harta de que me tomen el pelo, quiero saber que pasa y es ahora.

- Ok - suspira y me toma de las manos - ¿recuerdas los juegos verdad? - ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que me acuerdo, esas imágenes nunca se olvidan - bueno, resulta que ustedes lograron el objetivo, la arena está destruida - sonrío ampliamente pero luego la borro debido al miedo que transmiten los ojos de Haymitch.

- Eso no es todo ¿verdad?

- Señor Abernathy por favor dirigirse a la sala de juntas - una voz de una mujer se escucha, pero no logro saber de donde proviene.

- Agh que bien - Haymitch propina un bufido y se alborota el cabello - Katniss escucha, ahora debo irme, pero…

- No te dejare ir hasta que me digas - el me ve detenidamente y luego me toma de los brazos.

- Verás, yo… lo siento, pero… - suspira y me ve a los ojos - preciosa nosotros estamos ahora en… aunque no lo creas…

- ¿Donde Haymitch? Dime ya…

- Estamos en el Distrito 13… Katniss, el Distrito, mejor dicho, nuestro Distrito 12 fue… - suspira de nuevo - ya no existe.

Me cuesta asimilarlo ¿Qué estamos en… el Distrito 13? No puede ser, estaba destruido desde hace 75 años, es imposible que… Mi familia ¿Dónde estará? ¿estarán aquí acaso? Me pierdo de momento pero luego retumban las palabras de Haymitch: "El Distrito 12 ya no existe"

Me duele la cabeza pero debo saber más. Pero ahora solo me conformo y estoy segura de cuatro cosas: la primera, logré salir viva de los juegos otra vez. La segunda, la arena está destruida por fin ¡Ya no más Juegos del Hambre!. La tercera, mi Peeta está en coma y no se cuando despertará. Y la cuarta, me cuesta asimilarla, pero es así, el Distrito 12 ya no existe y en cambio, ahora me encuentro en el ya no tan fantasma y el cual creí inexistente, el Distrito 13.

- Continuará -

* * *

**Bueno chicos, éste es el capítulo final de la historia y me complace en decir que estoy muy contenta por la recepción que tuvo la trama y sobretodo, el apoyo brindado hacia mi persona Se les quiere un montón y estoy muy feliz!**

**Así que por ser buenos y fieles lectores, les quise colocar esta sorpresa que espero sea bien recibida por ustedes y que, como lo han hecho, pueda recibir su apoyo en todo momento **

**La secuela de esta historia se llama: "Sinsajo: Donde todo termina" y como dije, decidí publicarla aquí también, para así poder compartir esta trama y también como un medio de agradecimiento, a la vez que para su disfrute xD**

**Bueno sin más nada que decir, aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que es esta nueva historia. Besos!**

_" Todos creían que sería imposible, hasta yo lo llegue a pensar. Mi vida solo giraba entorno a cuidar y a proteger a mi familia. Siempre fueron ellas primero, pero luego todo cambió. Ahora me encuentro en una encrucijada en la cual no se que hacer para salir de ella. Me necesitan, eso lo sé, pero nunca pensé que a tal grado sería, que mi decisión marcara un antes y un después en este momento..._

_- Y bien ¿está con nosotros señorita Katniss? - siento la mirada de todos sobre mi. Soy la última palabra y la última en decidir que hacer. Pero luego viene a mi la imagen de la persona que ahora yace en cama y que yo no pude proteger como prometí. El, quien me dio esperanzas cuando las vi perdidas y que ahora, las necesito aún más. Mi querido Peeta, cuanto lo extraño y deseo que esté aquí conmigo, el seguro sabrá que decir en estos momentos, pero sin duda tengo que ser yo la que hable y de por comenzada esta lucha para conseguir lo que tanto anhelamos._

_Así que tomo aire profundamente y apretando los puños fuertemente digo en voz clara - Si, cuenten con ello - se que es lo mejor y que de ahora en adelante mi destino será conseguir la libertad"._

_- Muy Pronto -_

* * *

_**Elanor25:**_ Hola Elanor! Qué bueno que te ha gustado y te estoy agradecida por tus comentarios y por estar al pendiente de la historia Un abrazo enorme y espero que te encuentres bien! Nos vemos pronto!

_**ErandiGuz:**_ Hi! Tranqui que como pudiste averiguar en el capítulo que acabo de publicar, Katniss atravesará por otros problemas, pero de morir Noooo! Jejejej no sería capaz de matarla xD

Gracias por leer y espero que te guste la próxima historia ;) Un abrazo!

_**Neo GS:**_ Holaaaa! Qué gusto es saber que te gustaron los capítulos y me entusiasma el que los últimos precisamente, hayan atrapado su atención! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero verte en la siguiente historia xD Será un gusto poder compartir con ustedes la siguiente! Un beso y que estés bien! Chaito.

_**Chrushbut:**_ Holis! Me da gusto verte por aquí de nuevo y espero que todo en la escuela esté de maravilla! Muchos éxitos ;)

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios, espero que puedas leer la continuación y así compartir esa nueva historia Eres genial y te deseo lo mejor! Bye y que Finnick y Peeta te acompañen jejejej

_**Andrea:**_ Hola Andrea! Tranquila si no comentaste antes, en cambio me da mucho gusto el que hayas disfrutado de la historia y espero que puedas leer la siguiente ;) Estoy emocionada por ello, así que me encantaría compartir con ustedes esta nueva faceta de escritora, porque la verdad todo esto es nuevo para mi jejejeje Bueno, que estés bien y te envío muchos panes de Peeta xD Chaito.


End file.
